


the name of the game [d. malfoy]

by glvcius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glvcius/pseuds/glvcius
Summary: "Don't make me chase after you again, Stella""Draco, you're always chasing after me"A story where two best friends find themselves stuck in deciphering what's good from evil, especially when one of them was taught the worst.Especially when both of them fall in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Estelle Cirillo/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

_"Elle est arrivee!_ [she's arrived!] _"_ As I opened the doors to my home, these were the words that came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth, making me look at him weirdly, but with a smile nonetheless.

_"Bonsoir Draco! Comment ca va?_ [Good evening Draco! How are you?]" I said to him as I kissed both sides of his cheek, a tradition and a habit i've picked up as I studied in Beauxbatons well, used to.

_"Tres bien_ [very good]" He smirked as he looked me in the eye, proud of the french that he was speaking.

_"Je vois que ton francais esy mieux_ [I see your french is better]" I replied

"Okay now I don't understand that, I haven't learnt that much" He said as he scratched the back of his head. I laughed in reply as I went up to hug him. He looked very different from the last time I saw him, which was Christmas last year. He looked different in a good way, and in a more handsome way perhaps. His usual slicked back hair was now gel free, it's now in a middle part and a few pieces fell on his face. His voice was more deep now too, and he grew taller than me by a few inches. The house elves started to grab my bags and place them in my room and I thanked them for their gesture. Draco pulled away from the hug then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me to the dining room where everyone was. I was home for the summer and finally, I was going to school at Hogwarts. Mother made me go to school in Beauxbatons for two years and to be honest, I don't know why. It was fun of course but since I grew up with Draco and my whole family themselves studied at Hogwarts, I didn't understand why Mother didn't let me start school there. Although for my third year, she finally did.

"Finally!" My older brother, Elijah, said as I entered the dining room and instead of greeting me afterwards, he dove into his plate and started eating.

_"Bonjour_ Elijah" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. Sat at the table as well were my parents and the Malfoy's. Our family has been long term friends, even our grandparents were friends, and this led Draco and I becoming best friends since we were little. We grew up doing everything, from playing qudditch in our backyard to dancing around to muggle music in my bedroom, another thing I picked up while in France. I had a record player that I loved taking everywhere and what I always played on it was ABBA, a Swedish band from the 1980's. I listen to a lot of other song but ABBA holds a special place in my heart. As I was roaming around trying to find vinyls in Paris with my parents when I was little, I stumbled upon one of their albums. I grew to love it and Draco did too since I forced him to listen to it when he came over and this led him to giving me one of their albums in vinyl every year on my birthday.

"Ah Estelle! Welcome back, you're growing more beautiful every time I see you!" Narcissa said with a smile, opening her arms to me. I smiled at her and hugged her, as well as Lucius and my parents. I hated the name Estelle if I was being honest. I didn't despise it, I just hated it and maybe it was because of the fact that i've read too many muggle books and it reminded me that one of them had a main character called Estella who was a cold-hearted bitch to this guy named Pip. Mother, however, told me she named me Estelle because it means star, which led to Draco giving me the nickname Stella and I much prefer that over Estelle.

"I heard from Draco that you were transferring to Hogwarts this year?" Lucius asked and I nodded my head in reply

"Ah yes! Draco was so excited that I heard the news from him first, not your mother. He even brushed up on his french just to impress you" Narcissa chuckled softly, making me laugh.

"Really now?" I looked at Draco with a smirk and he just rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning a shade of red. He already told me via a letter before I got home that he would be the one to protect me in Hogwarts because apparently, he was famous there since he was a Malfoy and all. He would guide me through the whole Hogwarts and he even said that even if I don't go to Slytherin, he wouldn't care, as long as it's not Gryffindor and that made me laugh out loud. My father was a Slytherin and mother was a Hufflepuff, along with my brother who was in his sixth year. Our family, the Cirillo's [ _cee-ree-lee-yo_ ] was known for being the last living heir to Medusa. Yes, Medusa the gorgon. Before she was turned into said gorgon by Athena, she married a wizard, one of the first to ever exist then they had two children, one boy and one girl. Though on the unfortunate day that she was raped by Poseidon, she was made into a gorgon by Athena. Although, this said gorgon was powerful, so powerful that one look into her eyes and you'll be turned into stone. Our bloodline was a bloodline of powerful witches and wizards and we even inherited some of Medusa's powers, not the turning to stone thing of course, well, not that I know of.

"Okay go unpack now, darling. We have a busy day tomorrow, you'll be buying all your Hogwarts needs in Diagon Alley" Mother said as she rushed Draco and I out of the dining room and up the stairs. Draco and I have always had sleepovers whether it be in our Manor or theirs so tonight, his parents and mine decided to let him sleepover.

"Race you?" He asked and I smirked, nodding my head. He counted down out loud and then I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, me winning and Draco panting as he got inside.

"That was just luck" Draco said as he rolled his eyes, jumping onto my bed.

"Whatever you say, loser" I smirked then made my way over to my record player, putting in one of ABBA's vinyls. The familiar song bounced through the walls of the room, making me hum in chorus as I went to my trunks and proceeded to unpack all of my stuff.

"Stella, What's this?" I looked behind me and saw Draco with one of my trunks open beside the bed and he was holding up a lace bralette, which made me widen my eyes and run to him.

"Malfoy stop snooping!" I snatched it out of his hands and put it back in the trunk and closed it, why did it had to be the trunk full of my underwear that he had to open?

"Who the bloody hell was that from?" He laughed then laid back in my bed with his arms above his head

"It was from Mrs. Hastings! Her and Mia went to Italy during the summer and she sent me some of....those" I rolled my eyes and shoved him, my cheeks heating up by the second which only made him laugh. Mia Hastings was my other best friend and she was in Slytherin like Draco. Despite me not studying in Hogwarts, we were best friends because, again, our families are long time friends which is kind of the case with other pureblood families as well, like the Zabinis. I was about to get up and unpack the rest of my stuff when Draco grabbed my arm and told me to stay, saying that he was sleepy. I told him to sleep already while I packed but being the dramatic little twat that he is, he said no and said that he wants me to sleep beside him. I rolled my eyes and was about to stand up and unpack yet again, but this time Draco got out his wand and swished it, making all the contents of my trunk go back to it's place in my closet then all of the empty trunks flew and stacked themselves into one cabinet in the corner of my room.

"Really?" I stared at him

"Yes, really. Now sleep" He smirked then he laid down in my bed, me following his actions soon after. I put my arms under the blanket, feeling the warmth envelope my body then suddenly, I felt Draco's arms wrap around me. Instead of complaining though, I just chuckled lightly then closed my eyes as I slowly fell asleep in Draco's arms with our favorite song still playing as it echoed through the room.

-

"Stella! Wake up!" I heard Draco shout as he shook my body vigorously, making me groan and swat his arm away.

"What time is it?" I asked, not opening my eyes yet as I sunk my head further into my pillow.

"It's almost noon!" He answered and my whole body jolt up, now more awake than ever. I saw Draco, fully dressed like he didn't just sleep over here last night. He was dressed in a black turtleneck that was tucked in black jeans and held together by a belt that had a silver snake in the middle while his blonde hair flopped down to his face.

"Why are you dressed? Why didn't you wake me up you twat?" I shouted as I slapped his arm then proceeded to go to the bathroom.

"I woke up and floo'd back home before your alarm went off, that's on you for not waking up" I heard him shout through the bathroom door and I was 100% sure that his infamous smirk was plastered on his face. I showered quickly, knowing that in about a minute i'll be hearing my mother shout at me for waking up late, again. I wrapped a towel around my body after I finished then unlocked the bathroom door and went out to my room.

"Get out!" I said to Draco as I saw him on my bed but he didn't budge, making me roll my eyes. I opened my closet then grabbed a pair of underwear and a set of clothes then headed back to my bathroom since Draco wouldn't move. I quickly cast a spell on my wet hair, making it dry and slightly curled to perfection. I had dark brown hair that stopped at a few inches below my collarbones and I had a light flow of bangs on my forehead which framed my face, I had ocean blue eyes as well that contrasted with my slightly pale skin. I put on my undergarments then put on a black tennis skirt and a white jumper, tucking a chunk of it in my skirt and letting the rest flow down. I made my way back to my room and grabbed a pair of black lace up boots that had a chunky heel to it and as I was putting it on, I heard my mother shout from downstairs.

"Estelle Marie Cirillo if you are not down here in 5 minutes I will send you right back to Beauxbatons!" She shouted, which made me more frantic than ever

"I'm coming Mother, calm down!" I shouted back and stood back up after lacing my boots. I ran to my dresser and got out a few necklaces, one of it was a family heirloom that my mother gave to me for my 11th birthday, a gold necklace with a tear drop shaped emerald pendant in the middle, a small silver diamond on the top of it. I put my hair to one side then tried to put it on but struggled profusely, making Draco chuckle in response. He walked over to me and grabbed the necklace from my hands. I grabbed all my hair and put it up so that Draco could clasp the necklace easier and he did. As soon as I felt his touch leave my neck, I grabbed my wand from the table then tucked it in my skirt and grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him out of my room and down the stairs.

" _Bonjour_ Mother" I smiled at her innocently as she was in front of me after Draco and I ran down the grand staircase. She just sighed then chuckled lightly, telling me to grab an apple before we leave because I didn't have time to eat anymore. I did what she told then we headed to the living room where the floo network was. Mum grabbed the bowl on top of the fire place then let us get a handful of floo powder that was in it. Elijah went first then Draco then me. I went under the fire place and shouted Diagon Alley as I dropped the powder and I felt myself go in circles. I closed my eyes, not wanting to be nauseous, then opened them again when I felt my feet on the ground. I opened my eyes and sunk in the scenery in front of me. It was a whole Alley full of wizarding shops and every single one was packed with students of all ages, getting ready for going back to school. I suddenly felt my stomach rumble so I looked down at my right hand then ate the apple that I was holding in it. Draco suddenly appeared out of no where and grabbed my other hand, leading me into the Alley and into a bookshop. Draco went inside but I was stopped by Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff and Elijah's best friend.

"Stella!" He said then lifted me up from the ground as he hugged me, making me laugh and hug him back

" _Bonjour_ Cedric, how are you?" I asked with a smile as he put me back down on the ground

"Better now that you're here" He replied, making me laugh out loud and my brother, who was beside Cedric, roll his eyes.

"She's 13 Diggory, shut it" Elijah said then dragged Cedric out of my sight. I laughed again then headed inside the bookshop to find Draco although I didn't need to look far because as soon as I walked in, I saw him talking to, though more insulting, a group of people. One was a boy who had black hair, circle glasses and a Gryffindor robe on. There was a girl with light brown curls on her head, looking at Draco with disgust. Then there were the Weasley siblings, my parents were acquaintances with theirs, not really friends but more of a mutual relationship of not hating each other unlike the other pureblood families. They were considered as blood traitors because of their stand on blood purity, it was unfair really 'cause for me all of it was just pure prejudice, it's bullshit. My whole family doesn't believe in it, we just never actually show where we stand as we know we'll get in trouble for it so we just built an unspoken rule about it. I know Fred & George Weasley is friends with Mia since she always tells me stories about their pranks and to be honest, I want to be friends with them too because they seem to be a lot of fun.

"Get out of my way, Potter" He spat at the boy with the circle glasses, so this was the famous Harry Potter.

"Don't be rude, Draco" I said then put a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to get out of the shop and go to another one but he didn't budge.

"Who's she?" The curly haired girl asked and Draco turned towards her

"And why would you like to know, mudblood?" He asked as he turned to her

"Shut up, Draco. Let's go" I rolled my eyes then grabbed his arm and led him out of the shop although before I did, I turned back to the group.

"You'll find out who I am, just wait. _Au revoir_ " I winked at them, more at the girl, then went out of the shop and into a new one. Despite learning in a French school that required you to speak French to everyone, I still had my British accent. I grew up in England and just learned French on the sidelines as my mother trained me to become fluent in it. Speaking of my mother, her and father already got the other stuff that I needed for Hogwarts so she allowed Draco and I to buy ice cream, my favorite dessert, as they bought the rest of what I needed for school. We walked inside the ice cream parlor, Draco opening the door for me, then we bought ourselves a cone each. We paid the man and with a thank you from me, we went out into Diagon Alley again although, we bumped into the group from earlier.

"Seriously, Potter, you already have four eyes yet you still bump into people all the time!" Draco spat and again, I rolled my eyes

"C'mon, Don't waste your breath, Cissy is gonna be mad at you for wasting your time picking on other people" I said then dragged him away from the group as I ate my ice cream. We met up with our parents and Elijah at the leaky cauldron then we floo'd back to the Manor, the Malfoy's going back to theirs and us going back to ours.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can dance  
> You can jive  
> Having the time of your life

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"Mother, you're going to make us miss the train!" I groaned at my mother who was fixing my collar that was peaking through my jumper. Father was rather excited about my sorting later and he even made a bet with Elijah that i'm going to be in Slytherin just like him, hence why he insisted on me wearing an emerald green plaid skirt today. I was wearing a black jumper on top of my white button up and like usual, I tuck a chunk of it into my skirt. I was wearing my black lace up boots with the chunky heels since they were my favorite and I was decked up on necklaces and rings as I usually am. The two of them hugged me again for about the millionth time then they finally let me go.

"Do not, and I repeat, do not cause trouble okay? Don't be like your brother" Mother said sternly which made me laugh and Elijah scoff saying, "Mum I'm still here!"

They hugged the both of us one last time then we ushered inside the train, Elijah leaving me in an instant to find Cedric, making me scoff. I went past the cabins, hoping to find Draco and I did as I passed by his cabin where he was sat with Blaise Zabini and Mia Hastings. I smiled then opened the cabin and hugged all of them one by one. As soon as I put my bags on the rack above us, Mia immediately pulled me down and told me everything that happened during her summer. We laughed and told stories to each other for a few then suddenly, I felt the urge to pee so I excused myself from them then went out of the cabin and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door then did my thing and when I opened the door, I was greeted by a redhead girl who I assumed was the youngest Weasley. I said a quick hi to her with a smile which she returned then I headed back to the cabin. Although, on my way back, the train suddenly jolted backward as it came to a halt, making me fall on my butt. I sighed then stood up as I dusted off my back side and out of no where, the lights went out. I heard people start to chat but no one dared to get out of their cabins so with one last sigh, I straightened out my clothes then headed back to my cabin.

"Harry!" I heard someone shout from a cabin behind me. I turned around and well enough, I saw a dementor in the flesh. I've read about them and how they were the ones who guarded the prisoners in Azkaban so I sure as hell were confused on how one was in this train but nonetheless, I ran back to the cabin where it was and helped the people inside. As I got nearer, I made sure my steps made no sound as I saw it move closer to the boy I now know as Harry Potter. It was starting to eat his soul out of his body and I immediately cast a spell on it before it could do any more damage.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted as I pointed my hand at the dementor, light emerging from my palm. It screeched at first but after a second, it turned around then ran away and out the window. The lights went back on and the train started to move again as people in the cabins let out a sigh of relief and went back to talking amongst themselves.

"How did you do that? You didn't have a wand" I looked back at the cabin and saw Ron Weasley staring at me wide-eyed. I looked to his right and saw the curly haired girl from the bookshop giving me a small smile. I nodded at her then closed their cabin door, leaving them be, and ignoring Ron's question because even I wasn't sure myself. I went back to my cabin and as soon as I opened the door, Draco bombarded me with questions which made me roll my eyes in return.

"I'm fine, Draco! You don't have to worry about me, I cast the dementor away before it could do anymore damage to Potter although, it did made him faint" I said and with one last assurance to Draco that I was fine, Blaise continued his story about how his mother was with a new guy again, making all of us laugh.

-

"Okay Ms. Cirillo, you will come inside last after every first year has been sorted." Professor McGonagall ran through what I was supposed to do and once I nodded, she left me as she ushered the first years inside. The doors closed and I had to go near it to hear what they were saying inside. It went on for what felt like hours, like there were never ending first years, although when I heard Dumbledore announce that there was a new student in their third year transferring from Beauxbatons, I knew it was my time to shine. I was still wearing my clothes from earlier as I didn't know my house yet and what robe to wear. I straightened my clothes and fixed my hair and as I heard the doors start to open, I looked straight and had my hand on my sides. The doors fully opened and I hear Dumbledore say my name as it echoed throughout the room, _Estelle Cirillo._ Every single head in the great hall turned to look at me and keeping in mind my manners that my mother taught me, I held my head high and kept my back straight as I strutted down the great hall with a small smirk on my face.

"This is the great hall, not a Paris fashion show Stella" I heard my brother say from the Hufflepuff table and the smirk on my face grew even more. I heard whispers around me like how they were saying I was Elijah's sister, how I was a Cirillo and how I just looked pretty in general. Normally, i'm just a humble girl since Draco balances it out with his big ego but sometimes, I like the attention and this was definitely one of those times. I walked up the steps as I was careful not to trip then I sat on the chair, putting my hands on my lap as everyone stared at me while the Professor put the sorting hat on my head.

" _Ah another Cirillo! Where to put you hmm? Should I put you into Slytherin like your father? Or in Hufflepuff like your mother and brother?"_ The sorting hat said and I glanced at the Hufflepuff table, earning a smile from Cedric and a wink from Elijah.

" _Hmm, you are ambitious and determined yes I can see that, bold and attractive as well for sure! Let's put you in Slytherin!"_ As soon as those words came out of the sorting hat, the Slytherin table erupted in cheers, Draco most especially. I smiled then made my way to the table as Draco immediately engulfed me in a hug, making me laugh while hugging him back. As I sat down, Dumbledore welcomed all of us back to Hogwarts and introduced a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin. We gave him a round of applause and as soon as it died down, Draco, who was beside me, turned around and called Potter.

"Potter! Potter! Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" He said, trying his best not to laugh and I just smiled at him as I shook my head. _This boy really loved starting fights._

"Shove off, Malfoy" Ron Weasley said then grabbed Harry's shoulder as he diverted their attention back to Dumbledore. Draco turned back to me and gave me a wink which made me scoff at him though, my smile never left my face. Dumbledore went on about and he mentioned how the Dementors were roaming around the outside of Hogwarts, trying to find Sirius Black, a runaway from Azkaban and according to Draco, a traitor to the Black family. He mentioned that dementors could be dangerous as they don't really distinguish those who would do good or those who would get in their way. Although after that, he told us to gather around and eat the feast that was in front of us. It took me no time because as I hear those words, I grabbed a chicken sandwich in front of me and started eating. Mia sat on my other side so all throughout dinner, we chatted amongst each other as a few other Slytherins introduced themselves to me and I gave them a smile as I introduced myself as well. Unlike what people say about Slytherin, not everyone was mean and mostly everyone was nice. I am nice too because I was taught to respect others from a young age as my mother told me that first impressions are always important. As a part of a pureblood family, I would always get praised and my family and I were always talked about, this led to my mother telling me that I should always give a good first impression to others as I was carrying the family name wherever I go. Elijah thought this was bullshit, of course, as he got scolded by mother whenever they were called for Elijah's troublesome manners. He was nice to me and to everyone around him, no one can deny that, but bloody hell that boy is full of mischief. Before I knew it, dinner ended and the prefects stood up and started to lead us out of the great hall as people chatted about with each other.

"Estelle!" Someone called out as Mia and I were talking, making me turn around to see the curly haired girl again, along with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for banishing the dementor earlier, if it weren't for you Harry would've been in for it. I'm Hermione Granger by the way" She smiled at me as she held her hand out.

"No worries, it was nothing. I'm Estelle but you can call me Stella" I smiled back and shook her hand. _First Impressions_. I kept that in mind as I shook her hand, along with Harry and Ron's. After some small talk, I saw Draco from the corner of my eye stomping his way over to us, making me chuckle and start to end the conversation.

"I'll be leaving now since I can see Draco heading towards us, i'll save you the trouble. See you in our classes, _Au Revoir_ " I said with a smile then headed towards Draco's direction and stopped him from heading to the trio. I gave him a warning look, making him scoff and turn away from their direction. The trio scrambled to their feet and started to walk with the rest of their house to the Gryffindor tower while Draco grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the dungeons as I dragged Mia along with me as well. As we headed down to the dungeons, I admire the dimly lit passage way that had a green glow to it. Draco dragged me down further and we stopped in front of a stone wall. I mean, everything down here was stone but this wall was different. It was a black marble panel that had a sheen to it, unlike the rest of the walls that had your normal, rough stone. This wall had pillars at it sides that had small snakes going around it and in the middle, there was one big snake that looks like it was about to slither away. Draco stood in front of it and said the words ' _Pure-Blood'_ , making the snake rattle and the door slide to the side as it revealed the common room inside of it. _It was breathtaking_ , I thought to myself. Right when you enter, there was a notice board on the side with announcements concerning Slytherins while the common room password was right on top. Mia explained that it changed every two weeks and that the other houses had no idea where the common room was and they'll most likely get lost when they walk into the dungeons. The common room was dimly lit and like the dungeons outside, it had a green hue to it as chandeliers hung from the ceiling, snakes and skulls were displayed above the fireplace and two coaches were in front of it while there were circular tables on the other end of the room. Draco said goodnight to Mia and I and after hugging me, he went up to the boy's dormitory while Mia pulled me to the girls'. Apparently, she bribed Snape into agreeing that I share a room with her saying that she was my friend and she can help me settle into Hogwarts faster so with that, we did become roommates. As soon as I entered our room, I saw my uniforms and robes laid out on my bed and Mia's side was messy with her trunks wide open while mine was untouched.

"I see you're as messy as ever" I laughed, making Mia blush from embarrassment and slap my shoulder. I grabbed the uniforms on the bed and started to fold them as I placed them in the top drawer of the dresser beside my bed. Mia started to unpack as well and we stood there in silence though, I never liked silence so I opened my trunk and got out my record player then placed it on top of my dresser. I got out a vinyl then started to put it in the player, the song Dancing Queen soon echoing throughout the room.

"Stella turn it down, we might get in trouble for being too loud!" Mia said and I got out my wand, casting the muffliato charm on the door and on the walls so that people from the outside wouldn't hear anything that's happening in our room, aside from a small buzzing sound.

"All fixed" I smirked then I jumped on Mia's bed, making her shriek but it was soon replaced by laughter as she got up and jumped around as well. I jumped down and ran to the trunk on my bed, grabbing a hair brush and used it as my mic while I sang my heart out.

"You can dance, you can jive!" I sang and pointed at Mia and she laughed as she pointed at me and sang the next line, "Having the time of your life!"

"Ooo! See that girl!"

"Watch that scene!"

"Digging the dancing queen!" Mia and I laughed as we continued to sing along to the song while unpacking our trunks, not really caring that it was way passed bed time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

The next day, Mia woke me up by shaking my body like I was a bloody salt shaker, making me groan in response and told her to go away.

"Stella, seriously, get up! This is your first day in Hogwarts!" She said and continued to shake me, making me groan louder but this time, I sat up on my bed. I scowled at her and all she gave me was an innocent smile, she was already half dressed so with what last groan of frustration, I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Once I was done, I headed back to the room and got out my uniform. I put it on then cast a charm to my brown hair to dry it out and curl it to perfection like it always is. I put on my necklaces and rings as well as my boots then grabbed my bag and slung it on my shoulder. Mia grabbed my hand then practically dragged me out of the common room and into the great hall.

"Mia!" Someone called out as we were entering the great hall and when we turned around, I saw that it was the Weasley twins.

"Hi!" Mia smiled at them then gave them a hug each and after which, she turned back to me and started to introduce me.

"This is Stella" I smiled at them and they smiled back saying, "We know" at the same time which made me laugh lightly

"Okay so you're Fred" I said as I looked at the twin to the left, "And you're George?" now pointing to the twin on the right. They laughed out loud as they gave me their cheeky smiles, nodding their heads to signal that I was right. Mia smiled at me, proud that I was becoming friends with two of her favorite people. We talked for a while until the twins were called over to the Gryffindor table. They said their goodbyes then headed to their table as Mia and I headed to ours and I was immediately greeted by Draco with a scowl on his face.

"What's got your face all sour this early in the morning?" I laughed as I took a seat beside him.

"Pansy won't leave me alone" He scoffed as he angrily took a bite out of his breakfast sandwich

"Ohh where is she? I want to see her! You always talk about how annoying she is, I wanna put a face to an annoying bitch" I smirked which made him smile a bit. He slightly turned his head to his right and I followed where he was looking. I saw a petite girl, looks shorter than me, with jet black hair that fell to her shoulders and bangs that covered her forehead and she was looking directly at Draco with dreamy eyes.

"She kinda looks like a btec version of me with short hair" I said and Draco whipped his head back at me, looking at me like I was crazy

"What? My bangs look better though" I laughed, patting his back then took a bite out of my own sandwich. Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin, started to go across the table as he flicked his wands at every student, giving them their schedule. Mia and I had divination together though, Draco didn't and he had his first class with Pansy which the scowl on his face come back as he went out of the great hall. Mia and I finished our then headed to the divination classroom. We went inside and sat down on the small stools beside a free table, Mia and I sitting beside each other. Students fled inside and as soon as every table was filled, a woman with big eyes, big eyeglasses as well as big fluffy and curly hair walked inside the classroom. She sat on the big chair in the middle of the classroom then started to speak.

"I am Professor Trelawney and together, we shall cast ourselves into the future!" She said excitedly. She told us to grab our partner's cup so I grabbed Mia's and she grabbed mine. She started to say all these words about reading into the future and I chuckled lightly as I remember Elijah telling me that she was full of bullshit. I looked at Mia's cup intently and the tea leaves started to look like butterflies.

"Yours looks like butterflies, that means success and happiness" I looked up and smiled at her but when I saw her scared expression, my smile immediately faltered.

"What? What is it Mia?" I asked her frantically and with a rather loud voice which made the whole class turn to me. Mia didn't answer me but instead, she handed me my tea cup as Professor rushed to our table. I didn't get the chance to see the tea leaves though because as I was about to reach for it, Professor Trelawney yanked it out of Mia's hand and as soon as she saw the tea leaves, she dropped the cup to the floor then hugged me.

"What? Can any of you tell me what was in it? Why are your faces like that?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed that no one was answering me.

"Oh, bless you, Child" Trelawney said as she cupped my face, making me roll my eyes and ask her one more time, "What was in the cup?"

With a long sigh, she grabbed my shoulders then looked me in the eyes as she said, "A skull and a grim, that means someone close to you will die and the grim is an omen of death"

She cried out then left me be, leaving me wide-eyed and eyebrows furrowed as I was still confused.

"That's not true right? Elijah told me she's full of shit anyway" I whispered to Mia and she laughed lightly as she agreed with me although, I know she believes in stuff like this so I can still see her hesitating but she gave me a small smile nonetheless.

-

"Do you think it's true?" I asked Draco as we followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest for Care of Magical Creatures. I told him about what happened in Divination since I needed someone's opinion and Mia wasn't with me in this class.

"Nah, she's full of bullshit don't believe her" He said confidently

"Alright, less chatting and form a group over there! Oh and open your books to page 49" Hagrid turned around and told us, making Draco scoff and ask, "And exactly how do we do that?"

Hagrid replied, saying that we just need to stroke the spine. I looked at Draco and he did what Hagrid told. He gripped the book in his left hand then started to stroke the spine of the book with his right, his ring shining against the sun as the veins in his hands became more prominent while he stroked the book with his two fingers.

"Stella! Stop daydreaming" Draco said as he lightly shoved my shoulder with a laugh

"Right" I said then looked down at my book as I felt my cheeks heat up. He does not need to know that my mind just thought of that. I gripped my book and stroked the spine of it, just like Draco did as I tried to get the image of his hands out of my head. The book made a sound and it opened slightly, making me smile then Draco grabbed my hand and led me to a ledge by a tree where we put down our things. As I just put my book on top of my bag, Draco already turned around and started to say something that made me roll my eyes, _this bitch really has a lot to say huh_.

"Oh Yeah, terribly funny, really witty! God this place has gone to the dogs! Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes" Draco scoffed, making Crabbe laugh and Goyle chuckle. I turned around and he was talking to the trio, yet again, then Harry started to move forward, like he was about to pounce at Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy" He said making me whisper out an 'ohh' as Draco looked back at me. Thank God someone else rather than me has the guts to stand up to Draco although, Harry is a different case because Draco hated Harry and he loved me-

_Wait, why the hell was I thinking this?_

I was cut off my thoughts when I saw Draco slowly walk up to Harry, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion, _what's he up to now?_ I thought, but I didn't need to think further because Draco pointed at the sky above Harry and had a scared expression on his face as he shouted, "Dementor! Dementor!" He walked back to Crabbe and Goyle as they put the hood of their robes over their head, pretending to be dementors to mock Harry, making me roll my eyes.

"Okay, that's enough Draco" I said as I patted his shoulder, telling him to stop but of course, his ego needed more.

"See if it wasn't for Stella, the Dementor probably would've sucked the soul out of Potter! Famous Harry Potter, can't even fight for himself!" Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me to his side but his remark made me scoff at his childishness.

"Stop it, Draco" I said then pulled Draco away from Harry as Hermione pulled Harry away, making sure to give Draco a mocking smile, which made me laugh lightly. We stayed at the back of the class since knowing that Draco is quite literally a five year old who always wants the attention on him, he'll start to pick on someone soon. Hagrid started the class and he introduced us to Buckbeak, a hippogriff. He told us how easily offended they are, that they don't want to be insulted, which made me laugh to myself as I immediately thought of Draco. Hagrid asked who wanted to say hello and suddenly, everyone took a step back. I stayed in my place since to be honest, I found magical creatures, well, magical. They were interesting to me and knowing more about each and every one of them was actually fun. Harry didn't take a step back like the others, leaving him in the front so Hagrid called him. He slowly walked towards Buckbeak and bowed, just like Hagrid told him to do. After a while, Buckbeak bowed down as well and i'm pretty sure it means that he saw Harry as his friend since it didn't attack him. He went up to pat the hippogriff and I stared intently but was cut off when someone nudged my shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!" I said and I turned around to the person who bumped into me, it was Draco eating a green apple. I rolled my eyes at him as he gave me a wink, I did ignore this but as I gave my attention back to the scene in front of me, a smile crept up my face. Harry went closer to the hippogriff and sure enough, it really did like him because it nuzzled his head into Harry's hand. Hagrid clapped then asked for another volunteer as Harry went back to his previous spot. Since I did love reading about them, I thought, why not pet them? I gave myself a smile and started to walk to the front of the class. Hagrid was about to say something to me but of course, Draco interrupted.

"Oh please" He scoffed then walked up to the hippogriff, "Yeah, you're not dangerous at all are you?"

"Draco, stop!" I whisper shouted at him but he didn't budge

"Draco stop, you'll scare it!" I said but again, he was literally a five year old who can never follow a simple instruction. He continued to walk up to it and when I heard the hippogriff scream, I shouted a spell at Draco in hopes to get him away from the creature, "Accio!"

Like what happened in the train yesterday, I performed a spell even without a wand. Draco came flying to me, knocking me over in the process although, I was a second too late as Buckbeak already slashed Draco's arm with his claws. I softly pushed his body out of the way then went to his side, examining his body for other injuries while I scolded him.

"You dimwit! Did your brain not register anything that I said?!" I said, slapping his jaw lightly but he just groaned in pain as he held his arm. I sighed and was about to carry him up but Hagrid came into view and carried Draco in his arms.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" He shouted, grabbing his arm and I just rolled my eyes in response. When will this boy stop being so dramatic?

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouted as he carried Draco to the hospital wing. All of us went back to our things then started to go back to the castle and I let Crabbe carry Draco's stuff since I couldn't be arsed anymore. I slung my bag on my shoulder then started to walk back to the castle on my own when the trio walked up to me.

"How do you put up with him?" Hermione asked as the three of them started to walk beside me

"I've been putting up with him since we were little, i'm used to it" I shrugged and Hermione nodded though, it seems like they had a lot of questions to ask me since Ron turned to me and asked me, "How did you do it? Cast a spell even without a wand?"

"I don't know to be honest, maybe it's the fact that i'm related to one of the most powerful original wizards" I shrugged again then widened my eyes when I realized how cocky that sounded so I said, "I'm not boasting, that's just genuinely the only reason I can think of" And they nodded their heads in response. I never really liked boasting what I have, I only do it when the other person is trying to compare me to them or they belittle me, if you will. I like to be respected and liked, I don't want to be seen as a cocky twat who boasts about the things that they have. The trio said a quick 'see you' then they headed to the great hall since it was a free period for our year and a few others. I, however, headed to the hospital wing because i'm going to see my best friend. If i'm being honest, I had no bloody idea where the hospital wing was so I searched almost the whole of Hogwarts when I finally found it as I walked up one of the towers that had a sign that said _Hospital Tower_. I panted slightly as the walk around Hogwarts plus the walk up the tower knocked the wind out of me. I headed inside the wing and was about to call a healer or whoever was in charge but what I saw in front of me made me want to throw myself off the tower I was stood on. Draco was sat on the hospital bed with a sling on his arm, laughing while he and Pansy, who was sat on a chair beside his bed, talked.

"Ah Ms. Cirillo! I'm Madam Pomfrey, the Matron of Hogwarts. What can I do for you dear?" She beamed at me as she appeared in front of me, covering Draco and Pansy from my sight.

"Nothing Madam, I was just heading down anyways. It was nice meeting you!" I smiled back then turned around before she could say anything else. I huffed as I went down the stairs and headed to the great hall. I thought Draco hated Pansy though, so why was he talking to her? I pushed that thought out of my mind and tried my best to stay calm as I headed inside the great hall. I spotted Mia sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George and I decided to sit with them. I sat beside Mia with no explanation then got out a book from my bag and started reading. I noticed that they stopped their conversation so I looked back up and saw that they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Mia asked as she chuckled

"Nothing" I replied then went back to reading as the three of them went back to their conversation. A few minutes passed as I peacefully read my book when I saw Mia, from the corner of my eye, look at the entrance then she looked down at me with a smirk.

"Now I know why" She said and I followed her gazed. As soon as I turned around, I saw Draco walking side by side with Pansy as they sat down behind us in the Slytherin table.

"Hey Stella, you didn't visit me in the hospital wing, did you?" Draco asked from behind me but I didn't dare look back so I just continued reading my book.

"I already saved your ass from getting severely injured, I didn't need to visit you" I scoffed, trying to read my book but I gave up and rolled my eyes instead, earning a small laugh from George. I guess Draco turned back around because he didn't bother me anymore. I was about to read my book again and actually focus on it but of course, Pansy had to say something.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" She asked and I felt my blood boil so without thinking, I said something out loud.

" _Does it hurt terribly, Draco_?" I said in a dramatic and mocking voice as I flipped a page from my book, making George laugh out loud and I heard him whisper to Fred, "I like her"

"What's your problem?" Pansy asked me as I heard shuffling behind me so i'm guessing, she turned to look at me.

"You" I said coldly as I turned around, giving her the most deathly death stare I could do and it seemed to work because she widened her eyes and turned back around as she hid her face in her hand. I scoffed at this then turned back around, I looked at George and he was cheekily smiling at me, which made me blush slightly as I realized he was watching the whole thing.

"What?" I asked him

"You're something else, Stella" He chuckled and I felt myself blush even more so I just hid my face with my book as I continued reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"Stella"

"Stella"

"Stella"

"Estelle!" Draco kept pestering me, poking my arm while I was trying to read my book in peace.

"What?" I spat

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked

"Who says i'm ignoring you?" I replied then ate a spoonful of my cereal as I continued reading my book, not even glancing at him once.

"Stella, you won't even look me in the eye" He said which made me sigh. He for sure won't stop pestering me for the rest of the day so i'll just get it over with this morning. I dropped my spoon in my bowl then turned my head to face Draco and I was instantly greeted by his bright blue eyes while his damp hair flopped down his face.

"So, why are you ignoring me?" He asked, resting his chin on his hand as he came closer to me

"Personal space much?" I scoffed then moved to the right but it proved meaningless because Draco just moved closer to me again, making me roll my eyes.

"Take a hint Malfoy, she's jealous of Pansy" Mia said from beside me with a laugh, making me scowl at her as I nudged her shoulder saying, "I am not!" and Draco just laughed

" _Merde,_ I am not! Why would I be jealous of her?" I said, looking at Mia then at Draco

"Because she's spending all her time with Draco" Mia teased but we both know Draco would be mine if only we would make a move on each other. Draco and I were best friends, yes, but sometimes, I feel like it could be more. Though sometimes, I also just feel like it's just an infatuation since i'm growing up and stuff, so maybe it's just that.

"Please, everyone knows that i've got Draco wrapped around my finger" I smirked knowingly

"What are you on about?" Draco scoffed, making Mia laugh but I, however, wanted to prove my point. I turned my head to Draco as I put my book down and leaned closer to him, making intense eye contact. I grazed his jaw with my hand then pressed my lips against his ear as I whispered, "You know it's true Draco". I felt him tense under me, making me pull away as I laughed out loud.

"See? Point proven" I smirked as I looked at him. He rolled his eyes and was about to say something back but someone walked into the great hall, practically crying out my name.

"Estelle Marie!" Elijah shouted, his uniform all messed up with his yellow Hufflepuff tie not even tied and barely hanging on to his collar. He ran to the Slytherin table as he screamed out my name, earning the stares of almost everyone who was in the great hall at that current moment.

"What trouble did you cause now, Elijah Malakai?" I rolled my eyes as I turned towards him, already knowing he did something based on his appearance and him shouting my name like he was crying for help. Even if I didn't study here before, I know all about Elijah's troublesome behavior as he was always up to something mischievous, even in the Manor. He always owls me whenever he did something he was happy about or whenever he got detention for it as well.

"I may have accidentally broke a few ingredient bottles while in Snape's potion cupboard?" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head, making me gasp in shock

"And what the bloody hell do you want me to do? Snape's Head of Slytherin, I have to have a good impression!" I whisper shouted at him

"Ugh, you don't have to! Father is friends with Snape, it's all good, let's go" He said then grabbed my arm, yanking me away from the table before I could even oblige. After Elijah winked at Draco who was about to resist, he dragged me out of the great hall and up the stairs, heading to the hallway where Snape's potion cupboard was. Once we arrived, I saw that the door was wide open and both the Weasley twins were inside, Fred was fixing the shelves to make it look like nothing happened and George was picking up pieces of broken glass from the floor.

"George, you'll injure yourself doing that! Let me cast a spell on it" I said then told him to drop the pieces back on the floor, which he did. I put my hand over the pieces and took a deep breath.

"Evanesco" I said and the familiar glow shot out of my palm and the broken glass, along with its contents, were now gone. "See? Like nothing ever happened" I smiled as I grabbed George's hand since he offered it to help me stand up.

"Both of you are setting yourselves up for trouble if you partner up with my brother for pranks" I said to them, making them laugh and Elijah roll his eyes. All four of us were about to leave the cupboard when we heard a cough from outside and I mentally groaned as I prepared myself to face him.

"Ah I see you three are at it again! Which one of you broke my stuff this time?" Snape said in his famous monotonous tone that always made him sound either sarcastic or mad, or both. He shooed us out of the cupboard as he himself went inside, probably to prevent us from causing any more damage. "If no one will speak up, the three of you will get detention" He said as he looked at the three boys. I was hoping I would be free to go since it seems like Snape didn't even see me but the three suddenly turned their heads to me, making Snape turn to me as well. I knew what they wanted me to do and I absolutely hated it, but I did it anyway. I took a deep breath and took the hair tie out of my ponytail as I let my hair fall down, a plan already brewing in my head. I twisted the hair tie between my two pointer fingers and within a second, I aimed it at one of the bottles beside Snape and let it go, making the bottle break into pieces as the glass and its contents fell onto the floor.

"Are you mentally deficient?" Snape asked, he looked angry but his voice was still the same as before

"If I was mentally deficient, I would've missed" I said with a smirk on my face, earning a stifled laughter from the three.

"You are your father's daughter" He scoffed at me then led all four of us to his room for detention. He knew all of us had a free period and thank Merlin for that because I sure as hell wouldn't want to miss a class on my second day. Once we entered the classroom, Snape immediately had to leave because he had a meeting or something like that so to prevent us from skipping detention, he cast a locking charm on the door which only he could undo and he would be back in an hour to let us free.

"If mother hears about this I am blaming you" I said then smacked Elijah's arm

"I must say, that was quite the show earlier" George said with a smirk and Fred nodded his head in agreement, "Wicked"

We talked about a lot of stuff to pass the time we had as we were stuck in this classroom. Fred and George talked about their first prank with Elijah and since that time together, they became reliant on each other when pulling pranks, they even invited me to go on pranks with them and I laughed at this, telling them to simply look for me when they needed me. Growing up, my mother was very strict about manners and father was what you call as the joker. I got my academic excellence from both of them although, father's excellence was beyond the academic aspect. When I was little, french lessons with mother always ended with Elijah pulling me out of the living room and dragging me outside, either to play quidditch or to show a prank that he was about to pull on father. Even if father became the dummy for all of Elijah's pranks, he was severely grateful and filled with happiness as he saw his younger self in Elijah and even me whenever I pull successful pranks on Elijah, sometimes even Draco.

"C'mon, i'll fix your hair" George said as he sat on the desk behind me and I moved the chair that I was sitting on closer to him. He dangled his legs beside my body then he gathered my hair in his hand, feeling his hands start to braid the top of my head.

"You know how to braid?" I asked with a smile, even if he couldn't see it since I couldn't really turn my head.

"Yep, I've got a younger sister" He replied and I felt him continue as he grabbed chunks of my hair from the sides and french braided my hair. The other two dimwits were playing some kind of game where they lay out their two hand in front of each other while the other tries to slap it and if they did slap it, they get to slap the other on the head. I had no idea what it was called and in fact, it was the first time I saw something like it. They continued doing this, concentrated on their slapping which just made me laugh to myself. George and I talked while those two slapped each other until their brains came out of their heads. We got to know each other a little more as he braided my hair and when he was finished, he pulled out his wand and transfigured a hair tie from a broken pencil on the floor then tied my braid together. When he said he was done, I felt the braid from the top to the bottom and it was perfect, he even let down a few pieces at the front which framed my face, just the way I like it.

"Thank you" I smiled at him, finally turning around. I turned my chair around so I would be facing him then sat back down in a cross sitting position. George and I continued to talk, laughing about the most random things and let him tell me all the stories about his adventures with Fred. George told me about their plan as well and how they ended up in Snape's potion cupboard. Apparently, they were going to help Elijah brew some sleeping draught to give to Filch so they could prank him but as the three of them went to the cupboard for the ingredients, they got too frantic and they knocked over some bottles in the process. Out of no where, George signaled me to come closer to him which made me furrow my eyebrows but I leaned forward nonetheless. He started to lift his jumper, as well as his button up underneath it, making me widen my eyes in shock. I was about to say something to him but the folded paper tucked in his pants cut me off. He took the paper out and I caught a glimpse of his v-line before he pulled down his jumper, proceeding to lean forward closer to me then showed me the paper although, there wasn't anything written on it.

 _"_ What's that supposed to be?" I asked him

"You'll see" He smirked then grabbed his wand and pointed it at the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". The paper in hands suddenly had texts appearing on the front and I read it, _The Marauder's Map._ With a smile on his face, George handed it to me and told me to open it, which I did. I unfolded the paper and a map of a place started to appear and names with footsteps moved around the map.

_Wait_

"This is a map of Hogwarts? And you can see the Professors?" I asked George and he nodded his head as the smile on his face grew bigger. " _Incroyable"_ I said, amazed at the map I was staring at. "You got it faster than Mia!" He laughed, making Fred who was now seated at the table beside George, roll his eyes at him. Mia did mention that the twins made her cover up for them when they needed help so I wasn't surprised that Mia already knew. The two of them explained that the map showed everyone, where they are and what they're doing at every minute of everyday. I looked at the map in awe, looking at the different footsteps that was all over it. I saw Draco in the hallway, walking beside Blaise and Mia as they headed to DADA since it was our next subject. I was about to look for Cedric although, I noticed Snape's footsteps heading towards our way, making me widen my eyes and fold the paper back to it's original form.

"Snape's coming!" I said and gave it back to George. He pointed his wand towards it again but this time he said something different, "Mischief managed". As if on cue, the door suddenly rattled and it burst open just after George hid the map back in his pants. Snape entered the room then ushered us to get out, saying we should go to our class. The four of us fled out of the classroom although, Snape held me back to talk to me first, "Ms. Cirillo, I hope you won't end up like your brother who's always in trouble, I don't need another walking reminder of your father who has caused me too much stress before." He said and I nodded vigorously. He let me go then I practically ran to the DADA classroom as the bell already rang a few minutes before. I ran through the hallways, no one in sight since classes are already in session. I arrived at the door and burst it open, making everyone including Professor Lupin look at me.

"Ah Ms. Cirillo! come in" I closed the door behind me and started to explain myself and how I got held up with Snape but it looked like Professor had something else in mind as he stared at me intently and said, "You are a spitting image of Elizabeth"

I widened my eyes as I realized he was talking about my mother, "You knew my mother?"

"Of course! Eli and I were practically inseparable back in the day" He smiled then snapped out of his little reminiscing trance when he told me to blend in with the class. I looked at the crowd and when I saw a mop of blonde hair, I immediately went to him. I smiled at him as I walked over and he returned it. Professor Lupin started his class and he talked about the wardrobe that was rattling behind him. I put my hands behind my back as I listened and out of no where, Draco grabbed both of my hands and put it in one of his as his other one was still in the sling from when he injured himself, he drew small circles on my palm and I felt him lean forward as he put his chin on my shoulder. Draco was taller than me but with my boots on, we were practically down to the same height so the position we were currently in wasn't awkward at all, it was comforting actually. He nuzzled his head onto my shoulder and I felt his hair brush against my neck making me grip his hand and take a sharp intake of breath. I already know he was smirking as I tried my best not to move under his touch. We were in the back and in the far corner of the class but one small sound and I know everyone would turn their heads at us. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction so I didn't move a limb and I continued listening to Lupin as he told us to repeat after him, saying the spell that counteracts a boggart and makes it go away, "Riddikulus!" The class chanted.

"This class is riddikulus" Draco scoffed, lifting his head from my shoulder but keeping my hands in his. I stifled out a laugh at his comment and proceeded to roll my eyes at him, he was always bitter for nothing. Lupin called Neville to the front, making him face his boggart. The wardrobe opened and out came Snape. Neville's body shook slightly but he pointed his wand at his boggart and shouted the riddikulus spell, making Snape's clothes turn into grandma clothes and the whole class erupted in laughter. Lupin then asked us to form a line and we did. We were at the very back, Mia in front of me and Draco behind me as he still hasn't let go of my hands. Lupin went to the record player in the corner of the room then started to play music, calling students one after the other to call out their boggart and chant riddikulus at them. After a while, it was Harry's turn and he looked at the jack in the box clown that was from a previous student. He stared at it intently and within a second, it turned into a dementor. _Oh Merlin, not again._

I shook Draco's hand off of mine then sprinted in front of Harry and said, "Expecto Patronum!". Like my previous encounter with a dementor in the train, light shot out of my palm and it made the dementor screech and move backwards. Harry held onto my arm and Lupin was fast on his feet, shouting out riddikulus at the dementor as it turned into a balloon and went back inside the wardrobe.

"Okay that's enough for today class" Lupin said as he looked back at the students behind us who were in shock at what just happened. They all let out groans as they themselves wanted to shout at their boggart and in return, Lupin just apologized as he said that it was the end of the lesson. I looked at the boy who was gripping my arm and his face was pale, like the life was sucked out of him.

"You okay?" I asked him but instead of answering my question, he let go of my arm and said "Thank you, again". I nodded my head at him then patted his back, about to head out of the room with the rest of the students but Lupin pulled me back.

"Did you just cast a patronus charm without a wand?" He asked me, unsure of what he just saw and I just nodded in reply, Harry backing me up by saying, "She did it to a dementor that attacked me on the train too and in classes she can casts spells with just using her hand, she doesn't even need a wand at this point"

"A Cirillo in the flesh" Lupin's confusion was replaced by a small chuckle and he was back to reminiscing again, "Her mother was like that too. In our days here in Hogwarts, she was practically using her wand as a prop since she could do almost everything without it"

Everything that he was saying about my mother made me wonder, how close were they? If they were as close as Lupin made it seem, why has mother never talked about him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a dream, a fantasy  
> To help me through reality

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

Time seemed to fly faster than a golden snitch because before I knew it, it was nearing the holidays again. It wasn't snowing just yet but it was already starting to get cold. Today was our school trip to Hogsmeade and I really wanted to go although, Draco wanted to stay.

"C'mon!" I said as I tried to push him out of the common room but he wouldn't budge. I groaned out in frustration, "Fine, whatever, be like that" I scoffed at him then headed out of the common room. I walked up the dungeons and made my way out to the front courtyard where everyone in our year who had their parents sign the consent form were rounded up. I even put on a cute outfit today but Draco didn't notice it as well. I mean, I put on outfits for myself because I love to dress up but a simple ' _oh your outfit is nice'_ from Draco would be cool too. I sighed as I moved forward to the group but instantly smiled as I saw Mia waving at me.

"I love your outfit!" She smiled and I beamed at her, "Thank you!" See, this is one of the reasons why Mia is my best friend, she never fails to cheer me up even if she isn't aware of it. She linked our arms together as we followed the rest of the group and I looked at my outfit again and smiled. I was wearing denim straight cut pants that were loose on my legs and frayed at the bottom, I wore a fitted plain black long sleeved shirt that was kind of cropped as my stomach slightly showed and a green checkered button up over it plus a black belt to hold my pants in place. The pebbles below us crunched as my boots made contact with them, Mia and I heading to Honeyduke's as McGonagall let us roam around the place. As we walked inside, I immediately let go of Mia's arm and started to look at the rows and rows of candy, trying to find my favorite.

"Looking for this?" I whipped my head around and saw Draco in his usual clothes, a black turtle neck and black pants, holding up the pink packet of salt water taffy. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he quite literally appeared out of no where, "Where did you come from?"

Instead of answering me though, he just chuckled as he put his uninjured arm around me, "C'mon, i'll pay"

I rolled my eyes, "I can pay for my own stuff, Draco"

"I know, but I want to treat you, I know it's you favorite" He smirked then pinched my cheeks, making me roll my eyes again but this time, I had a small smile on my face. Instead of arguing with him, I let him pay for the salt water taffy that he got for me. Once he paid, he got the packet and handed it to me with the biggest smile on his face. I gave him a thank you and opened the packet, grabbing one as I took it out from the wrapper and ate it. Draco grabbed one as well and he tried opening the wrapper but his hand hurt from doing so and being the best friend that I am, I laughed at him then proceeded to help him. I grabbed the candy from his hand and took it out of the wrapper, then moving my hand towards his mouth. My fingers brushed his lips as he grabbed the candy in his mouth, evidently pecking it as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mia asked and I shot out of my trance, breaking eye contact with Draco. I looked at Mia with wide eyes, not really sure of what just happened seconds ago, " _Rein,_ No"

She just laughed in response and went in between us as she headed to the counter. After she paid, the three of us went out of Honeyduke's and just walked around Hogsmeade for a while until McGonagall called us back to the group. Once we were complete, we all headed back to Hogwarts, Mia leaving us to go to her Ravenclaw friend so now, Draco and I were left alone. Whenever stuff like what happened a while ago happens, none of us really says anything about it. We just drop it and never talk about it again, even though deep inside, I want to confront him. We always had moments like that, we always looked at each other like we were the only two people in the world, like everything around us seemed to pause. I sighed to myself, knowing that these feelings or whatever this is that I have for Draco will just lock itself up at the very back of my brain. We were now back at Hogwarts and we were just chilling in the common room. I was reading a book on the couch, humming the words to a song but I couldn't really concentrate because Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were being noisy little twats as they were sat on one of the circular tables of the room. I took a deep breath, giving up on reading in the common room so I got up and headed out, my feet dragging me to the library. I read my book while I walked to the library because I really liked it, it was well written and I couldn't wait to finish. I softly sang the song that's been stuck in my head all week, not really caring who hears me, I was just in my own element.

_I have a dream, a song to sing_

_To help me cope with anything_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future even if you fail_

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

"Stella!" I turned around and saw Ron Weasley, running towards me.

 _"Bonjour"_ I smiled at him, stopping in my tracks to wait for him. "What's up?" I asked as we continued walking after he caught up with me.

"Uhm, I was kind of uhm..wondering...if you could help me with Charms?" He said as he sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head. I laughed softly then nodded my head at him, "Sure, i'm heading to the library right now, if you want to?"

-

As it turns out, hanging out with Ron was a fun thing to do because like his brothers, he had a lot on his mind. He may be awkward at times but he really does know how to make you laugh, even if you were so serious in teaching him about charms.

"I'm serious!" I said, smacking his hand lightly but I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. This resulted to Ron laughing even louder than before, it was a surprise Madam Pince hasn't kicked us out yet. We were sat opposite from each other in the table, my left leg propped up on the chair and leaning against the table as my hands were holding the redhead's charms book, adding notes to almost every page as I try to teach him.

"Okay, Lumos?" I asked after we've calmed down. It was already dark outside and there were a few people left in the library, it only sunk in now that we've been here since the afternoon. I helped him study a while ago, teaching him wand movements and pronunciations of the charms and now, i'm asking him charm names and he has to tell me what it does.

"Illuminates the tip of the wand, allowing us to see in the dark" I smiled at his answer, knowing that he's actually learning something from what I was teaching him. We continued on for a while until we looked at the wall clock and saw that it was time for dinner. We headed out of the library side by side and headed to the great hall when Ron suddenly asked me what I wanted in return. At first, I was confused so I asked him again, he said he wanted to repay me in some way for helping him with charms. I refused, saying that he didn't have to give me anything in return but he wouldn't budge.

"You like salt water taffy right? I heard you and Malfoy in Honeyduke's a while ago." He shrugged then told me to come to him after I ate dinner so he can go to his common room and give me a whole packet of salt water taffy. I knew he wasn't going to back down so instead of arguing, I just nodded my head, at least I have more taffy now. We walked into the great hall and Ron said a quick goodbye and headed to the Gryffindor table and I was about to head to the Slytherin table but my dimwitted brother shouted out my name, again, as he entered the great hall.

"Estelle Marie!" He shouted, not noticing I was in front of him, and all eyes turned to the doorway, to us. I rolled my eyes and huffed, turning around to face him and his expression turned into a small smile, "Oh good, you're right there, let's go"

"Elijah, I didn't transfer to Hogwarts to be your knight and shining armour! Go deal with it by yourself" I scoffed then headed to the Slytherin table but Elijah being...well...him, he didn't let it go and he pestered me as I walked. People were still staring at us and I was already groaning in annoyance at my brother but of course, he wouldn't take no as answer.

"What did you do now?" I sat down at the table in the free space between Mia and Draco, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and taking a bite out of it. Elijah took a seat beside me, in between Mia and I. The Slytherins didn't really care since they knew Elijah was my brother and also because of the fact that we're actually nice towards other houses, not like how other people make us out to be.

"Well, you see, McGonagall caught me walking out of the Slytherin common room a while ago and of course, questioned me. I kind of told her that I came to see you so if she questions you just say that I did come to see you, Okay? Okay." He explained and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I took another bite from my apple, "What the hell were you doing in our common room?"

"Uhm...uuuuhm." He stuttered out as he looked like he was thinking of a good explanation. Out of no where, Mia bursts out laughing, along with Blaise, and I looked more confused than ever, "What? What did he do?"

"My guy!" Adrian Pucey, a higher year Slytherin, laughed as he did the guy hand shake pat on the back thing with my brother. I, however, was still clueless as to what was happening. "Surely you get it by now?" Draco asked and I stared blankly at him as I scoffed, "Does it look like I do?" which only made them laugh even more.

"Basically, your brother had s-" Adrian started but he didn't have to finish the sentence, I immediately got it. I turned to my brother with shock written all over my face as I gasped, "Elijah Malakai Cirillo what the bloody hell!"

"That is absolutely disgusting can we please talk about something else?" I shuddered as I wore a disgusted look on my face, my friends still laughing at me.

"Love you, lil sis" He laughed once more, ruffling my hair in the process. I groaned in frustration as he made my hair into a mess but before I could scream at him, he already got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table. I ran my fingers through my hair, taming it as I was still looking at Elijah with a death stare. He sat beside Cedric then they started talking, Cedric looking at my direction as well as Elijah after a few exchange of words. Cedric burst out in laughter, Elijah giving me a sickeningly sweet smile which made me put my middle finger up at him and Cedric just laughed even more.

"Bloody dimwit" I rolled my eyes as I whispered, angrily eating the rest of my apple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't jealous before we met  
> Now every woman I see is a potential threat

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

One of the few things that people should know about pureblood families is that they _love_ to throw parties, invite important people while they drink champagne and talk about business. _Rich Bitch galore_. I love my mother, so much, but I think she's just too obsessed with parties. Every year, she throws a Christmas party and invites all the purebloods that she knows and is friends with, she even invites the Weasleys but sadly, they always politely decline but I can't blame them though, most of the families are just stuck up and plain rude. It was the holiday season so we were back home and out of Hogwarts though, all I did was lock myself up in my room and if I did go out, it's to the field in our backyard to read books under a tree. I sighed to myself, pushing myself off my bed as I laid down the book that I was reading on my bed. It was nearing evening and the guests will soon arrive so if I don't get ready soon, mother might just actually kill me.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door and as I told them to come in, I silently prayed that it wasn't mother as I was stood in front of my vanity in pajamas. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw Tobi, one of our house elves, peep his head through the door.

"Hi Tobi" I smiled and he smiled back as he said, "Good Evening, Ms. Stella, your mother just wanted me to check on you if you were getting ready"

"Yep, i'm about to shower right now" I answered

"Okay, I will leave you to get ready now, Ms. Stella. Good evening again" He smiled again then closed the door. I grabbed my wand that was on my vanity and I pointed it towards my door, casting a charm on it to lock it. I cursed myself at how stupid I was, I could've done it without a wand. After I gave myself an eye roll, I walked into my bathroom, took off my clothes and hopped in the shower.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

I sang as I picked out a dress from my wardrobe. Knowing how extra everyone is, I know they'll show up in suits and dresses so I looked through the dresses in my wardrobe. I opted for a black off the shoulder skater dress that ended a few inches above my knee. I put on a pair of black heels that had a thick strap on the ankle and an open toe. I layered a few necklaces, one being the family heirloom, and stacked on some gold rings. I put on light makeup, mascara and red lipstick that mother gave me to wear on special occasions like this. I combed through my hair then fixed my bangs and once I was happy with it, I went out of my room and headed to the grand staircase.

"I see you're late" Elijah said as we crossed paths, him just coming out of his room like I was. He was wearing a black suit and a white button up, he looked like he was nice, like he wasn't pulling pranks every second of the day.

"As you are too" I replied and looped my arm around his as we reached the top of the staircase. I turned to face him and looked him in the eye, "If you push me I will kill you"

He fake gasped, putting a hand to his mouth as he said, "Do you really think that low of me?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes" I replied and we started to walk down the stairs, earning the stares of a few people. We reached the end of the staircase and we headed to the direction of our parents who were talking to a few people whom I recognize to be people who work with father in the Ministry. As usual, I got the _Oh you've grown so much!_ or the _You probably have a boyfriend already!_ all that stuff, yeah, boring. After Elijah and I got dragged by our parents to greet everyone, we went to the kitchen and saw drinks. Elijah went to grab two and he gave me one.

" _A la tienne"_ I said as we clinked our glasses together then I immediately downed it, which was the most stupidest idea because as I tasted the strawberry drink there was a slight burn that went down my throat, indicating that it had alcohol in it.

"Elijah! That has alcohol!" I shrieked then put the glass down, making him roll his eyes in return, "Please, I started drinking at your age! You're 14! C'mon, Start 'em young" He said, grabbing another one and handing it over to me. I looked at him wearily, I knew I couldn't escape this so I just sighed.

"If I get drunk i'm blaming you" I downed the contents of the glass and set it down again, as did Elijah. He smiled at me proudly, putting an arm around me as we headed to the dining room. As soon as we entered, we saw Cedric and his father, making me smile at them and drag Elijah to their direction.

"Ah, There they are! Oh my! Stella, you've grown into a beautiful woman, haven't you?" Amos Diggory said as he stood up from his seat and crush me in a hug. He did the same to Elijah then we all sat down at the table. After a while though, he was called elsewhere by some people from the Ministry, I didn't really care.

"You look beautiful, Stella" Cedric smiled at me and I smiled back saying, "You don't look so bad yourself" He was wearing the same thing as Elijah although, he wore a bow tie rather than the usual vertical one.

"Nope, not happening" Elijah said then stood up, dragging Cedric with him as they left the dining room, making me laugh. After they were out of sight, it was then that I realized I was all alone. I sighed to myself then grabbed another drink, downing it in an instant as I waited for the Malfoy's to arrive to the party.

-

I had too many drinks, that's for sure.

Not my fault it tasted like juice.

"Stella?" Someone called for me and when I looked at their direction, it was Draco. He was wearing a white button up and with the top two buttons undone, he tucked it into his dress pants and a belt was around it. He was wearing a black blazer over that and his hands were stacked with rings.

"Hi" I smiled as I stood up and ran to him, attacking him in a hug, making him chuckle and hug me back. I pulled away, then staring into his eyes. He was doing the same although, he suddenly glanced at the table behind us and saw the empty glasses from the spot where I was sat.

"Have you been drinking?" He whispered, grasping my shoulders lightly and looking me into the eye

"Uhm, no?" I replied, making him sigh. "It was Elijah! He told me to drink some" I defended but Draco just sighed again. We were stood there in silence for a while when my face shot up with a smile, an idea coming to mind. I grabbed Draco's hand and led him up the stairs and to my room, practically running as I didn't want to be caught by my mother. I opened the door then closed it after Draco came in, locking it as well.

"What are you doing?" Draco said warily and I already know what he was implying so I just scoffed at him, "You wish"

I went to my bookshelf that was filled with books but the middle shelf was filled with vinyls. I looked through it, finding the most recent ABBA album that Draco bought me. My birthday was last November, on the sixth and as usual, Draco got me an album. It was simple, yes, and he could definitely buy me something more extravagant with his money but he didn't have too, a little thing with a big meaning was all it took for me to love it.

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all i've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you_

I sang then grabbed Draco's hands in mine, jumping around the room. He laughed at my drunken, serotonin filled self as he danced around the room with me. I was giggling my ass off, I don't know why because I've never even giggled before but it's just happening right now. Another idea suddenly popped into my mind so I let go of Draco's hands and headed to my vanity, opened a drawer and grabbed my muggle camera out. I got it in the summer when I roamed around Paris before heading back home and leaving France for a while as I was about to enter Hogwarts. It was a polaroid camera so when you take a picture, a film will come out. I never really got to use it so now, I did and perfect timing because I got to use it with Draco for the first time. I briefly explained to Draco how it works then I pulled him near me. He immediately put his arm around my shoulder and I squished his cheeks with my hand as I gave my biggest smile at the camera. I pressed the button then a flash blinded me. The film came out of the camera and I told him that we'll take one more so one for him and one for me. I held the camera up again and I was thinking of a pose while Draco was already smiling at the camera, his hand still around my shoulder. Out of no where and without even thinking, I put my lips on his cheek and pressed the button as I laughed out loud once the flash was over. He chuckled lightly and immediately grabbed that polaroid from my hands, tucking it in the pocket of his blazer.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

I placed the camera down then I headed to the balcony that was connected to my room, opening the door as the cold wind struck through my whole room. I grabbed a blanket from one of my drawers then pulled Draco out to the balcony with me. He looked at me like I was crazy, it was pouring snow outside, yes I was fully aware, but I always liked the cold, cozy weather. I sat down on the floor by the railing, Draco sitting beside me then I wrapped the blanket around the both of us.

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

I continued singing softly, my head spinning from all the movement that I did so I ended up slumping my head on Draco's chest. We sat there in silence, Draco's arm wrapped around me as I wrapped my arms around my knees, soft music heard in the background. I looked up at the night sky and it was beautiful, a dark navy color that was filled with shimmering stars in the distance.

"Hey Draco?" I whispered, "Hm?" His was voice low and I felt shivers go down my spine as his lips were near my ear. "Did you know that my mother named me after a star?" I blurted out, making Draco laugh lightly and I could feel the vibration of it, "Yep" He responded

"Hey Stella?" He asked, turning his head to me and it was my turn to hum out a response. I sat back up, turning my head to look at him and I was met by his light blue eyes that glistened under the moonlight.

"Did you know that I gave you the nickname Stella because I wanted you to be my star?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone called you Estelle when we were little but I wanted to have my own nickname for you. Estelle means star, yes, but everyone called you that, I wanted you to be my own star so I called you Stella" He smiled at me and I found myself doing the same.

"Well, I am your star, you're one and only Stella" I said as I gave him a cheeky smile, him chuckling lightly in return, a smile spread on his face. We sat there in silence for the rest of the night, staring into each other eyes. I felt myself start to shiver after a while, I was wearing only a dress and a blanket wasn't enough to keep me warm. I was starting to fall asleep as well and Draco seemed to notice it as my eyes started to close. He removed the blanket from his body then carried me back inside my room. He laid me down on the bed then closed the balcony door, proceeding to light the candles that were on my bedside table. He then sat beside me, putting his arm around me again as I start to feel myself drifting into slumber. I still heard the soft music playing from the record player and I heard Draco softly singing to it, making me smile even if my eyes were already closed. I nuzzled into his chest, putting my arm around his waist, taking in the sweet scent of mint that were stuck on his clothes. I smiled to myself then I felt my body relax, falling asleep to the sound of Draco singing softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"Draco, you know this is all your fault" I groaned at him as he pulled me outside, towards the stone formation above Hagrid's hut.

"I am fully much aware, that stupid Hippogriff almost killed me!" He responded. We walked to the stone and Draco squatted, putting the binoculars that were slung around his neck in front of his eyes. He stood there for a while, practically forgetting that I was there and I just stood there in silence, admiring how green the trees were in the forbidden forest. We suddenly heard footsteps behind us and I looked at that direction, Draco standing up and doing the same.

"Ah! Come to see the show?" Draco asked as he realized it was the trio. I rolled my eyes at him as he was always so salty when it comes to them and before I knew it, Hermione had her wand against Draco's throat and he looked scared as ever. I wanted to laugh at the sight of him but I knew better.

"Hermione, Please" I said softy, putting my hand on her hand. She looked at me then back at Draco and with a huff, she put her hand down and turned back. Draco laughed soon after and I turned my head at him, "Draco" I said warningly and again, before I knew it, Hermione turned back around and punched Draco in the face. My mouth fell open, a laugh coming out of it. Draco's nose was all bloody and he scoffed at the curly haired girl in front of her.

"Hermione, I think I love you" I laughed and she gave me a smile. Draco, however, groaned in pain then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there as he stomped his feet back inside Hogwarts. I took control and scowled at him, taking him back to the common room.

"Even got blood on my jumper, thanks for that" I smiled at him sarcastically as I wiped off the blood from his face, my white jumper stained with a patch of blood. I already fixed his nose with a quick spell and now, I was wiping off the excess blood. Draco mumbled a quick thank you after I finished then immediately stomped up the stairs to his dorm room, probably to sulk at how Hermione Granger just punched him in the face. I sighed to myself, not going after him as I did not want to deal with a salty Draco Malfoy. I, instead, grabbed my book from the table then headed outside to the black lake as I usually went there to read. I slumped against a tree as I read, letting the cool wind rush through my body, rustling against the tree above me as well. As time flew by, I realized that the sky above me started to darken since I could barely make out the words that I was reading. I closed my book then stood up, patting the back of my skirt to get rid of any dirt on it and I started to walk back up to Hogwarts but stopped when I heard faint shouting.

"Ron!" I heard and a low growl came after. I followed the voices, running up to it as fast as I could. As I got to the top, I saw Hermione and Harry but I was too late, an animal already dragged Ron into the bottom of the whomping willow.

"Duck!" I shouted although, only Hermione followed my order and Harry was swept away by the branch of the tree. He landed beside me so I gave him a hand and helped him up. He said a quick thank you then we started to run to the whole where Ron was taken. We ducked out of the way of the flying branches then immediately ran to the hole.

"I have a hunch, I just hope i'm wrong" Harry said then he walked further inside, Hermione and I following right behind him. We continued walking until we saw a ladder and out of instinct, we climbed it. Catching all of us by surprise, we ended up in the shrieking shack. Harry looked at Hermione then back at me, like they were saying something to each other telepathically.

"Stella, stay here, be the look out" Harry said and before I could even say something, they ran up the stairs and into a room. I huffed in response then sat on one of the steps, trying to hear out the voices that came from upstairs

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" I heard Hermione shout and that's all it took for me to get up and run upstairs.

"No, only one will die tonight" As I entered the room, I saw Sirius Black slowly walking towards Hermione and Harry who was behind her. I ran behind him as I raised my hand up and shouted a spell at him, "Stupefy!" His body fell to the ground and I immediately went above him, putting the heel of my boots directly on his neck so I can stomp on it if he tries to escape and my hand still pointed at him so I could cast a spell anytime.

"Elizabeth?" He asked me, his expression showing sadness for a second but it was quickly replaced by laughter as he said, "Are you really going to welcome an old friend back by killing him?" I was about to respond because again, someone mistook me as my mother but before I could say anything, I felt someone grab my jumper and hold me back. I scowled and looked at who pried me away and surprisingly, it was Professor Lupin. He let go of me then slowly walked towards Sirius Black who was still laying on the floor, his wand pointed directly at him although, the both of them suddenly smiled and Lupin helped Sirius up, patting his back as they chuckled lightly at each other which made all of us look at him like he was crazy, the trio who was at the other side of the room looking betrayed.

"This is Estelle, Kai and Eli's daughter" Lupin said after they pulled away from each other and pointed his hand at me. Sirius gasped at Lupin's words and he looked at me like he couldn't believe it, he slowly walked towards me and I shouted at him to get away and when he wouldn't, I shouted another spell, "Stupefy!" Again, his body fell to the floor but this time he just laughed, "Ah, I see you're like your mother, doesn't need a wand at all. So Malakai and Elizabeth got together after all, Huh?" He scoffed at the last sentence then looked at Lupin as he helped himself up, "Let's kill the boy"

"No! We trusted you! He's a werewolf that's why he's been missing classes" Hermione shouted at Lupin. I understand why they felt so betrayed, they were a bit close with Lupin and as we found out tonight, he's friends with one of Azkaban's most famous convict although, how did they know my parents so well?

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked, slowly walking towards Hermione. Hermione answered that it was because of Snape's essay and before Lupin could respond, Sirius shouted. They said to kill the boy and almost without hesitation, Lupin agreed, passing his wand to Sirius. Lupin told Sirius to wait one more minute as he was about to explain to Harry why.

"I know why! You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead!" He said as his voice trembled and he look like he was going to cry any second now.

"No, Harry, it wasn't him." I looked back and forth from Lupin and Harry, listening intently to their conversation. They talked about who the real killer and betrayer was and how Lupin presumed he was dead and when Sirius Black shouted who it was, I gasped as a memory in my head opened up, "Peter Pettigrew!" He shouted and my mother's bed time stories came rushing back to me, how a girl and her friends were animagi and how every full moon, they had a mission.

"Now it makes sense!" I shouted and everyone looked at me so I continued, "My mother told me bedtime stories where a girl and her friend group were animagi and every full moon, they had a mission!" I explained then pointed at Lupin, "You so _clearly_ knew my mother and now that we know you're a werewolf, _you_ were the mission!" Then another memory struck again, the memory of my mum's title for the bedtime stories, making me scoff with a laugh and say, "She called the stories The Tale of the Marauder's and when I saw the map, it felt so familiar to me as I said the name out loud! You and your friends are the Marauders!" I was about to tell them more, however, Snape came barging into the room and shouted the disarming spell at Sirius and rid him off his wand. They talked and I felt my head spin as I took in everything that they were saying. All of a sudden, Snape placed his wand on Sirius' neck and I was about to help but Hermione grabbed my hand and stopped me from doing so. Although when Snape pushed it even further against Sirius' neck, I couldn't help it as I couldn't keep the information that I had anymore, "Expelliarmus!" I shouted at Snape and him and his wand flew across the room, landing on the old bed. "Peter Pettigrew is the killer and he's right there!" I shouted then pointed at Scabbers, though the trio looked at me weirdly, especially Ron so I groaned and explained further, "Harry I know you saw the map! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! Peter Pettigrew is wormtail because his animagus is a rat!"

"But he's been in my family for 12 years!" Ron shouted and Sirius answered him, "Yes 12 years! Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he? And when he died all he could find was his finger!" Harry told Sirius to show him and without hesitation, he grabbed the rat from Ron's hands. Ron pleaded and fought back so Hermione and I pulled him back as Sirius grabbed the rat, guiding it to a free space and putting his wand against it. The rat suddenly flew from his hand and started to run around as Sirius and Lupin tried to cast a spell on it and it was about to escape but thankfully, Sirius' spell hit it before it went flying out of the door, resulting in the rat turning back into Peter Pettigrew in the flesh, his body stuck in the door. The two pulled him back from the door and threw him in front of them. Peter smiled, welcoming his old friends but the two just pushed him away, their wands pointed at him. Harry shuffled beside me and when Peter turned around, he instantly went towards Harry and I. He told Harry he was so much like his father as Harry pointed his wand at him then Peter turned to me, "Elizabeth? You haven't aged a day" He smiled and I rolled my eyes. I held my hand out and was about to cast a spell on him but Sirius cut me off saying, "How dare you speak to them! How dare you talk about James and Elizabeth in front of me!"

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, did you?" Lupin asked as he and Sirius cornered Peter behind the piano. Peter cried out, saying he didn't mean to and that he wasn't aware of the weapons that the dark lord possesses. He asked Sirius what he would've done and Sirius shouted at him that he would've rather died rather than betray his friends. Harry then ran to the door as Peter went under the piano, blocking his way so he couldn't escape. Sirius and Lupin pulled Peter back and pointed their wands at him again, Sirius suggesting to kill him now in an instant but surprisingly, Harry objected. He said that we should take him to the castle and after that, the dementors could have him. Lupin got hold of Peter then went out of the room, us soon following after. Ron's leg was broken because of the dog, that turned out to be Sirius, that bit him earlier so SIrius and Harry helped him while Hermione and I followed behind.

"You know, Estelle, you're definitely as smart as your mother" Sirius said, laughing lightly as he looked back at me for a second.

"So it's true? You were the Marauder's? My mother included?" I asked and he replied instantly, "Originally, it was just me, Remus, Peter and James but soon, Lily and Eli joined us. James and Lily had a thing for each other and Eli was Lily's best friend so she was pulled in with us as well"

I was completely and utterly shocked at the information that I have learned tonight, why my mother never told me about any of this. Sure she told me bed time stories about it but why'd she never _actually_ talk about it if they were best friends? I put the thought aside for now as Hermione and I sat beside Ron while Harry talked to Sirius. Lupin with his wand out pointing at Peter soon came into view and as I turned to them, I gasped at what I saw. Hermione seemed to notice too because not long after, she called out for Harry, making both him and Sirius turn around and look at the full moon that Hermione was pointing at. Within a second, Remus started to shake, his face turned pale and his teeth grew out. Sirius ran to him, hugging his friend as he tried to calm him down and make the shifting less painful. Lupin let go of his wand and almost immediately, Peter grabbed it but Harry already saw so he shouted the disarming charm at him. Peter went back into a rat and Harry was about to run after him but I pulled him back and started to pulled the two as well.

"We need to go, now!" I said and as if on cue, Sirius shouted for us to run as we saw Lupin shifting more and more like a werewolf by the second. We started to run upwards although when we heard crying, Hermione turned back as she told us to wait.

"Hermione! You're mental! When he's a werewolf he's not in his right mind, he won't recognize you!" I whisper shouted at her but she didn't listen, rather, she went towards Lupin, calling out his name. He let out a famous wolf sound and I pulled Hermione behind as I said, "Let's go" We shuffled to our feet then started to back away slowly but we were interrupted by Snape appearing from the hole in the tree. He was about to scold us but when he turned around, Lupin already pounced at us. He growled at us and was about to attack but then suddenly, Sirius in the form of the black dog jumped at Lupin and this was our sign to run for our lives. All four of us got up to our feet, Snape pulling us behind him as the two animals fought each other in front of us. Sirius ran to the other side of the cliff as Lupin chased him and Harry went after them, "Harry, you imbecile don't follow them" I said at the same time as Snape told Harry to come back although, Harry followed them still. He threw a stone at Lupin and I groaned in annoyance at his stupidness. Lupin was now in front of Harry, about to pounce at him although, we suddenly heard another werewolf howl from a distance and within a second, Lupin was gone. I was about to run after them but Snape held me back but I didn't budge, "We've got to help him!" I said

"It's too dangerous!" He replied

"See you admitted it's dangerous! Harry's all alone there i'm going to help him!" I said which made him scoff in reply saying, "You are as stubborn as your father" He told Hermione to stay with Ron then both of us ran towards the lake and we found both Harry and Sirius laying down on the rocks, unconscious. Snape grabbed Sirius and I grabbed Harry, placing his arm around my shoulder as I tried my best to carry his unconscious body. We went back up then with Hermione and Ron, we went back to Hogwarts. Snape told us to get Harry and Ron to the hospital wing and in a flash, he was gone with Sirius. Hermione and I trudged to the Hospital Wing, trying our best not to fall as we carried the boys up the tower. We bursted through the door and Madam Pomfrey immediately helped us. I laid Harry on the bed and Madam went to Ron, cleaning his leg then wrapped it to let it heal.

Harry woke up soon after and as if on cue, Dumbledore burst through the doors. Hermione immediately told him that they've got the wrong man and that Sirius was innocent and Ron pitched in, saying that it was Scabbers and it was Wormtail all along. Dumbledore then walked to Ron's side, saying words as he patted Ron's broken leg which made me let out a stifled laugh as Ron cried out in pain although suddenly, Dumbledore looked serious, talking about time.

"You know the laws Miss Granger" He turned around as he looked at Hermione, _What the bloody hell are they talking about?_ I thought then Dumbledore fled out of the room after talking to Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked and Hermione turned to us two.

"Sorry Ron but seeing as you can't walk and Stella, you should rest and look after him" She said then grabbed a necklace that was hidden under her shirt then she looped the chain around her and Harry's neck. Ron and I looked at each other in confusion then back at the two. Hermione started to fumble with the circular charm of the necklace and suddenly, they were gone.

"What the bloody hell? Where did they go?" Ron asked then I gasped as I laughed lightly, letting me body fall to the seat beside Ron's hospital bed.

"She's bloody brilliant, she actually is" I laughed and Ron looked at me, waiting for me to explain so I did, "She has a time turner! She uses it to time travel!" I said and as if on cue, Hermione and Harry came bursting through the door.

"Brilliant, I tell you! Brilliant!" I laughed, hugging the two of them as Ron still sat there on his hospital bed, confused at what was happening in front of us which made the three of us just laugh even more.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"Stella" The voice said from outside the door, waking me up from my sleep.

"Stella!" It said louder but I just nuzzled my head into my pillow, going back to sleep.

"Oh Merlin, Wake up!" Suddenly, someone shook my body and my eyes shot open, revealing Draco in a white polo and black pants and as usual, his belt with the snake emblem was around his waist.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? It's already summer yet I still can't get rid of you!" I said then groaned into a pillow as Draco laughed then I groaned in pain when he jumped onto the bed, his body landing on mine.

"Get off you big oaf" I scoffed, pushing him away. It was a few weeks after school ended and all I did was eat, sleep, sing and read.

"Get dressed, your mother wants you down for breakfast although, I do say you look fine just like that" He smirked and knowing that I just had a tank top and pajama shorts on, I smacked his chest. I got up and groggily walked to my wardrobe, still wanting to sleep in the comforts of my bed. I didn't really have the energy to put on a whole outfit so I just grabbed one of Elijah's hoodies that I stole and put it on.

"Oh I got you a present as well" Draco said as I pulled the hoodie down my body, "Present? It's not my birthday?"

"Yeah, I know. It was supposed to be your gift during Christmas but it wasn't ready yet" He replied and I turned around, walking back to my bed and laying down on the space beside Draco. He pulled out a black velvet box from the pocket of his hoodie then gave it to me with a smile.

"I always knew you were obsessed with me Malfoy but I didn't know you were going to propose" I joked and he just chuckled, "No! Well, at least not yet" He said I wore a confused look on my face but grabbed the box from his hand. I opened it and gasped, it was a gold necklace that had two charms in the middle, one was a gold letter S and one was a gold star with diamonds in it that shined in the sunlight.

"Thank you!" I squealed then I sat up and hugged Draco as he said a quick your welcome.

"Do you remember the Christmas party?" He chuckled and I nodded my head as I took out the necklace, "Yep, i'm your star" I smiled, nudging his shoulder. He smiled at me then held out his hand, signaling for me to give him the necklace so he could put it around my neck so I did. I turned around and grabbed my hair to one side and Draco looped the chain around my neck, making me suck in my breath as I felt his cold ring briskly make contact with my skin. Once he clasped it, he let it go then I felt the charms against my chest and it was the perfect length as it sat a few inches above the family heirloom necklace. I turned around again and was about to say something to Draco when I heard my mother shout.

"Estelle Marie!" And not wanting to be scolded I immediately got up and grabbed Draco's hand dragging him out of my room and down the stairs, heading straight to the dining room where I saw my mother, my father, Elijah and Cedric sat at the table.

"Cedric!" I smiled then went to him, giving him a quick hug then going to my usual seat beside mother, Draco sitting right next to me.

"Isn't that my hoodie?" Elijah asked as he chewed on his omelette

"Uhm, no?" I said, making father chuckled lightly as he ate. Draco started to eat as well and I smiled at him randomly, making him look at me weirdly but smile nonetheless. We sat there in silence as we ate, none of us wanting to talk as we savored the food that we were eating although, when mother finished, she turned to me and started to talk. "We're going to stay in our Mansion in Cannes for the whole summer" Mother said and I almost choked on my food with excitement. I hugged her, bombarding her with thank you's which made her chuckle though, what she said next made me hug her even tighter. "Draco and Cedric are coming as well, we already talked to Amos, Narcissa and Lucius, they accepted whole heartedly." She smiled I hugged her tight then pulled away then ran to Cedric giving him a hug then ran to Draco, doing the same as well then sat back down on my seat.

"When do we leave?" I asked

"After we eat" Father replied and I gasped, "What?!" I said then finished my food like my life depended on it. I grabbed my cup of coffee from the table then drank it in an instant, standing up then heading to my room, not before hearing the others laugh as I ran out of the dining room. See, one of the perks of magic is that I can connect my wardrobe through all of the mansions that we own so whatever clothes or things that's in my wardrobe here in England, it will appear through every wardrobe I have around the world so I didn't have to worry about packing clothes. I walked into my room then to my bathroom, hopping into the shower. After showering, I walked out of the room and to no surprise, Draco was sat on my bed, smirking at me as I was only in a towel.

"Pervert" I scoffed then whipped my hand to the side, making his head face the other direction which took him by surprise, "Bloody Merlin! Are you trying to snap my neck?" He said as he groaned in pain, twisting his neck side to side in the process. I laughed at him in response while I went to my wardrobe and picked out some clothes then proceeding back to the bathroom to change. I put on the outfit that I got, a flowy floral wrap skirt that ended a few inches above my knees and a fitted, white crop top. I dried my hair with a spell then combed through it and when I was done, I went back out again. I grabbed my polaroid camera and my record player from the top of my dresser then put it inside my wardrobe so I can get it from there once we reach Cannes. I put on some black sandals then grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him downstairs yet again. As I pulled him into the ballroom where the fireplace was, Elijah and Cedric were already gone. Draco's trunk was by the fireplace already so I pushed him inside, earning a scoff from him and a sweet smile from me. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the bowl that mother was holding and while his other hand was holding his trunk, the hand with the powder dropped it in the fireplace as he shouted his location, making him disappear into thin air. I went inside after him and did the same, shouting out our manor and once I dropped the powder, I closed my eyes as I felt myself spiral. I landed on my feet and when I opened my eyes, I was now in Cannes. Elijah and Cedric were already gone and assuming that Elijah gave Cedric the guest room beside his, I gave Draco the room beside mine. I walked into my room and smiled at the familiar interior. It was as big as the one back in England although, it just gives off summer vacation vibes. Instead of the dark mahogany walls, my room here was white and the furniture was also white, some black. Although, the best part is for sure my balcony, its view was our backyard and it stretched out to the beach.

"Stella, Are you decent?" I heard Draco ask as he knocked on my door. I told him to come in and he opened the door, revealing him in swimming trunks and a loose white shirt, "As if that ever stopped you before" I scoffed then jumped on my bed where he laid.

"Malfoy! We're going swimming" Elijah said as he barged into my room, "I think Draco and Cedric hanging out together will end up..well..not good" I said and Elijah laughed while Draco scoffed

"Oh, nonsense! Let's go Malfoy" Elijah said then left, leaving my door open. I turned to Draco and smiled as he got up, "I'll follow, i'll just change. Don't tear each others heads off"

"Yeah, no promises" He mumbled then left the room as I gave him a light laugh. I got up and went to my dresser, opening a drawer and grabbed a black swimsuit. I took off my clothes then put it on, putting a short white dress to cover up. I grabbed a book from my bookshelf then walked out of my room and went down the stairs, heading to the backyard. As I walked out, warm air and sunlight hugged me, making me smile. I saw Mother sitting in a beach chair, wearing a long maxi dress while she read the daily prophet. I looked at the pool and saw that Cedric was sat on the edge of the pool, laughing at Elijah and Draco who were trying to dunk each other's heads underwater. I laughed lightly at the sight then I sat down on a chair beside mother, opening my book and started to read although, a thought popped up in my head.

"Mother?" I called and she looked up from the paper, turning her head to me with a small smile, "Can you tell me more about the Marauders?"

"Oh honey, you still remember the tales that I told you as a child?" She smiled although, my answer made that smile fade straight away from her face, "No, mum, I want to know more about the _real_ Marauders"

"I met Sirius Black and Remus Lupin last school year, first time they saw me they told me I looked exactly like you. Sirius told me you were best friends with Lily" I said and her smile came back as her eyes twinkled under the sun and she gave me a light chuckle.

"Yes, I was! I was best friends with her and she was madly in love with James so when they hung out more, I got pulled into their friend group. I, however, was madly in love with your father. He was in Slytherin so the guys didn't like me hanging out with him but in the end, after we graduated, we got together." She was about to continue and tell me more although suddenly, she widened her eyes and looked at me, "Wait, you met Sirius? He's a convict! Estelle he-"

"Mother, no! He was misunderstood, it was Peter Pettigrew, mother. We met him as well because all this time he was in his animagus, living with the Weasley's. I was the one who figured it out because I remembered the stories you told me." I smiled and her face softened, "Sirius even told me I was as smart as you" I smirked, which made her laugh. I was about to ask mother to tell me more, but Cedric had other plans. He closed the book in my hands, placing it on the small table beside my chair then looped his arms under my body and lifted me up.

"Cedric, no, put me down please don't throw me in!" I pleaded and squirmed as I tried to get out of his grip. He didn't budge though because he was much stronger than me but when we got to the edge of the pool, he placed me back on the ground.

"Thank y-" _He pushed me._

I swam up to the surface, a scowl on my face as the three boys laughed at me. I rolled my eyes at them although, I couldn't hide the smile that was creeping up on my face. I pulled myself up to the edge then took off my, now soaking wet, dress that I had on, wringing it so it would dry faster. The day went by and all of us spent it playing in the pool. Father had some work in the Ministry so he used the floo to go there and will come back for dinner. As for mother, she went back inside when it was nearing dinner so she could cook some food with the help of the house elves.

"C'mon!" Draco laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He grabbed my waist and sat me up on the edge of the pool then he grabbed my legs then put it on his shoulder, making me shriek as I nearly fell into the water. I laughed as I saw the state of the other two, Cedric trying so hard to balance Elijah on his shoulders. Once they were balanced, they went near Draco and I. Draco held his hands tight on my thighs, making butterflies go up my stomach as I played with his hair. Elijah started pushing me backward, making Draco hold on to me even tighter. I laughed, pushing Elijah back but he didn't even budge.

"This is so unfair!" I laughed, punching Elijah in the arm, making him hiss. We fought for a while, laughing our asses off as we chased each other around the pool. Once the sun start to set, Elijah and Cedric went back inside, leaving Draco and I in the pool.

"It's gorgeous" I whispered. We were at the edge of the pool that was looking towards the beach and since our mansion was on a small cliff, we could see the sunset perfectly. I raised my arms out of the water and rested it on the edge, not taking my eyes off of the beautiful scenery in front of me. I heard Draco mumble something behind me although, I couldn't quite catch it so I turned my head around to face him and he was already staring at me.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked but he just shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing"

After a while, the sun completely set and my mother called us inside for dinner so we got out of the pool and wrapped towels around ourselves as we headed to our own rooms to shower. I took a quick shower as I was really hungry and I knew mother cooked steak which was one of my favorites. I went to my wardrobe and put on some denim shorts and a black tank top, simple but looks great. As usual, I dried my hair with a spell then headed out of my room and into the dining room. As I walked in, I was greeted by the aroma of all the food that was laid out on the table, making me smile and sit in the vacant seat which was in between Draco and Cedric. All of us talked amongst each other as we ate, surprisingly Draco as well and in fact, i'm surprised him and Cedric haven't stabbed each other to death. Father got out some fire whiskey and mother offered us a drink, I was about to say no although, Draco stopped me as he took two glasses, one for me and one for him. I stared at him with a scowl on my face, making him laugh lightly but he raised his glass nonetheless which made me sigh, raising mine as well and clinking it to his. We both downed the fire whiskey in an instant and I grabbed the glass of water in front of me and downed it after as I felt the burning sensation go down my throat from the whiskey. It went on through the whole night, mother giving us a drink and all four of us downing it in one go, making the two adults laugh at us as we were already laughing our asses off by the fifth drink and by the seventh drink, mother called it a night and started to clean up with the house elves.

"No! Hands off, Malfoy!" I laughed as he tried to grab me and carry me up the stairs. Elijah and Cedric already raced up the stairs to Elijah's room and father was still sat on the table, laughing at us as he sipped the remaining contents of his cup. I swatted his hands away when it came towards my direction but he was too fast and my vision was already moving from the fire whiskey. When he got a hold of me, he gripped my waist and put me over his shoulder, making me squeal as I slapped his back, "Draco Malfoy!" I shouted as he carried me up the stairs but he just laughed at me up until we entered my room. He went towards my bed and practically threw me in, making me scowl at him. He went to my wardrobe and I looked at him weirdly, I stared at him as he got out my record player and place it on top of my dresser. I laughed at his actions standing up and going to my vinyl collection that was also sitting on top of my dresser. My ABBA albums were all back in England and the vinyls I have here in Cannes were not ABBA, but they were also classics, one of these including Blondie.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_

_Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

I grabbed my hairbrush from my vanity and started singing into it while Draco sat back in my bed and laughed as he listened, putting his arms behind his back.

_Once I had a love and it was divine_

_Soon found out I was losing my mind_

_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind_

_Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

"Are we having a concert?" Elijah asked as he walked into my room, Cedric right behind me. He saw Draco sitting on my bed, making him smirk at Draco and run up to him, crashing into Draco's body as he jumped on my bed, "Cirillo!" Draco groaned, pushing off Elijah's body as Cedric casually laughed and sat on the end of my bed. Elijah sat up and now, all three of them were looking at me, "C'mon, sing you dumb bitch" Elijah said and I rolled my eyes, raising my hand up and making a pillow fly to his face and he cursed at me in reply, making me sing again as I laughed at him.

_In between_

_What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine_

_Love is so confusing, there's no peace of mind_

_If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good_

_You teasing like you do_

I slowly walked up to my bed and laid on the edge of it, my head resting on Cedric's lap as I sang into my make shift microphone.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_

_Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

"Oh god I think i'm too drunk to sing, my head's spinning" I said and the others laughed. Despite the world spinning in front of my eyes, I got up and went to my wardrobe and grabbed my polaroid, walking back to my bed as I tried not to trip on my own feet. I smiled at them and told them to come closer and Draco being the stubborn dimwit that he is, didn't move. "C'mon loser!" I said then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, he rolled his eyes with a light laugh and went under my arms that were holding up the camera. He leaned on me and rested his head against my chest so I put my chin on his hair, Elijah and Cedric right beside me. I clicked the button and a flash blinded our eyes but the picture that came out was definitely worth it, all of us had a cheeky smile on our faces, like there wasn't a care or a problem in the world. Cedric suddenly took the camera from my hands and I was about to protest and get it back but he just smiled at me and pointed the camera towards us two. I laughed then posed for the picture, squeezing Cedric's cheeks with my hand and cheekily smiling at the camera. He clicked the button and grabbed the picture, showing it to me then immediately keeping it in his pocket with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when you speak   
> Angels sing from above  
> Every day words  
> Seem to turn into love songs

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

Before we knew it, summer was coming to an end. In a few days, we were going back to Hogwarts, Draco and I for our fourth year while Elijah and Cedric for their last year. It was our last day in France as well and mother allowed me to take Draco to Paris and show him around the city, hence why we got up early in the morning, eight o' clock to be exact.

"Yes, mother, we'll be back before dinner" I reassured my mother as Draco and I went in the fireplace. She smiled at us as I grabbed a handful of floo powder then grabbed Draco's hand. He's never been to Paris before so he couldn't floo there, hence why we were going together. I shouted the place then dropped the powder and I felt ourselves spiral as I closed my eyes. I felt my feet on the ground and when we opened our eyes, we were at our penthouse apartment in Paris.

"Holy Merlin" Draco said as he looked outside, making me smile as I knew where he was looking at. The balcony of our penthouse has the most magnificent view, the Eiffel Tower and the city of Paris below us. I grabbed his hand then went out of the penthouse to the elevator. I was wearing a black tennis skirt and a cropped white polo with white trainers on my feet. Draco was wearing all black as usual, a black button up with the top buttons undone, black skinny jeans and his usual belt around it. My camera was hanging around my neck as I thought we would take a lot of pictures today, I charmed it anyway so there would be never ending film, meaning we could take endless pictures. It was early in the morning and we haven't eaten breakfast yet so I took Draco to the cafe that was just across the apartment complex.

" _Bonjour"_ I greeted the waitress with a smile on my face, her doing the same. Draco looked at me wearily after reading the menu and I just laughed at him, telling him to tell me what he wants so I can tell it to the waitress in French. He told me that he'll just get what I was having and I nodded, turning back to the waitress and ordering for the both of us. While we waited for our order, Draco looked out in front of us. We were sat in the table outside the cafe so we had a good view of the outside and Draco was taking in all of it, muggles chatting around us in French as muggle cars passed by us in the streets. After a while, our order came and Draco immediately took a bite out of the breakfast croissant, practically moaning in delight as he took in the savory French classic. He pointed at my camera, taking another bite from his croissant and I chuckled lightly, taking it from my neck and raising it up. I picked up my own croissant and held it up as I smiled at the camera, Draco doing the same. Draco grabbed the picture and placed it in his pocket since I didn't have any. We finished our food then I pulled him towards the Eiffel tower, we took a few pictures and we even asked a muggle passerby to take one so it could be a full body shot. Eiffel Tower, for me, looked much more amazing at night so Draco agreed to come back there before we go back to Cannes. I took Draco around almost every tourist attraction in Paris from the _Louvre_ to the _Palais Garnier_ and the _Arc de Triomphe._

We were currently walking through the _Pont des Arts_ or the love lock bridge as we headed to the Eiffel Tower before going back home. "Do you wanna lock one?" Draco asked as he swayed our intertwined hands together, making me turn my head at him.

"What?" I asked and he laughed lightly, "Take it like a promise lock, if you will. Like a pack between us that we'll always have each other" He smiled and I chuckled, "What happened to you? You're so sappy" I nudged his shoulder and he just laughed. I dragged him to a part of the bridge that had a free space. I grabbed a random piece of trash from the floor then covered it with my hands as I closed my eyes, transfiguring it into a lock and a key. I opened my hands and it did turn into what I wanted, making me smile.

"Incendio" I whispered and the tip of my pointer finger burst into flames, I controlled it and it became a straight line, like a laser that was perfect for carving our initials onto the lock. I carved _Draco + Stella_ into the lock carefully, making sure that it was actually readable.

"Put forever on the back" Draco suggested and I laughed but carved it nonetheless as I flipped it to the other side. Once I was done, I gave it to Draco along with the key and he locked it in a free space then threw the key in the river. The sun was starting to set which made me gasp and grab Draco's hand, pulling him to the Eiffel Tower before the sun was down. We arrived just in time and like before, we asked a passerby to take our picture. I jumped on Draco's back so we were in a piggy back ride which made him laugh as I had a cheeky smile on my face when the picture was taken.

"Sing that french song you used to sing when we were little" Draco said as we walked back to the penthouse, his arm around my shoulder. I chuckled then turned to him as I started to sing softly.

_Il est entré dans mon cœur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause_

_C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie_

_Tu me l'as dit, m'as juré pour la vie_

_Et, dès que je t'aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon cœur qui bat_

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be La vie en rose_

_-_

By my fourth year, I had a reputation. Ever since I started hanging out with my brother and Cedric more frequently and just being best friends with Draco made an impact on others and by now, i'm guessing everyone knows my name. Despite being more popular than he already is due to the whole Triwizard Championship, Cedric spends time with me. Elijah and the twins are up to pranks as usual and even more now since Elijah was graduating, they made the most out of their time left with each other by pranking literally almost every one in Hogwarts. As usual, Elijah pulls me into most of it one way or another and I get detention with them even if I wasn't really part of their grand scheme of pranks. Take right now for example as I just got out of Snape's classroom with tweedle dee, tweedle dum and humpty dumpty right behind me. Elijah pulled me in for another one of their pranks, this time at Filch, when Snape caught us and without hesitation, he gave us detention.

"So Ms. Estelle Cirillo.." Fred said, making me turn around and face the three of them as we walked to the Great Hall for our exams, "Has any lad asked you out to the Yule Ball?" George asked and I laughed while Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Better not be some git, Stella" Elijah warned then walked away, probably to find Cedric since the seventh years didn't have the same exams as we did.

"A few have asked although, I never said yes to any of them" I answered and honesty they received. A few people in our year have asked me, as well as a few boys from Durmstrang although, I didn't say yes to any one of them, it just didn't feel right. It's not because I was waiting for someone to ask me, nope, not at all. I just don't find those who asked worth my time, you know? Not to be harsh or anything but I don't want to give people false hope when I know we wouldn't have gotten to anything in the first place. We arrived at the great hall and like we didn't just see Snape a few minutes ago, he was now in front of the great hall with the little notebooks that we were about to answer. I bid goodbye to the twins as they sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry while I sat with Mia, Draco and Blaise. Snape passed the notebooks and once I got mine, I immediately started answering.

"Hey Stella what's the answer to-" Blaise whispered but I cut him off with a death glare, "If you're about to say question one I will actually slap you Blaise Zabini" and with that, he stayed silent. I drew back my attention to the test as Snape walked around the hall, making sure we were actually answering. Some questions were hard but despite that, I actually knew most of it as I studied literally all night and all morning earlier, I didn't sleep at all.

"Hey, who's your date to the ball?" Mia whispered as she lightly tapped my notebook after minutes of silence passed by. I look up at her and answered, "I'm not going with anyone yet"

"But has anyone asked you?" Blaise asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, "Yes some have asked me but I didn't say yes to any of them"

"Why not?" Draco asked me as he nudged my side

"Because, Blondie, i'm-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because both Draco and I earned a slap to the head from Snape. I winced and rubbed my head, turning back to the test that I almost finished. The last section was charms and I was pretty advanced in it since mother has been making me read books about it while growing up, hence why I knew a bit more charms than what Professor Flitwick teaches.

"So why didn't you say yes?" Draco asked again once more when Snape was out of sight. I was about to answer although, a ball of paper hit Mia in the head and it landed in the middle of us four. I looked at where it came from and saw that it was from Fred, making me laugh lightly. Mia read the letter and she immediately smiled, turning to Fred and nodded her head, making Fred wink at her then go back to his test.

"Damn, Freddie huh?" I smirked at Mia which caused her to blush profusely as she lowered her head and continued answering the test.

"So why not?" Draco asked again

"Oh so we're persistent for an answer?" I asked then looked at him and he just stared at me which made me sigh, "I don't know! I just don't want to go with them" I said but before Draco could say anything, I finished the last question then closed the notebook and stood up, heading towards Snape. I gave him the notebook then headed out of the door, not before seeing Draco staring at me from the corner of my eye. I sighed as I got out then I went back to the common room and seeing since all my friends are still in the great hall, I wrote a letter to my mother then went to the owlery to send it. I just stood there for a while after my owl took off, admiring the view from the tower as the sun was starting to set.

"Stella!" I looked down at the stairs and saw Cedric walking up, making me smile and wave back at him, "What are you doing out here in just your uniform? It's freezing, you don't even have your robes on!" He said and I chuckled, "It's okay, I was about to head down for dinner anyway, I just sent a letter to mother"

"You know, i'm surprised Elizabeth hasn't sent Elijah a howler because of all the detention he gets" Cedric said and I laughed, "I think she's used to it." I said then smiled at Cedric which he returned. He grabbed my hand then he pulled me down the stairs, heading back inside to the great hall. We chatted on the way there, hand in hand, and when we arrived, he pulled me towards the Hufflepuff table before I could bid goodbye and head to Slytherin.

"Where did you two come from?" Elijah asked eyeing us wearily making Cedric roll his eyes, "We saw each other at the owlery so we went back here together" He answered and as if on cue, Elijah's owl flew through the great hall and dropped a red envelope in front of him, making me gasp and start to laugh along with Cedric. Elijah sighed then slowly opened the envelope. Out of no where, it suddenly jumped out of his hands and started to shout our mother's message at him in her voice as well.

" _Elijah Malakai Cirillo when will you stop with your pranks! You had detention again today! May I just remind you that you are graduating this year and if you don't get to do that because of all the ruckus you cause in Hogwarts then don't bother coming home! You even have the audacity to drag your sister in your trouble!"_ The envelope shouted then it looked at me, " _Oh Stella, I heard about some of your test results and I am beyond proud of you, Estelle Marie, you're doing so good!"_ I couldn't contain my laughter anymore as I burst out laughing, both at mother's message and Elijah's flaming hot face.

 _"Oh Stella honey before I forget, i'm going to send you a gown and all the other necessities for the yule ball! I don't care if you're too picky to pick a date, you will attend with a man or not and you will look as stunning as a Cirillo can get no matter what. Love you both! But Elijah mark my words!"_ It shouted the remaining words then it fell to the middle of the table, then exploding and becoming merely into dust.

"Told you" Cedric smirked as he nudged me, making me laugh even more. If I was being honest, I had hoped either Draco or Cedric asked me to the ball but none of them did. It hurt, Draco most especially, but I didn't tell anyone. Yes, a lot of boys have been asking me to go with them but like I said, it just doesn't feel right. I would go with Mia but she's going with Fred and my brother is probably gonna take one of his admirers or something, he has a lot of those. Well, now I guess I have no choice but to go because of mother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can go dancing  
> We can go walking  
> As long as we're together

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

It was the day I was absolutely dreading. The day of the Yule ball. To almost everyone else you ask, the yule ball would be their most exciting day and everyone would be looking forward to it but me? Merlin no, not when the two boys who I consider my best friends hasn't asked me and they were for sure bringing other girls. It hurt, of course, and I was _really_ bitter about it but I tried not to be passive aggressive about it as we sat in the great hall for food before everyone started to get ready. Everyone around me was talking about the ball and when they asked me something about it, I answered with a fake smile plastered on my face. I honestly didn't care if I had a date or not but going with the tradition of the ball, it would be nice if I had someone with me the whole night, to dance with and have fun with each other.

"Stella, you haven't touched your food" Mia said, concern on her face as she gave me a small smile, "You know I can go with you, i'll ditch Fred he'll understand-"

"No! No way! You are going with Fred" I cut her off because what she proposed was beyond preposterous. Out of no where though, her face beamed in delight and she smiled at me as she said, "I think George doesn't have a date yet"

"Well, if no else asks me, I guess i'm going with George" I laughed lightly and Mia smiled at me although, from the corner of my eye, I could see Draco gripping his fork angrily as looked down at his plate. Why the hell was he angry? He already had a date, I heard the rumours. We chatted all through out lunch until the bell rang. Mia immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the great hall but Elijah stopped right in front of us, blocking our way.

"What do you want?" I asked him as his face was serious, for the first time. "Who are you going with to the ball?" He asked

"And why would you like to know?" I asked as well and he just groaned out in frustration, making me roll my eyes as I answered him, "I'm going with no one, i'm going by myself!" and almost instantly, the frown on his face turned into a smile.

"Good!" He beamed at me then walked away, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Do you really want me to be alone you dimwit!" I shouted at him but he only laughed as he walked away, making it my turn to groan out in frustration. Mia linked our arms together and we walked to the common room as she tried her best to cheer me up. Once we reached our dorm room, Mia went to our bathroom then started taking a shower while I took my time just roaming around since, like I said, I was dreading it. Mother sent me a beautiful gown as well, it was a light muted green color with silver and gold flowers spread across the whole dress. It had a v neck and a slit on the right leg, not to low and not too high respectively. She sent me matching gold accessories to go with it and black heels that had a thick strap on the ankles. I sighed, knowing that mother would want me to take pictures and I know she wanted me to go even if I didn't have anyone, she probably sent Elijah to accompany me anyway. Mia walked out of the bathroom and it was my turn to shower, I took my time in the shower as I let time pass by. Once I got out, Mia was nearly done and it was already dark outside. I put on my undergarments and put on one of Elijah's zip up hoodies that I stole as I wanted to do makeup first before getting into the dress. Mia went to me and hugged me as she bid goodbye to me. I told her to have fun, a smile on my face but when she disappeared from the room, the smile turned into a frown. I sighed to myself as I sat on my vanity and started doing my hair and makeup. It didn't take me long since I wasn't putting on a lot and after a while, I started putting on my lipstick. I focused on myself in the mirror as I applied a dark red lipstick although after I was done, my eyes flickered to the pictures of Draco and I at the top of my vanity. All of our photos were there, from the one we took during the Christmas Party to the ones we took on our trip to Paris. I let out a deep breath and grabbed the picture of us in front of the Eiffel tower in my hands. I was on his back and my arms were laced around his neck while my cheek was pressed against his, both our faces holding a bright smile to them. I smiled at picture, thinking back at how happy we were when all of a sudden, I could hear faint music playing from the common room. By now, everyone that's allowed to attend would be in the great hall and the first and second years would be asleep in their dorms. Curious as to what was happening, I opened the door and slowly went down, the music becoming louder and it was a familiar song. I went inside the common room and stood there, right in the middle, was Draco Malfoy in his dress robes looking absolutely dashing.

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

I smiled at the familiar ABBA tune that echoed throughout the room as Draco walked closer to me grabbing my hands in his.

_If you need me, let me know_

_Gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go_

_When you're feeling down_

"I'm sorry that I never really asked you to the ball. I just thought that we would automatically go with each other since we were best friends but it was wrong for me to assume that because I know you needed assurance. _Take a chance on me_?" He smiled and I laughed at his cheesiness.

"You cheesy little twat, yes" I smiled back and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. When I pulled away, I grabbed his hand and led him to my dorm.

"Stella the ball hasn't even started and you already wanna do it? Damn" He joked and I scowled at him, "You egoistic git I would never do it with you" I joked and this time, it was his turn to scowl which made me laugh. Once we entered, he laid down on my bed with his hands behind his head like he usually does. I grabbed my dress that was hanging on the side of my bed and went to the bathroom to change into it. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, Draco's eyes were filled with love and lust as he sat up and looked at me but within a second, it was gone.

"You look presentable" He smiled and I rolled my eyes at him as I put on my shoes, "Wow really know how to make a girl feel beautiful" I said and he laughed at me then stood up, walking over to me. I felt his presence behind me and he suddenly snaked his arms around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder, making my body freeze.

"You really do look beautiful though, the most beautiful girl i've ever laid my eyes on" He whispered into my ear and it took all my might to not turn around and kiss him right then and there. I never wanted to admit my little crush on him because I was pretty sure it would ruin our friendship and never in the world would I let that happen.

"That's because i'm the only girl you hang out with" I smirked and he scoffed, "Ruined the moment" He said and I laughed in response. I linked my arm with his then went out, heading to the great hall for the ball. We got to the staircase and once we headed down, everyone turned their heads to look at us. Mia and Fred were smirking at me, as well as Blaise who was all alone but knowing him, he'll find a girl by the end of the night.

"Finally came to our senses, eh Malfoy?" Blaise said as he patted Draco in the back which resulted in a laugh from me and an eye roll from Draco. Mia and I separated from us as they went to some Gryffindors so it left me, Draco and Blaise. We filed in a line inside the great hall and the door opened, the champions and their dates walking in one by one. Cedric walked in with Cho Chang by his side and that was a pang to my chest, his eyes met mine as I stared at the two of them, him giving me a weak smile. All four pairs started dancing and soon after, everyone joined in.

"Ms. Cirillo, Dance with me?" Draco said as he bowed slightly, extending his hand out.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy" I smiled then took his hand. We danced in unison to the music, the others were dancing around us as well but we didn't pay attention to them. Draco and I were laughing at each other as we danced, not caring about anything or anyone else. It came to the part of the dance where we would switch partners and it was as if the world was telling me something because when we switched, I ended up with Cedric. I was about to greet him but he cut me off, not hesitating to speak the second we were in each other's arms.

"Look, the only reason I didn't ask you out to the ball was because Elijah told me not to" He said and I chuckled lightly, "It's okay Ced, don't worry about it" I smiled at him then he smiled back as we danced together. We switched partners again and now, Ron Weasley was in front of me.

"Hey Ginger spice" I smirked at him and he scoffed then laughed, "Stop calling me that Stella"

"Never" I smiled cheekily at him, dancing to the music that was heard through the whole room. During the earlier months of my fourth year, I hung out with Ron more since I help him study. Hermione hangs out with me as well and i've developed a habit where I give people nicknames, Ron and Hermione being one of those.

"Finally" Draco said as we switched partners and I was back with him.

"Miss me?" I smirked and he nodded his head like a lost puppy, making me laugh at him. We danced for a few more until the music stopped then everyone headed to their tables. Food appeared in front of us and we started eating, chatting with each other and having fun.

-

"C'mon!" Draco laughed as he started to pull me out of the great hall. We were going to head back to the common room because higher years are throwing a party after the ball and only a few people were left in the hall so Draco told me we should go back to the common room. I laughed at him then let him drag me out, not before I saw Mia and Fred snogging in the corner of the room and I gasped at the sight, happy for my best friend because I know she's loved Fred since forever. I looped my arm around Draco's as we headed out of the hall and we were about to head to the common room but I stopped as I saw Hermione and she looked beautiful.

"Hey Shakespeare you look great" I smiled at her but it instantly faltered when she looked up at me and tears were in her eyes. I tore my arm away from Draco's then walked to her, hugging her as well as she cried on my shoulder.

"Hey Hey, what happened?" I asked, pulling her away and wiping her tears away with my thumbs. She didn't respond, she just looked at me but I think I already knew who it was, "It's Ginger spice, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded her head, crying into my shoulder again.

"Stop crying love, you'll ruin your makeup. You look good and you looked happy with Krum, don't let Weasley ruin your night, okay?" I cupped her face in my hands and she smiled at me through her tears, nodding her head and I smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Why don't you come back to the Slytherin common room? We're having a party but we can go to my dorm and have a sleepover if you want?" I asked her

"Oh no, it's fine, i'll be fine. Thank you, Stella" She said and with one last smile at each other, she disappeared. Draco grabbed my hand then led me to the common room. Hermione and I may not be the closest but she's still a friend nonetheless and i'll be here for her if she needs someone, especially if ginger spice is being the thick skulled dimwitted git that he is. Once Draco said the password, the door opened and we were met by loud music as soon as stepped in. The higher years must've put a silencing charm in the room and I was thoroughly impressed. The circular tables at the other end of the room were filled with different colored drinks and seeing that there were also a lot of bottles of fire whiskey, i'm assuming all the colored ones are alcoholic drinks as well. The couches in the middle of the room were moved to the corner and someone charmed the floor because it looked exactly like a dance floor, there were party lights all over the room as well as streamers and balloons and such. Draco grabbed two of the multi colored drinks then handed one of them to me and I took it. We clinked our glasses together then we downed the liquid, confirming that it was in fact alcoholic because a familiar burn went down my throat.

-

We ended up drinking until an ungodly hour and right now, we were in a circle in the middle of the dance floor playing truth or dare. By this time, since almost everyone left to sleep, there wasn't a lot of us left. It was a small circle consisting of Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Daphne Greengrass and Draco. Mia wasn't here because God knows she went back to the Gryffindor common room with tweedle dee. We were all plastered, to say the least and everyone was laughing as we played the game.

"Greengrass! Truth or Dare" I managed to say out loud without stumbling on my words but to be honest, it was pretty hard. She answered truth and I immediately smirked at her.

"Are you and my brother a thing?" I asked and she laughed out loud. Going back to the time where Elijah shouted out my name in the great hall to find me and tell me that he was caught coming out of the Slytherin common room, I found out after that the he was getting it with Daphne.

"No! It was a one time thing Stella" She laughed and I nodded my head which was honestly a bad idea because my head spun even more. I get the whole one night stand thing and some of my friends do that often, especially Blaise but me personally, I wouldn't do it. I have nothing against it, it's just for me i'd like to do it with my partner and them only you know. Adrian, who was beside me, poked my side and I jumped at the sudden action, making him laugh as he passed me the bottle of fire whiskey. I grabbed it from him then took a swig directly from the bottle which was a bad idea because now, I could feel my dehydration as I chugged on the alcohol.

"Ms. Estelle, truth or dare?" Blaise asked me and I immediately answered dare without hesitation. He thought of it for a while but when he thought of something, a smirk grew on his face.

"7 minutes in heaven with Malfoy, now" He smirked at me and my throat went dry. I tried my best to act cool, not wanting to seem nervous or shocked at what Blaise dared me to do. I never told anyone about my little crush on Draco because even I myself couldn't bare the thought that I really did like him, my best friend. I put the bottle to my lips and took another chug then set the bottle down on the floor then stood up slowly.

"Ight, let's go Blondie" I said then went to Draco's place, ushering him to hurry up. He laughed then stood up as we walked side by side to my dorm. I had a slightly hard time to walk up the stairs as I was drunk out of my mind, the world was spinning in front of me and being in a gown and heels didn't really help.

"Woah there" Draco laughed as I practically stumbled through the steps. He chuckled at the sight then he put his arms behind me, scooping me up with ease as he carried me to my room. Once we entered my room, he put me down on my bed then he sat next to me although, I stood up again because I wanted to get this bloody gown off of me.

I trudged towards my wardrobe as I took off my heels, placing it beside my vanity after. I was about to take off my dress but I couldn't reach the zipper on my back, making me groan out in frustration and looked at Draco for help. "Help me please?" I asked him and he chuckled lightly, getting off my bed and heading towards me. I bunched up my hair in my hand to get it out of the way and when Draco's cold hands made contact with my bare shoulders, I shuddered. He took his time to get to the zipper, caressing his fingers against my skin, making shivers go down my spine. Finally, I felt his fingers latch onto the zipper then pull it down, revealing my back as the zipper went down to my lower back.

"Turn around please" I told him and he nodded, turning around so I could change. I took off the dress then put it on the hanger, placing it in my wardrobe. I grabbed a big shirt and put that on, the end of the shirt covering my bottom so I didn't put on shorts. I turned around then headed to my bed, wanting to sleep already as my head started to spin.

"I'm sleepy" I announced and Draco chuckled at me, "Looks like it" He said as I saw him go to my vanity. The world was spinning so I could barely make out what he was doing as I laid down on my bed although, I saw him staring at the pictures on my mirror with a smile then afterwards, I saw him getting wipes that were on the table. He went to me then sat me up. He grabbed my hair with his left hand, gathering it to one side and pushing my bangs out of my face as he used his right hand to swipe the wipes on my face, taking off the makeup that I had on. His face was dangerously close to mine, so close that I could feel and hear his breathing. I stared at his eyes and saw that he was concentrated, his eyes not leaving my face as he took off my makeup, making me smile at him knowingly.

"What?" He asked me, noticing that I was smiling but he still had his attention on my face. I shook my head at him as I laughed lightly, telling him that it was nothing although as he was so determined to rid my face off makeup, he grabbed my chin and steadied my head, now wiping off my lipstick. I could feel his stare burning through me as he stared at my lips. He slowed down his pace as he slowly dragged the wipe along my lips and his other hand traced the lines of my jaw, making me suck in a breath. The tension felt unbearable as one move from each of us would result into our lips touching, that's how close our faces were. His eyes flickered from my lips to my eyes and I could feel butterflies erupting in my stomach as I feel the gap between us closing in.

A knock on the door was heard and both of us jolted backwards away from each other, "Yo love birds it's been more than 7 minutes, are you alive?" We heard Blaise from the other side of my door and my face immediately heated up. Draco scrambled to his feet and went to the door, opening it to find a smirking Blaise standing in the doorway. He looked at me then looked at Draco and as he noticed our flushed faces, he smirked even more.

"Well, Malfoy, I think you're good here. We just ended, everyone's gone to sleep so I suggest both of you sleep too, Goodnight love birds." He smirked then grabbed the door and closed it himself, leaving Draco dumbfounded although, he opened the door again and sprinted out of my room, not bothering to look at me before running out of my room. I lied down and groaned into my pillow. _Fucking hell, now it would be awkward between us_. Intoxication definitely was a bitch because I couldn't think straight because of it. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Maybe if I slept I would forget about this and save myself from completely ruining our friendship. As my head was spinning and my eyes became more heavy, I started to drift to sleep although, a close of the door made me turn around and look at the person who entered. I was expecting Mia if I was being honest because I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see Draco Malfoy, in the flesh, in a white shirt that hugged his muscular figure and some grey sweatpants. He smiled at me then laid down next to me.

"You came back" I turned to face him with a smile, glad that he came back.

"Of course, I always will" He said then scooched over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned around again then intertwined my hand with his, getting comfortable in the position that we were in as we slept beside each other and I was beyond grateful that he didn't leave me hanging after what just happened between us.


	11. Chapter 11

Estelle Cirillo

"No, it's like- Ugh I don't know don't ask me!" Blaise grumbled then angrily took a bite of his food, making the rest of us laugh. Time passed quickly yet again and now, it was the day of the last task. Cedric and Harry were neck and neck so whoever wins this task later this evening will be the champion as Krum and Fleur came in third and fourth place respectively. Fleur and I were friends since I went to Beauxbatons before and even if she was in the higher year, she welcomed me to the school and became my friend, an older sister even. We talked and hung out in the time being that she was here in Hogwarts and I was glad as she was really fun to be with, also the fact that she understands French. I was bilingual, yes, but studying in Beauxbatons made me accustomed to always speak in French, hence why I sometimes mix french into my sentences without me realizing unless someone pointed out that they didn't understand me.

"Hey Stella, Can I talk to you?" Cedric walked up to the Slytherin table and I smiled at him, nodding my head softly. I was already finished eating so with one last drink from my cup of water, I stood up and followed Cedric. He got hold of my hand as he dragged me to wherever because I was unfamiliar of my surroundings as I really didn't go to this part of Hogwarts much although when he stopped in front of a door, I knew where we were.

"Ced, Why are we in the Hufflepuff common room?" I asked him as I looked at him weirdly

"Uhm I was going to give something to you but as I headed to the great hall I realized I forgot, so why not just bring you here?" He said, smiling sheepishly which made me laugh lightly. He said the password out loud then the door opened, him pulling me inside and up a flight of stairs. He walked inside a room, his dorm i'm guessing, then he let go of my hand and went to his wardrobe. He took out a jumper which I recognized to be his Quidditch jumper because it was yellow and white with the Hufflepuff crest on the right, also because his last name was written on the back.

"Here, take it and wear it" He said as he passed me the jumper and I looked at him with wide-eyes like he was crazy, "What? Cedric-" I started but he cut me off in an instant.

"Please?" With a sigh, I smiled at him then grabbed the jumper from his head, putting it over my head and wearing it. Considering that Cedric was inches taller than me, the jumper was big on me and it was almost as long as my skirt. I tucked half of the jumper into the white tennis skirt that I was wearing and I fixed the collar, the black turtleneck I was wearing peaking through. I looked at the mirror that was on Cedric's wardrobe and I smiled at my reflection, the jumper was big but it fit perfectly.

"Hey Stella" Cedric called out and I looked at him with a smile, telling him to continue. "If I win later, Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked me and I was hesitant at first but what he said next made me laugh.

"i don't care if Elijah doesn't agree, i'll take you out whether he likes it or not" He said and I laughed lightly, nodding my head vigorously and said yes to his plan. He smiled then hugged me tightly, me hugging him back with the same big, bright smile on my face.

-

"Do you really have to wear that?" Draco groaned beside me as we met up in the stands to watch the last task. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled, "Jealous?" I asked and he scoffed but didn't reply, he was just giving death stares at the Hufflepuff jumper I was wearing. Elijah sat with us and I was sandwiched between him and Draco, Blaise sat at Draco's other side. The contestants were called one by one as they got ready for the final task and when Cedric got called, I cheered out loud which earned a wink from him and an eye roll from Elijah as I laughed. Soon enough, they entered the maze one by one and after Fleur, who was the last one, went inside, the bushes to the maze closed.

"Well isn't it bloody great how we could see everything from here!" Draco said as his voice was dripping in sarcasm. We ended up just talking to each other the whole time as we waited for a contestant to come out of the maze because we couldn't see shit. The maze was huge and it went on for miles and the stands literally couldn't see anything so we didn't really have a choice but to wait.

After waiting for what felt like hours, Fleur appeared and Krum followed shortly after although they didn't have the Cup in their hands so that means that neither of them won and Harry and Cedric are still at it. Elijah, Draco, Blaise and I continued talking to each other as we waited for the two to come out of the maze.

"Finally!" Blaise said as Harry and Cedric appeared in the middle of the stands. All of us cheered and stood up as I clapped my hands for the champions in front of us as the music played although when I saw Harry crying, I looked closely at Cedric's body and what I saw made me scream out bloody mary.

"Stella? What's wrong?" Draco asked but I was too shocked to answer. I screamed again and ran down the stands, pushing my way past people as I ran up to Cedric, Elijah following close behind. I dropped down to my knees and I felt my skin burn after the rough contact with the ground but I couldn't care less, all I was focused on was the dead body of Cedric Diggory right in front of me. I couldn't form any words, my mouth was wide open and I cried so hard to the point that not a single sound came out of it.

"That's my boy!" I heard Amos shout but honestly, I was so out of it. I stared at his face, his lifeless face. I cried my heart out as Elijah and Amos sat beside each other crying as well. Moody appeared and pulled Harry away from the scene when I suddenly saw something poking out of Cedric's pocket. I pulled it out and it was the polaroid of us two that we took in Cannes, when we were drunk and hanging out in my room. I looked at the bottom and there written in blank ink was Stella with a heart right beside it and I cried even more. I put my hand to my mouth as I cried and the fabric of the jumper that made contact with my nose smelled like Cedric's cologne. Fuck, I was even wearing his jumper. I felt sick, my head was spinning, my vision was blurred from all the tears and I couldn't see straight. Never in my life would I have thought that Cedric would lay dead in front of me, not at this age, not at this time.

"Stella" I heard Draco say softly behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I stood up and instantly hugged him, crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's leave, please, I- I can't handle this I don't- I can't- Draco" I stuttered out as my breathing was jagged and my head hurt even more. Draco nodded his head and placed his hand on my back as he guided me back inside and to the common room. We went up to my dorm and I went to my bed as I grabbed a pillow and screamed and cried in it. I felt Draco sit me up and when I looked at him he gave me a weak smile as he opened the first aid kit beside him and take out some stuff. I looked down at my knees and I didn't even notice that it was bleeding until now, pieces of grass stuck to the burn from earlier. The picture of us was still in my hand and I looked at it again and I couldn't help but cry. We wore bright smiles on our faces as our cheeks were pressed together, I cried out again as I looked at it, knowing that the smile he wore there was one of the last smiles I ever saw on his face. I felt Draco clean up my wound and put a bandage over it and when he was done, he gave me a weak smile then kissed my forehead, leaving the room after which I was grateful for, grateful that he understood that I needed space. I ran to the bathroom then stripped off my clothing, hopping into the shower immediately as I tried to calm down under the running hot water. I took deep breathes but I just ended up crying again, the image of Cedric's lifeless face making its way back into my head. I screamed out loud and I didn't care if anyone heard me, I was crying and screaming because he was dead, Cedric Diggory was dead.

You owed me a date Cedric, I would've went with you whether you won or not, Why would you leave me?

-

"Dumbledore called all of us later in the great hall, Will you go?" Mia asked as she crouched down to my height since I was laying on my bed, half of my face hiding under the covers. I shook my head, indicating that I didn't want to go and Mia sighed but nodded her head as she understood.

"It's okay honey, take your time, you'll be alright" She said then kissed my forehead and headed out of our dorm. It's been three days since his death, three days since he was gone and three days of pure nightmares. The image of him lifeless wouldn't leave my mind. If I closed my eyes, I would see him. If I fell asleep, I would see him, bloody hell even if I looked in the mirror I would see him! I never went out of my dorm, ever, I was scared I would lash out on everyone and cry right then and there, and I was scared I would see him standing there in the middle of the hallway. I haven't seen Elijah since that day as well and seeing how close they were I sighed and knew that I had to be there for my brother. I took a long shower as I did for the past few days, it was good to let it all out in the shower because I didn't want to bother any of my friends with my grieving, I kept it to myself. I dried my body with my towel then went to my wardrobe and opened it, his Quidditch jumper instantly seen and I did my best not to cry yet again. I wore my usual black turtle neck and black tennis skirt and as I put my tights and boots on, I couldn't help but wear his jumper as well. I threw it over my head and tucked half of it in, I knew he liked the way it looked like that as he always used to compliment my outfits whenever he sees me not in uniform. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror one last time but what I saw made me scream and turn around, I saw him again. His lifeless body standing still behind my reflection in the mirror. I composed myself then ran out of the room and I ran towards the Hufflepuff common room. As if the world gave a small favor to me after killing off my friend, a few Hufflepuffs came out of the common room and I thanked Merlin because I didn't know the password so I didn't know how to get in. They smiled at me weakly then went out of the way so I could go inside and I nodded at them, a way of thanking them for letting me in to see my brother. Knowing that Cedric and my brother were roommates, I headed to the room where Cedric pulled me in three days ago to give me the jumper that I was wearing. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I knocked again, a bit louder this time, but there was still no answer. I sighed then twisted the doorknob, slowly opening it to see Elijah staring at himself in the mirror, wearing all black clothing like I was. He looked at me through the mirror and I saw tears in his eyes, making me tear up as well. I ran up to him and hugged him, him doing the same as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head. We stood there for a while, silently crying to each other when he pulled away and looked down at me, gripping my shoulders.

"We got this, okay?" He said and I gave him a weak smile as I said, "We're going to be alright" We weakly smiled at each other then Elijah grabbed my hand, leading me out of his dorm. We walked side by side to the great hall and once we were by the doorway, Dumbledore stopped mid speech and looked at us, making the whole great hall look at us as well. I squeezed Elijah's hand as Dumbledore nodded at us, we nodded back then headed to the last row of the bench and sat there. Dumbledore resumed his speech and the people turned their heads away from us, thank Merlin for that. I hated when they look at us, they look at us sadly, giving us weak smiles. I understood that they felt bad for us and I don't blame them for it, I just hate the action in itself.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!" How subtle, Dumbledore.

I sucked in a breath and I felt Elijah's body freeze. I tore my hand away from his and moved closer to him, looping my arm in his as I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, silently crying to myself as tears fell down my face. Dumbledore continued his speech and Elijah and I were crying messes. By the time he was finished, everyone started to rush out of the great hall to pack their stuff since today was also our last day in Hogwarts. What a happy day to end the school year! Yeah, really fucking happy.

"Hey" Fred and George said at the same time as they approached Elijah and I before they went out of the hall.

"Tweedle dee, Tweedle dum" I stood up straight and wiped my face as I gave the twins a weak smile. They hugged both Elijah and I, really tight if I may add, then bid their goodbyes as they went out of the hall. Elijah and I waited for everyone to file out of the hall when we stood up and went to our own common rooms to pack. I walked into the common room and into my room to see Draco, sitting snugly on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"Comfy, Are we Blondie?" I joked and Draco beamed at me, standing up and hugging me tightly. I felt him lower down a bit as his lips touched my ear, "I'm here for you Stella, I got you"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

Summer went by a blur, everything after we got out of Hogwarts was a blur. It was already our second day back but I was already dying. We were in our fifth year and we have new teacher, Dolores Umbridge, but Mia and I like to call her Umbitch. I was fine now, in a way, but I still have nightmares of him almost everyday as his reflection comes out unannounced. Elijah already graduated so this year, I was all alone and even if I didn't want to admit it, i'll miss that troublesome git in school. I hopped out of the shower as I sighed to myself and got dressed in my uniform, I skipped breakfast and in a few minutes, we'll have Defense Against the Dark Arts which was Umbridge's subject so what a great day to start the day. Even greater when I saw the lifeless body of my friend staring at me as I looked in the bathroom mirror! I gasped then ran out of the bathroom slamming the door behind me to reveal Draco, Blaise and Mia inside the dorm.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked with concern as my eyes were widened in shock. I nodded my head frantically then grabbed a pair of knee high socks from my wardrobe and put it on. I put on my shoes then grabbed my bag and all four of us piled out of the common room although, Mia went to the great hall since she didn't have DADA with us and us three headed to the DADA classroom. Draco and I sat next to each other and seeing that Umbridge wasn't there yet, I bowed my head and tried to get at least a little bit of sleep. I've been having nightmares much too frequently, resulting to me getting no sleep at all these past few days.

"Stella" Draco shook my body and I jolted up, just in time before Umbridge saw me fast asleep on my desk. I got about ten minutes of sleep and I was grateful for it even if it was just a short time because I badly needed it. She started speaking about the OWLs but if I was being honest, I wasn't listening. This was a recurring habit for me as I always just find myself zoning out of any conversation that I was having. She passed around our books and when I flipped it open, I saw that nothing in it was actually about using spells against the dark arts, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion and the others seem to notice it too because Hermione raised her hand and raised that question. Out of no where, Harry and Umbridge started to debate and bicker with each other. My mind couldn't keep up as I could barely even fathom what they were saying. All of a sudden, both of them were shouting and Harry mentioned Cedric's name, making everyone in the room except the two who were fighting turn around and look at me. It's become a thing where whenever someone mentions Cedric, they look at me, stare at me until I say something. I simply rolled my eyes at this, I wasn't in it for everyone's bullshit, I was moving on already and people should too. _Moving on my ass, you literally still have nightmares about him._

They continued fighting, non-stop. I was slowly losing it and what Umbridge said next made me completely vulnerable and I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident" She said and I slammed my fist on the table and in the corner of my eye, I saw Draco slightly flinch as I shouted out loud, "He was fucking murdered!"

"Language, Ms. Cirillo! I know you and Mr. Diggory were close friends but let's face it, it was an accident! No one dark is out there, no need to be afraid of anything!" She smiled and I gripped the edge of the table, my knuckles turning stark white as I tried to calm down and not lash out on her. She giggled after she ended her conversation with Harry then proceeded with our lesson but I did anything but listen.

"Breathe, in then out" Draco leaned in and whispered in my ear as he slowly rubbed circles on my back with his thumb. I followed him without question and I breathed deeply, taking long breathes as I inhaled and exhaled. Almost everyday during the summer, Draco came to our manor and checked up on me, giving me company as well to make sure that I was doing alright. He was very patient with me and he didn't have a lot of that so I was truly grateful that he stuck by my side. He brought me a cup of coffee in the morning every time he came over and he even bought me a ton of saltwater taffy, he definitely made my summer a lot less miserable.

The class went by fast as I didn't listen to one word that came out of her mouth, I simply blocked it out as I drew random doodles on my notebook. The bell soon rang and I immediately gathered my stuff and sprinted out of the room. I didn't have a clue where I was going but soon, my feet took me straight to the great hall. I was hoping to find Mia since she wasn't in DADA with me but as I ran to the great hall, I bumped into Ginny, the youngest and the only girl of the Weasley siblings. She was actually really nice and I kind of see myself in her, personality wise, as I get to talk to her whenever i'm hanging out in the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, hey tangerine" I smirked down at her since she was a few inches shorter than me

"Stella, stop calling me that" She rolled her eyes but a smile was plastered on her face. Giving people nicknames became a habit of mine and I loved it, the others did too, they just wouldn't admit it.

"You going to the great hall?" She asked and I nodded my head. She looped her arm around mine then we walked to the great hall together, chatting away as we did. As soon as we entered, I saw Mia sitting in the Gryffindor table, snuggling up against Fred while she looked like she was debating something with George although, Fred was just staring at her with a smile. During the summer, Fred officially asked her out and she told me through a letter that she was even invited by Mrs. Weasley to spend the last few days of summer in the Burrow, which Mia gladly accepted.

"I will absolutely kill her" I said as Ginny and I sat beside George who was across the two love birds.

"Umbitch was that bad?" Mia asked, dropping the conversation he had with George and making all of them turn to me

"She's forcing us to be believe that Voldemort isn't out there! She even had the fucking audacity to tell the whole class that Cedric's death was an accident" I whisper shouted and out of anger, I felt my eyes pool with tears. Mia tore her hand away from Fred's then grabbed mine, squeezing it tight. She was about to say something although, my owl went flying through the hall and dropped in front of me, holding a letter in its beak. I grabbed the letter then patted his head, "Thanks Eros" I said and the owl softly cooed then flew away.

"Who's it from?" Mia asked and I looked at the letter and saw that it was from Elijah. I opened the envelope and started to read the letter, out loud as well because tweedle dee and tweedle dum pestered me to do so.

_Dear Stella,_

_Miss me? I know you do ;)_

_How's life back at Hogwarts? I heard that Dolores Umbridge is now your DADA Professor? Be careful with that one, I heard she was a real git in the ministry according to father. Speaking of father, him and mum are always arguing recently, I don't know about what as well but they always shout at each other in father's office. Sometimes, I think they forget that i'm there when they fight. Amos stopped by the manor as well, giving me a box of Cedric's clothes as he claimed that I should have it. Figuring that you like to steal my clothes, i'll sort through the box when you come back home so you can take some as well. I miss you, Stella, i'm being real. I may be annoying but I know i'm the best brother you have :)_

_PS tell the twins to owl about the shit they're up to without me, I need to keep up._

_Your favorite,_

_Elijah x_

_-_

"Stella, baby, we need to go to potions" I heard Mia say as she shook my body. I sat up then sighed, giving her a sweet smile which she returned. I got out of bed and put on my shoes then headed out. I went back to the dorm to sleep after we had lunch in the great hall seeing that Potions was the only period I had left in the day and it didn't start until after a few hours after lunch. Mia and I walked side by side as we headed to Snape's classroom and as we entered, Blaise and Draco were already sat in one of the circular tables so we went to them and sat down. Snape came in soon after and started to discuss but again, I zoned out.

"Ms. Cirillo, seeing as daydreaming is more important to you than learning, tell me what amortentia is" Snape said as he slapped the back of my head, making we wince and rub my head but answer him nonetheless.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world, Professor" I grumbled which caused him to raise an eyebrow at me then continue his lesson. I murmured a few profanities as I continued rubbing the back of my head, making Draco who was sat across me chuckle. Snape continued the lesson up until he got out multiple vials filled with amortentia and gave one to each table as he assigned us to write down its properties and to give at least three ingredients.

"Me! Me first" Mia said as she snatched the vial from Blaise's hands, making him scoff and grab it back.

"Oh please, we already know who you're going to smell" He said then started to take a whiff of the potion. Mia huffed then crossed her arms over her chest but didn't argue with Blaise any further. After Blaise was done, Mia grabbed it from him then took a whiff and as expected, she smelled Fred. She passed the vial to Draco and he took a whiff of it.

"Who might be the unlucky woman that this git likes?" Blaise asked which made Draco scowl. After he was done, he passed the vial to me without saying anything as he looked me in the eye.

"C'mon! Do tell" Mia said and Draco just glared at her, breaking eye contact with me. I placed the vial near my face then took a whiff myself, the scent of mint and apples immediately hitting me. I widened my eyes then placed the vial in the middle of the table at the sudden realization of who that scent reminded me of.

"What? What'd you smell?" Mia asked and I stumbled on my words, "N-nothing"

"It's Cedric, isn't it?" Blaise asked and Mia immediately butted in, "It can't be! Honey, I know you were close with Cedric but as your best friend, I _know_ that you don't love him like that."

The two of them didn't push it any further because we started to write on our parchment. I sighed to myself as I wrote down the words that Snape wanted us to do, thinking about what just happened. We sat there in silence until the bell rang, well it was more of Mia and Blaise bickering while Draco and I were silent. The bell rang and we gave the parchments to Snape then headed out of the room.

"Stella! You got somewhere to be?" Draco asked as he appeared beside me

"Honestly I'm just going to head up to the dorms to sleep"

"Can I come?" He asked with a smirk, making me roll my eyes. "Mia's with Fred anyway so you can come I guess but I'm _actually_ going to sleep Malfoy." I said and he nodded his head like a little kid as the smirk on his face grew bigger. We headed to the common room and when we got to my dorm, I immediately headed for my closet and got out a hoodie. I turned to Draco and gave him an innocent smile, "Turn around dimwit" I said which made him roll his eyes but turn around and faced the door to give me a bit of privacy while I change out of my uniform.

-

**_Draco Malfoy_ ** ****

I couldn't help it, I turned around. As I did, I caught a glimpse of her body, her perfect body. Her hoodie barely covered anything, especially since she had long legs. Long, pale legs that glistened in contrast of the dark fabric she was wearing.

"You git! I told you to turn around!" She said then slapped my shoulder, snapping me out of the daydream.

"Whoops?" I said as I scratched the back of my head. She rolled her eyes with a smile, her perfect smile that always gets me. She jumped on her bed and I followed after, leaning my head against the headboard while she buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my right arm around her then started playing with the ends of her hair like I usually do, twisting it around my fingers.

I feel her slowly drifting asleep as her breathing became slower but the events of earlier can't seem get out of my head, "Do you know what my amortentia smelled like?" I blurted out and she softly hummed in response, ushering me to continue.

"Saltwater taffy, vanilla and roses" I felt her body slightly tense up at my words. I didn't know why I was telling her, I was no where near ready to confess what I feel for her. Having a crush on her since we were little was taking a toll on me because I was afraid that if I confessed, our friendship would go down the drain and I sure as hell didn't want that.

"Do you know what mine smelled like?" She mumbled out, her voice barely audible as she was already half asleep. I was about to say what but she already said it and it was my turn to tense up, "Mint and apples, with a hint of cologne as well"

I smiled at this. A big, genuine smile that I only seem to wear when I was with her. Stella, my Stella, the Stella that's been with me since the beginning. I couldn't get those three scents out of my head, I especially couldn't get _her_ out of my head. Saltwater taffy, her all time favorite candy. Vanilla, the sweet scent of the perfume she wears everyday. Roses, now this one got me because it was a recent discovery but it hasn't left my mind since. The night of the Yule ball where I was taking off her makeup, I smelled roses and I knew it was her chapstick, partly because I saw it on her vanity while I got the wipes but mostly because I smelled it on her lips when it was centimeters away from mine. I was about to kiss her that night but Blaise had the audacity to knock on the door when we were leaning in.

_Now I just have to find the right time to do it again._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with a woman like you  
> Happens so quickly, there's nothing to do
> 
> *mature content, viewer discretion advised*

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

Umbridge was, well, a bitch. I'll never not say that. She had new educational decrees everyday and they were all stupid, to say the least, but I will not let her ruin my day today because one, it was my birthday and two, it was the quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It's been a few months and to be honest, I was better now. The nightmares stopped and I stopped seeing him in mirrors as well. I was finally happy and i've fully moved on although, he'll always be in my heart, he didn't deserve to die so early.

"Happy Birthday!" Draco said in a sing song voice as he entered Mia and I's dorm room with yet another vinyl in hand, making me smile. I was sat on the bed when he hugged me tight then gave me the vinyl, making me hug him again.

"Thank you!" I squealed then took the vinyl from his hands. It was in wrapping paper actually so you couldn't see that it was a vinyl but we've been doing this for about ten years now, I knew what it was. I ripped the wrapping paper and saw that it was in fact a vinyl but this time, it was of the band Queen instead of ABBA.

"Sorry, I already bought you all the albums ABBA has so I thought i'd switch it up" He said sheepishly and I looked up and beamed at him.

"It's perfect" I said and it really was. I held the vinyl up to take a closer look at it but when I did, something fell onto my skirt. I grabbed it then looked at it, realizing that it was a small charm that I can add to my necklace and it was a small, gold G clef which made my smile even brighter than before.

"I'm surprised you know what a G clef is, Malfoy" I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes, "I know a lot of things, Cirillo" He said and I just laughed in response. I took off my necklace then added the charm and clasped it around my neck again. Mia already went to the great hall a while ago because she went to wish Fred good luck. Draco was already in his Quidditch robes and I didn't want to admit it but he looked phenomenal. We went to the great hall together to grab something to eat before the game started and once we arrived, the chatter of the students immediately filled our ears. When we got to the Slytherin table, we were greeted by Mia and Fred who were laughing at the one and only Blaise Zabini, with a bucket between his legs as he was throwing up in it.

"Disgusting, Blaise" Draco scoffed as we sat beside Mia and Fred, not wanting to go near Blaise.

"Fuck you, Weasley!" Blaise groaned as he held the bucket in his hands, which only made Mia and Fred laugh louder. I asked Mia what happened and she managed to say the reason even if she was in fits of laughter, "Fred was showing me his puking pastilles that him and George were gonna use on Filch but Blaise ate it!" She laughed out loud and it made Draco and I laugh as well. We laughed so loudly that people started to stare at us and we got the attention of the one and only Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch team's captain and he did not look happy at all.

"You're so stupid! How are you going to play now? We don't have any subs, Zabini!" He said at Blaise as he patted his back aggressively and I didn't think that helped Blaise in the slightest.

"Stella can play" Draco suggested and I looked at him like he was crazy, "What? We always play quidditch in your backyard" He shrugged

I said no and shook my head so Draco and I bickered with each other for a few minutes, none of us backing down since we were both stubborn as hell.

"Shut up you stubborn little shits! You sound like an old married couple" Flint groaned out in frustration

"If I was her husband, i'd put poison in her coffee" Draco grumbled, making me scoff and say, "If I was his wife, i'd drink it" I smiled at him mockingly and he was about to argue with me again but Flint groaned and slapped the back of our heads, making both of us wince.

"Cirillo, you're playing. We have no subs and i'm believing Malfoy's word that you're good" He said and I was about to fight back but he gave me a death stare, which made me roll my eyes and agree, "Fine!"

-

"C'mon tweedle dum, you can hit me harder than that!" I shouted at George while we were a thousand feet off the ground as he just hit me with a bludger. I was put into being a chaser since Blaise was one and I couldn't even move properly because Draco's quidditch robes were so big on me, let alone it was soaking wet because of the rain pouring down on us. My hair was in a high ponytail and a smile was on my face despite the water falling on it. I was competitive, super, but playing with my friends on the pitch just hit different, I already scored a lot of points as well.

"And another 10 points to Slytherin! Estelle Cirillo is absolutely killing the game! Maybe he could replace Blaise Zabini who knows ri-" Mia, who was the commentator of the game, got cut off by Blaise Zabini himself who was sat beside her as he still held onto his puke bucket. I laughed at the sight of the two arguing over the mic then quickly got my head back into the game. Draco and Potter were at it at finding the snitch and Adrian Pucey, one of the other chasers, just scored. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's keeper, threw the quaffle to one of their chasers but I flew to it and caught it. I rushed to the hoops, ducking and moving out of the way of Fred's bludger. I flew straight to the left and threw the quaffle into one of the hoops and it went through.

"Another 10 points to Slytherin! And Draco Malfoy caught the snitch, Slytherin wins!" Madam Hooch blew a long whistle as Mia saw Draco catching snitch, meaning we won. A bright smile was on all our faces and we cheered at our victory. We landed on the ground and Draco immediately hugged me.

"You should definitely replace Zabini" Draco said, which earned him a slap to the head by Blaise who walked up behind him, "I'm right here dimwit"

We congratulated and hugged each other, Marcus even complimented me and told me I was good which meant a lot because that boy doesn't compliment anyone. After a while, we started to head back to the locker room but I took my time in walking because I know the guys were still changing and I was the only girl so no way in hell would I change with them. I sat on the grass outside the locker room and it overlooked the quidditch pitch as this room was on the way up to Hogwarts so I looked at the scene in front of me, not minding the rain pouring down.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" Draco asked as he stood in front of me

"Oh the guys are still changing" I said in response. Draco just stood there and we stared at each other for a while until he rolled his eyes and did the most unexpected thing, he sang.

_When you were lonely, you needed a man_   
_Someone to lean on, well I understand_   
_It's only natural_   
_But why did it have to be me?_

"Draco, what are you doing?" I laughed and he smiled at me as he stretched his hand out for me to take, "It's so boring! C'mon, you sing! You're better at it anyway" I grabbed his hand then stood up and started singing

_Nights can be empty and nights can be cold_   
_So you were looking for someone to hold_   
_That's only natural_   
_But why did it have to be me?_

He grabbed my hand and twirled me around then put his hand on my waist, swaying me as we danced under the rain while I sang.

_I was so lonesome, I was blue_   
_I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I_   
_Always thought you knew the reason why_

He let go of my waist and twirled me around again but this time when I faced him, he pulled me in really close as his hand sat on my lower back, our faces centimeters away from each other.

_I only wanted a little love affair_   
_Now I can see you are beginning to care_

I stopped singing after that line as I was mesmerized by Draco's eyes that were shining despite the gloomy sky above us. My hands were around his neck and both of his were on my waist. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead and I could still feel the small trickles of rain on my head but right now, I didn't care. I was in the moment and without even thinking, I crashed my lips onto his although, he just stood there. _He wasn't kissing back._

I immediately pulled away and pushed myself off of him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I said but before I could even finish my sentence, he grabbed my waist again and pulled me close, smashing his lips on mine. I snaked my arms around his neck again while our lips moved in synch, him pulling me in closer than before.

"Innit? It's so- Holy Merlin!" We heard Blaise say as the opening of the door was heard and I immediately let go of Draco and he did the same, resulting into me falling to the ground.

"Fucking hell Zabini!" Draco groaned out in frustration then held out a hand for me to take. I gladly took it and he helped me up but I instantly dropped his hand when I saw that Blaise was still staring. He was stood at the doorway, shocked to see what just happened and the rest of the team was behind him, trying to see what was going on.

"Well, what do we have here?" Blaise's confusion turned into a smirk, which made Draco scowl at him and push him aside as he went inside the locker room, leaving me all alone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to barge into-" Blaise started to apologize but I cut him off, "It's okay" I smiled at him then patted his back as I followed Draco inside. The rest of the team started to head back to Hogwarts so no one else was left in the room either than Draco and I. I walked inside further and I saw him standing by his locker but the door of it was blocking him. I was about to say something when he smashed the locker closed, which made me flinch at the loud sound that echoed throughout the room.

"Draco" I said softly which made him turn to me. His hard eyes turned soft and I took in his appearance, he already took his robes off and he already had his pants and belt on but he was shirtless, his abs showing as well as his prominent v-line since his pants sat low on his waist.

"Like what you see?" He smirked which made me jolt up slightly and immediately remove my eyes from what I was looking at and stared back at his eyes. Before I could even reply, he put on the shirt that he was holding then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the locker rooms.

"Draco I haven't changed yet" I said as a matter of fact but Draco ignored it.

"We're going to your dorm" He snapped and I immediately shut my mouth, not questioning him further. He pulled me inside Hogwarts and immediately headed to the dungeons, not before earning a few stares from people since I was still wearing my soaking wet quidditch robes. We walked into the common room and saw the team sat on the tables, probably celebrating as well since there were a few bottles of fire whiskey but before they could even greet us, Draco continued pulling me to my dorm.

"Turn around" I said as Draco closed the door. Mia wasn't here as she was somewhere within Hogwarts, most probably with Fred so I went to my wardrobe then took off my robes, letting it fall to the floor. I had nothing underneath it other than my underwear so I shuffled through my wardrobe and immediately pulled out an oversized shirt although before I could even put it on, Draco grabbed me by my waist and turned me around, making me look directly at his eyes and it was now dark, not like how it was before.

"Blaise always seems to barge into our moments" He said lowly and I chuckled lightly.

My laugh soon faded when I felt his hands go down to the back of thighs and he lightly pushed me backwards until my back was hitting my wardrobe. He leaned forward until I could feel his lips touching my ears, "Tell me if you want me to stop" He whispered and I nodded my head, telling him to continue. He lowered his head then started leaving wet kisses on my neck and I felt him suck on a spot, making me wince and tangle my hands in his hair. He brought his head back up and smirked, staring into my eyes again. His right hand started to roam to my inner thigh while his left supported my back, landing just on top of my butt. The cold rings on his fingers slightly brushed against my underwear and I took in a sharp breath, making Draco's smirk grow even bigger than before. Suddenly, he pushed my legs up, resulting into me wrapping it around his waist then he carried me to my bed, laying me beneath him. His necklace dangled in front of me and just the sight of him made my core throb, even if he wasn't doing anything yet. He pulled his shirt over his head and I took off my bra.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered as he attacked my neck with kisses, slowly going down until he reached my underwear. He looked up at me, asking for permission and I nodded my head frantically, waiting for him to just fucking devour me, which made him chuckle lightly then took off my underwear. He grabbed my thighs and brought me near him as he lowered his head and started to lick my core, making me throw my head back in pleasure. My hands found Draco's head and I pulled on his hair while I felt his tongue quickened its pace. It was hard for me to keep quiet so the people down in the common room couldn't hear us but with the amount of pleasure I was feeling, I couldn't help it. It became even more difficult when Draco inserted two fingers inside me as he ate me out, making my hand fly to my mouth and cry out in pleasure. Suddenly, He stood up, his fingers still pumping inside me, and used his other hand to take my hand off my mouth.

"Does that feel good, love? C'mon, Use your words" He smirked and I started feeling the knot in my stomach as Draco's fingers quickened in pace. I mumbled profanities then held my hand up and pointed it at the door.

"Muffliato!" I said and when I turned back to Draco, he was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"That was hot, now use your words, does that feel good?" He asked, his voice all raspy and it definitely turned me on.

"It feels so fucking good" I moaned and he smirked again, "Good girl" then dipped his head down to my core again and along with his fingers, he started licking me again and I felt myself coming undone.

"Draco, i'm gonna come" I moaned out as I gripped his hair tightly, "Then come for me, princess" He said as he was still in the middle of eating me out and the vibration of his words sent me over the edge, I threw my head back and moaned out loud, my vision blurring and my legs shaking as I reached my high.

"You don't know how long i've been waiting to do that to you" He said as he hovered over me again

"Me too" I said then wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips on his. He kissed me back immediately, his hands massaging my breasts which made me let out a moan and he used this to his advantage, biting my lower lip then swirling his tongue in my mouth. As we made out, I started to unbuckle his pants but he grabbed my hands and pulled it away.

"Tonight is all about you princess, it's your birthday" He smirked then pulled his pants down himself, revealing his erect dick and it made me widen my eyes at the sight. _He was fucking big._

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded my head and said, "Yes" then without hesitation, he aligned himself at my entrance as I wrapped my legs around his body and he entered me, making me moan and dig my nails in his back.

"Fuck!" I moaned out loud, making Draco moan too. He went in slowly at first, allowing me to adjust to his size then after a while, he picked up his pace as he thrusted inside me. His hand found my neck and he wrapped his hand around it, keeping his eyes on mine.

"You like that?" He asked and I nodded my head, "I love it" which made him smirk again, "Good girl" He crashed his lips onto mine and slammed his dick even further inside me, making me moan out his name so loud I didn't think the charm would last long.

"Yes baby moan out my name" He said then I grabbed his head and lowered it down, reaching for his neck as I left kisses on it, sucking on some spots as well to leave my marks on him. He thrusted in and out of me in a fast pace and the sensation overwhelmed me, even more when he grabbed my right leg from his side and hooked it on his shoulder. He went deeper inside me every time he thrusted in our new found position, making me moan out his name out loud.

"I'm gonna fucking come again holy shit" I moaned and threw my head back from all the pleasure I was feeling.

"Come for me Stella, do it again" He moaned into my ear and that's all it took for me to come undone. I dug my nails across his back while I moaned out his name, my legs shaking as he continued thrusting into me while I reached my high. Not long after, he pulled out and came all over my stomach as he moaned out my name. His body crashed down beside me as we both panted, out of breath and sweaty as hell.

"We should shower" He suggested and I nodded my head, sitting up and started to stand up although the second I stood up, my legs shook and I fell to the floor.

"Bold of you to assume you could walk after I railed you" Draco chuckled then stood up and went to my side, carrying me bridal style as he walked into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door then brought me inside the shower, putting both hands on my waist to prevent me from falling. After a while, I felt my legs become a bit more stable so I opened the shower and actually started to wash my body although, Draco had other plans.

"Again?" I chuckled, a smile on my face as he placed his marks all over my body

"Do you want to?" He asked, looking at me as he placed his face near mine, our foreheads touching. I nodded my head and he just smirked, "Stella, use your words baby" _Fucking hell_. I was whispered to myself as I pressed my thighs together at his voice, making him smirk even wider.

"Fuck me, Draco" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and that was all it took for him to slam me against the wall and insert himself inside of me again. He grabbed my leg and placed it on his shoulder again as I was a moaning mess under him. He hit all the right spots and I felt myself shake under him as he kissed me aggressively, his left hand around my neck and his right hand rubbing circles on my clit.

_Best fucking birthday ever._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

I woke up to a bright light. I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was peaking through the window and I looked to my side and saw that Draco was still here, he stayed. Mia was no where to be found so that means she managed to sneak herself into the Gryffindor common rooms again.

"Good morning" Draco said, his morning voice all raspy and it was in fact, very hot. I turned around to face him and I had a smile on my face, "Morning"

He beamed back at me and pecked my lips then said, "Go shower, get ready for classes" He said then stood up and put on his clothes. I sat up and was about to get ready although, the sight of him made me want him to rail me again.

"Or we can have sex again? Skip breakfast?" He asked with a smirk, making me take my eyes off his body and stare at his face, "No! We're going to breakfast, i'm famished" I said and he rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face.

"Fine" He groaned then leaned in and pecked my lips one more time before he went out of my dorm. I happily sighed to myself then got up although, my legs gave up on me again so I had to grip the edge of my bed to stay standing. I slowly limped towards the bathroom and I mentally cursed myself, we did three rounds last night and look where that got me now. I took a quick shower then put on my uniform, not before putting on concealer on the marks on my neck that showed even with my blouse on. I put on my socks and my shoes then grabbed my bag and headed down to the common room and out to the great hall. I was walking at a sloth's pace considering that my legs felt like absolute jelly and when I got to the Slytherin table, Mia was already looking at me wide-eyed as she saw me limping.

"Spill. Now" She said as I sat down in front of her

"Well, Good morning to you too, little Ms. Gryffindor" I exclaimed yet she just continued staring at me, waiting for an answer. I rolled my eyes in response but told her the story of yesterday, starting from the locker rooms to a brief explanation of the night, not going into too much detail as she absolutely did not need to hear it.

"Was he big?" Mia whispered and I laughed at her but answered nonetheless, "Bitch, he was so big I swear to Merlin. He was good, like really good" I said to her then looked down at my bowl of cereal and took a bite but when I looked up at her again, she was staring behind me with wide eyes.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" I sighed and she nodded her head

"Good to know that i'm good" Draco smirked as he sat beside me, snaking his arm around my waist and resting his hand on my hip.

"Shut up" I grumbled then continued eating my cereal, bowing my head as I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. Draco just laughed in reply then grabbed a sandwich with his left hand, his right not leaving my hip. Blaise soon joined us and he sat beside Mia then suddenly, Umbridge's voice boomed through the speakers as she announced another educational decree, making everyone in the great hall groan in annoyance.

" _Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other_ " Umbridge said, making me scoff and take a sip from my coffee. I felt Draco lean towards my ear, putting his hand near it as he whispered, "Good thing i've got nine"

I choked on my coffee, I actually did. I coughed out loud, making the two in front of us look at me weirdly while Draco smirked beside me. I looked at him as I took a sip of water to calm myself down and he just cheekily grinned at me, winking at me as well.

"So, you two are a thing now, huh?" Blaise asked, making Draco and I look at each other wearily. We haven't talked about it yet so it became a little awkward but thank Merlin, I saw my owl flying towards our table so I acknowledged his presence, shifting the topic to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Thanks, Eros" I said then patted the head of my owl, he cooed then flew away. I saw that the wax seal of the envelope had large _C_ on it and I immediately new who it was from, my parents. I opened the envelope and got out the letter, reading it while I sipped on my coffee.

_To our dear Estelle,_

_Happiest 16th, my sweet little girl <3_

_I hope you had a good day yesterday! We aren't there to celebrate with you but I hope you still had a blast. I have a gift for you when you come home, just go to the library and look through bookshelf E, everything there is for you. I know Elijah told you about your father and I as well. We're having a lot of misunderstandings recently but don't worry honey, we're fine, no need to fret._

_I love you Estelle, always remember that._

_Yours Truly,_

_Elizabeth x_

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked me and I looked at him with a small smile on my face, "Yeah I guess, mother told me not to worry about anything"

The four of us talked amongst each other for the rest of breakfast, Blaise and Mia not bringing up the topic of Draco and I anymore. The bell rang and everyone got out of their seats and started heading to their classes. I stood up as well but I winced as I walked, well, limped towards the exit of the great hall.

"Come here" Draco said then pulled me towards him and placed his hand around my waist, supporting me as I tried to walk straight.

-

"Stop! We have to go to Transfiguration" I laughed as Draco attacked my neck with kisses

"You shouldn't cover up my marks" He said seriously, making me look him in the eyes, "Draco, it showed even with my uniform on, I had to cover it up"

"But you don't have to, let them see it" He whined and I smiled, he was like a literal child.

"Stop being such a baby" I laughed then pecked his lips before standing up from my bed and fixing my uniform. Draco still wasn't standing up so I groaned in frustration and grabbed his hands, pulling out of my bed. He reluctantly got up but he had no intention of fixing his uniform so we grabbed out bags then headed to our next class. We walked to the transfiguration classroom and as soon as we got in, Draco pulled me to the table at the very back and in the corner of the room. The student piled in and the cat that was sat on the desk suddenly became McGonagall. She started her lesson but Draco and I were just chatting away, transfiguration was a subject that we both excel in so we didn't mind not listening.

"Mr. Cirillo, Why are you here? You have already graduated and you cannot apparate inside Hogwarts" McGonagall said, making me whip my head towards the front and I saw Elijah standing beside her, frantically looking for me as he was out of breath.

"Professor I need to excuse Estelle, it's our parents, we have to get to St. Mungo's _now_ " Elijah said then he spotted me at the back of the classroom then ran to me, McGonagall not saying anything else after Elijah stated his reason.

"What? What happened?" I asked as I stood up from my chair but Elijah was really in a hurry, "Wait I can't apparate Eli-"

It was too late, he already grabbed my hand and I apparated with him. I was only in my fifth year so I wasn't taught how to do it yet so the unfamiliar feeling made me sick to the stomach as our feet landed in St. Mungo's although, the scene in front of me made me even more sick than before.

_No, not again._

"We're too late!" Elijah cried and I gripped his arm, shocked from what was happening in front of me.

There laid in the hospital beds in front of us were the dead bodies of our parents. As soon as we arrived here, the healers started to fumble around, cover their bodies with white cloth and shut down the monotonous beep that was heard from the machine.

"I'm gonna be sick" I mumbled then went out of the room and found a trash bin by the door, opening it and puking in it. I felt Elijah raise my hair up to get it away from my face and when I was done, I got up and hugged him tight.

"Don't leave me please" I sobbed into his chest, not really knowing what to feel anymore. Our parents were dead.

"I won't, you've got me" He said, stroking my hair as I felt his tears land on my head. We stood there for a while, crying in the middle of the hallway but people didn't care, they just minded their own business. Minutes have passed and the healers started to talk to Elijah, discussing some shit with him because he was the older one.

"Can I go home?" I asked Elijah after he talked to the healers and he nodded his head, "No way in hell are you going back to Hogwarts right now"

With that, he grabbed my hand again then apparated with me, this time, when we landed, we landed in the foyer of our manor. Elijah excused himself, saying he needed to arrange some papers for the ministry about father and about the funeral of our parents. I, however, immediately headed to the library and when I walked inside, it made me cry, the room was filled with the rose scent that mother emitted whenever she walked by. I sighed to myself then headed to bookshelf E, remembering the letter mother sent me just this morning. I looked through the books in the shelf but was confused when I saw that all the books had the same spine, the same build. I grabbed one and flipped through it, and that's when I figured out what they are. _Journals._ I opened it to the cover page and it said _Property of Elizabeth Cirillo_ and below her name it had a year, the one I was holding said 1974. _Holy Shit_.

This is what mother wanted me to see? Why would she give me all her journals?

I put that one back in its place then grabbed another random one to its right, this time it was 1979, my birth year. My parents were only 20 when they had me, 18 when they had Elijah. They had children at a very young age, yes, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't take care of us. They gave Elijah and I the best life we could ever ask for and now, I couldn't even thank them for that. Deciding that mother gave me all of her journals for a reason, I started to read one, 1971 to be exact. This was the year mother started at Hogwarts. I sat down on the floor, my back facing the shelf than I started to read the first page.

_September 1, 1971_

_Today was a great day, it was my first day ever in Hogwarts! I was sorted into Hufflepuff and I wouldn't want it any other way. Mother was a Slytherin and Father was a Ravenclaw but growing up, they've taught me that no matter what house you're in, you have to accept it and find out what characteristics your house brings out the most in you and work with it. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor so it's sad that I don't get to share a room with her but it's okay, we'll hang out outside our common rooms anyway. We met earlier in the train because she was all alone in her cabin and she looked like she needed company! Lily Evans is a muggle and i'm a pureblood but that didn't stop me from being friends with her because I never really believed in the whole pureblood superiority. I'm only 11 so maybe that's why I don't get it but it just seems quite barbaric that some people feel superior to others just because of their blood purity._

_Anyways, it's getting late now so that's all i'm going to journal for today. I need to get rest for my first day of classes tomorrow!_

_Elizabeth Cirillo x_

Mother's journals contained her whole life in Hogwarts, I needed to read all of it. Maybe mother had written something in it that would be deemed important to me, I mean, why else would she gift it to me? I got up from the floor then went to the open space in the middle of the library that had tables and chairs, slumping on my bean bag chair that i've loved since I was a child. I flipped to the next page and was about to read the next journal entry when I heard the huge doors of the library open and saw a little figure peek through the door.

"Good afternoon, Master Stella, I have delivered you your favorite cup of coffee. I am very sorry for your loss Master, I will be here if you need anything" Tobi said as he went inside the library then placed the cup of coffee on the table beside me

"Thank you, Tobi" I said and gave the house elf a weak smile

"No problem, Master Stella, I will be going now" He smiled then left the room. I grabbed the cup of coffee from the table then took a sip, letting the hot liquid warm up my body that I didn't even realize was shaking, both from the cold and the shock due to the events that happened today.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

I was losing it.

Absolutely losing it.

I was calm on the day I found out they were dead despite seeing their dead bodies laying in front of me because I was shocked. Slowly, the shock went away and it was replaced by anger, sadness, grief. Like my experience in mourning Cedric, the trauma from seeing the dead bodies took a toll on me, resulting into continuous nightmares and continuous reflections on the mirror. Today was the day of my parents' funeral as well. I know I had to be there but in my state right now, I feel like I couldn't.

"Go away" I said as I closed my eyes after I saw their reflection in my bathroom mirror. I was already in my black dress and black heels as I was finishing getting ready before Elijah and I went to the cemetery and face all of the people attending the funeral. I turned around to get rid of them but what I saw was just worse, mother and father were stood there in front of me, their dead bodies just staring at me. I screamed out loud and turned back around but again, they were in the mirror.

"Go away!" I screamed then punched the mirror, making it shatter into pieces, the reflection shattering as well. I cried into the sink, my fist bleeding as a few shattered pieces of the mirror were stuck on it as well.

"Stella" I looked up at the broken mirror and saw Draco standing in the doorway, dressed in his black suit and immediately running to me as he saw me. He gripped my shoulders and led me away from the sink, away from the mirror that I just shattered with my fist.

"I'm sorry" I cried out as he opened the cabinet under the sink and got out a first aid kit

"You don't have to say sorry" He said then started cleaning my fist but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry" I said again, making him let go of my hand and cup my cheeks in his hands, bringing it close to his face.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault. If you can't do it then don't go. We can just stay here in your room, i'll even read you your mother's journals if you want" He whispered. I told him about mother's journals and everything that happened a few days ago when he came barging in the manor, eager to see me as I haven't gotten back to Hogwarts since Elijah apparated me away from it.

I shook my head, "No, I have to be there, Elijah needs me as well" I said and he nodded his head then went back to my hand. He got out his wand then murmured a few spells, the shattered glass floating out of my hand and into the sink with the rest. The cut on my hand closed and Draco grabbed a wipe to clean it, putting a band aid on it right after. He asked me again if I was sure and I nodded my head in reply. He intertwined his hand in mine then we went out of the room and down the stairs, meeting Elijah in the foyer as he was going to apparate us to the cemetery. Elijah held my other hand and since I was already holding Draco, he apparated us out of the manor. I closed my eyes as I still had that uneasy feeling whenever we apparated and when we opened them, we were at the cemetery and a lot of people were present.

"Fucking hell that's a lot of people" I whispered making Elijah chuckle lightly with a sigh, "I don't even know half of them ministry people" We smiled at each other then started to head to the sea of people, Draco leaving me for a while so Elijah and I could talk to my parent's friends. Everyone we encountered told us the usual 'i'm sorry for your loss' and if people ask questions, Elijah answered. Elijah told me that my parents were brought to St. Mungo's because some Aurors thought they were death eaters but they weren't, _never._ My parents hated Voldemort and they fucking despised the blood purity superiority, they would never go against what they stand. The Aurors cast spells on them as defense but fucking hell, they took my parent's lives.

"Hi" Elijah and I turned around and we saw the Weasley family giving us a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back, Sirius and Remus went along with them as well and it meant a lot. We personally invited all of them because even if they weren't close with my parents, I knew they got along and that was all that matters. Harry and Hermione tagged along with them and when Hermione saw me, she immediately hugged me tight. The others soon followed and one by one, they hugged Elijah and I although, someone interrupted.

"Blood traitors aren't allowed here" I turned around and saw Antonin Dolohov, a renowned and loyal death eater.

"Death eaters aren't allowed here" I spat as I stood in front of the Weasleys and the others, Elijah by my side.

"And who might you be, young lady?" He smirked as he looked down at me. _The fuck?_

"Are you dumb? I'm fucking-" I started but didn't get to finish when I saw Lucius appear behind Dolohov, his staff resting on Dolohov's shoulder to restrain him from saying anything more stupid.

"That's Estelle, Dolohov. Elizabeth and Malakai's daughter" Lucius said and Dolohov looked impressed, I don't know if it was from my sudden outburst or the fact that i'm my parents' daughter.

Out of nowhere, Dolohov got out his wand and pointed it at me, saying a spell that I was unaware of as the smirk on his face grew. My eyes widened in realization and I raised my hand up and leveled it to the spell that was about to hit me. I was about to say a spell to counter it but his already hit my hand although, instead of it hurting me, it felt more like a surge of power that I felt throughout my body.

"Feel that? Yeah, you better start reading your mother's journals" He smirked then walked away

"Hey! How do you know about that?" I asked then went after him, not satisfied with is answer. I saw Elijah run after me so I went to Dolohov faster and when I grabbed his arm to turn him around, his body flew a feet away from me and onto the floor. He grunted in response and helped himself up although when he turned to look at me, his fucking smirk was still on his face, "My work here is done" He said then apparated to Merlin knows where.

"What does that mean?" I turned around and asked Elijah but he was just as dumbfounded as I am

"What does that mean? What the fuck just happened?" I said a bit louder this time and my voice started to crack as I felt myself slip again, making Elijah grab me and cup my face in his hands.

"How does he know about mother's journal?!" I whisper shouted at Elijah. Suddenly, I was pulled away from Elijah and now, I was in Draco's arms and he was looking directly into my eyes. 

"Take her back to the manor, calm her down" Elijah said to Draco and Draco nodded

"Wait, no! I need-" But before I could even finish my sentence, Draco and I were back in the foyer of our Manor. Draco put down the small potions book that was in his hands on the small table by the stairs, assuming that it was the portkey that we used to get out of there.

"I need to be there, Draco!" I cried out as I slapped his shoulder

"You need to rest, Stella. You haven't had sleep in days plus, that many people isn't healthy for you, you're starting to spiral again." He intertwined our hands together as he pressed his forehead against mine

"But-" I started but he cut me off, this time, with a kiss on my lips.

He pulled away after a while with a smile then looked at me, "Can you stop being stubborn for one minute and let me take care of you?"

I smiled at this, a genuine smile that I haven't been wearing for a while. Draco led me up to my room then helped me change into more comfortable clothes, aka his big Slytherin Quidditch jumper that he gave for me to wear back in Hogwarts. I jumped on the bed and grabbed mother's journal that was on my bedside table.

"Really?" Draco chuckled as he got into the bed with me, him laying his head on the headboard so I snuggled my head on his chest.

"It's getting steamy! Mother's going to the Yule Ball with Remus Lupin" I smirked and Draco widened his eyes at me, making me nod my head at him to confirm that I said what I said. I was on her 1975journal already, meaning it was her fifth year in Hogwarts and by this time, she was already close with the Marauders because they were always mentioned in her previous entries. Father was mentioned already as well, mother referred to him as her little _infatuation_ and that the marauders weren't that fond of him because he was in Slytherin and he was best friends with Snape. By now, mother could cast spells without a wand, she even said that grandma possessed that power as well.

_December 4, 1975_

_This was the best day of my life and it was all thanks to Remus Lupin. I'm writing this literally a second once I got into my dorm because I need to write this down. Yes, i've said in previous entries that I had this crush on Malakai Airey but I also had a crush on Remus, Is that bad?_

"Airey?" Draco asked, cutting me off from reading the journal entry.

"Yeah, mother was an only child so she promised grandmother to keep the Cirillo last name even if she marries. I don't know why but father took on the name as well" I shrugged then Draco nodded, ushering me to continue reading.

_The Yule Ball was well alive as all of us danced together. James and Lily went together, though, it looked like Lily wanted to leave him as he always stepped on her toes when they danced. Peter and Sirius didn't have dates so they ended up dancing together, it was a wonderful scene to watch. Remus asked me last minute, only last night_ _like I said in the previous entry._ _I heard from Severus that Malakai wanted to ask me but he was too shy and I didn't want to make the first move because he might take it the wrong way, I don't know. I was ready to go to the ball alone since no one asked me but last night, I caught Remus trying to sneak into the Hufflepuff common room which made me howl in laughter at the sight. I asked him what he was doing and he_ _to_ _me right there that he wanted to go to the ball with me so of course I said yes. Going back to tonight, all six of us had the time of our lives, especially when we all went up to the Astronomy tower to watch the night sky. After watching, the rest went back to the Gryffindor common room although, Remus and I stayed in the tower. We just sat there side by side as we looked at the moonlight when he grabbed my face then kissed me._

_It was absolutely fucking magical._

_It was even more magical when I found out that I had more to my powers than I thought. After kissing each other, Remus and I called it a night then started to head down the tower when we saw the four Gryffindors smirking at us as we turned to the hallway. Remus got out his wand and was about to cast a small hex on James but James was faster than him. They always did this, cast small, non-harmful hexes at each other_ _and_ _the rest of us found it amusing if I was being honest. James wand let out a small light and it headed towards Remus but out of no where, I had the instinct to protect him. I raised my hand and blocked James' hex from reaching Remus and rather than it affecting me, it bounced off my hand and it redirected to James' direction, turning his hair a fiery red color once the hex got to him. I'm yet to owl mother about this new found ability but I am really sleepy after this great night so that's all i'm going to write today._

_Elizabeth Cirillo x_

"Do you think I have that too? Is that what happened with Dolohov earlier?" I looked up at Draco and asked him as I finished reading the entry.

"We could try if you want?" He asked and I smiled and nodded my head like I was a kid in a candy store. I put on a pair of black jeans before we got out because it was chilly outside, no way in hell was I going out in only Draco's jumper. He pulled me down the stairs and into our backyard then distanced himself from me. I didn't exactly know what to do so I just told him to start off with a simple spell although, I didn't know what his definition of simple is.

"Stupefy!" He said as he pointed his wand at me and the glow of the spell coming towards me seemed to go slower than usual as did everything else around me. I raised my hand up to the direction of the spell and when it hit my hand, I felt the surge of power like I did earlier. I looked at Draco then pointed my hand at him with force, making his spell shoot out of my hand and back at him. He fell a few feet away and groaned in pain but I, on the other hand, smiled in triumph as I ran to his direction and help him up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him  
> And it hurts to remember all the good times  
> When I thought I could never live without him
> 
> *mature content viewer discretion advised*

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"Elijah I swear to Merlin if you push me I will murder you in your sleep" I said to Elijah as I stood on top of the ladder, adding the star on top of the Christmas tree in our foyer. Yes, we have magic but honestly, we had nothing better to do. I haven't attended school since my parents died but thankfully, Dumbledore allowed it and said that I can take a break until after Christmas vacation which I was very thankful for. For the past month, I've been reading all of mother's journals but I still wasn't done because it was just far too many plus, I find myself zoning out every time I read one entry so that didn't help. I was already in her 1986 journal so I was already 7 at this point, Elijah being 9. Speaking of Elijah, he's helped me train with the whole new defensive power stuff. We always train in the backyard whenever he has time and i've gotten quite better and I could absorb larger, more complex spells. He and I were all alone together in the house, apart from the frequent visits of our house elves, so we've been stuck with each other and not to be sappy but i'm getting sick of him.

"I would never!" Elijah gasped dramatically at my statement, making me roll my eyes as I helped myself down the ladder. There were only two presents under the Christmas tree and it was just ours that we were gonna give to each other. I excused myself from Elijah then went up to my room, getting ready for Christmas. I wasn't getting ready for anything really since all of my friends are spending Christmas with their families but dressing up was always a fun concept to me. I put on a black, long sleeved turtle neck that hugged my figure perfectly then put on my signature white tennis skirt to match it. I stacked on my accessories and put on some red lipstick then grabbed my boots and headed down the stairs. Elijah said he'd cook the food and I offered to bake some cookies and cupcakes then we'll drink together in the dining room so that's where I headed although when I got there, I could hear music playing and people singing, making me furrow my eyebrows and walk faster.

"Fucking hell, Georgie!" I heard Fred swear at his twin as I slowly entered the room and I couldn't help but smile. All of them were here; The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, even Sirius and Lupin.

"Language!" Molly shouted at Fred. I didn't make a sound as I watched them, the others looking at them as well so no one noticed me standing in the doorway except Hermione, who looked like she smelled my perfume because she took a whiff of the air then whipped her head towards me.

"Stella!" She beamed then got up and hugged me. I smiled at her then hugged her back, proceeding to hug all of them as well. They checked up on me, asking me if I was okay and all I could say was i'm getting there. This past month as well, I would spiral out of the blue. Some days, my emotions would just get the best of me and I would break out of no where, Draco was in school so I didn't have anyone since Elijah's always out, although sometimes, Elijah's there and i'm grateful.

"That looks good" Ron said as he eyed the food that was floating towards the table thanks to Elijah. Soon enough, Elijah sat in the table with us then all of us started eating, enjoying each other's company as we devoured the food that Elijah prepared, most especially Ron. After eating, I excused myself from the table to get the dessert that I made earlier from the kitchen. I made cookies and cupcakes and I made a lot, I was planning to send some to the Burrow since again, Elijah and I are all alone, but they were the ones who came here so with that thought, I smiled as I went back to the dining room with platters of desserts. I came back to everyone giving each other presents and my smile grew even bigger at the sight, mentally thanking them for making our holiday more jolly.

"Estelle! Elijah! C'mon open!" Molly ushered as she gave Elijah and I a box. We were stood beside each other and we opened it at the same time, revealing a jumper. I raised mine up and it had a big E in the front, Elijah had the same as well but in a different color scheme, mine was dark green, black and white. I teared up at the sight, fully knowing that Molly knitted these herself.

"Thank you!" I cried out with a smile while I hugged Molly, Elijah doing the same. After pulling away, I immediately pulled it over my head and wore it over my turtleneck. As usual, I tucked a chunk of it in my skirt and let the rest fall down. Molly smiled at the sight of me and I smiled as well, thanking her one more time with a hug.

-

"C'mon Fred!" I said to Fred as he laughed his ass off while standing in front of me. After dinner, all of us children collectively convinced the adults to stay the night, more on the twins, Elijah and I. The three adults went to bed and the rest of us were hanging out in the dining room, drinking fire whiskey and wine while we chatted about random shit. I just told everyone about my new ability, well, more of explaining because they witnessed what happened with Dolohov back at my parent's funeral.

"C'mon, hit me with a spell" I encouraged Fred who lazily stood in front of me, one hand holding his wand and one hand holding a shot of fire whiskey. He downed the shot in a second then placed the shot glass down, pointing his wand at me right after and letting a small hex jump out of the tip of his wand. Like usual, time seemed to slow down around me, like the world was in slow motion every time danger is around me. I raised my hand up and let the hex hit my palm. After feeling the energy flow through me, I pointed my hand at Fred and the hex he just cast flew back at him, making a mustache grow on his face as it hit him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said as he laughed at the sight of Fred with a mustache. Out of no where, music started to play throughout the room and I turned around to see George beside the record player as he danced around, pulling me and Fred with him in the process.

_Sweet Caroline_

"Fuck!" Fred shouted

"Fuck!" George shouted

"Fuck!" I shouted then we laughed all together along with the rest on the table. We danced and ran around the room as different songs echoed through it. It went on for hours, us just singing, laughing and drinking our hearts out although, Hermione definitely had far too many and she didn't have a high tolerance so she ended up passing out with her head rested on the table. Ron said he'll sleep as well so he did the liberty of carrying Hermione to her room before he went to his. Our manor had a lot of rooms so all of the them had their own to stay in but in the end I feel like they'll end up like Elijah and I, going into each other's room in the middle of the night because it gets lonely. The Burrow was small, yes, but it was the most wholesome house i've ever seen, I would pick that rather than a lonely, old manor any day if I was being honest. Harry went up with Ginny after a while as well, she didn't drink a lot because Molly probably would've killed her if she was black out drunk. That leaves the twins, Elijah and I with the last bottle of fire whiskey on the table.

"Turn around" Elijah slurred at me as he poked my shoulder and I looked at him with confusion, "Huh?"

He repeated his words and I obeyed him this time, only to see the one and only Draco Malfoy standing by the doorway of the dining room. My eyes went wide and my face broke into a smile as I got up and ran to him, jumping in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his body. He laughed at my reaction but hugged me back nonetheless, greeting me merry Christmas too. His breath smelled like alcohol and he was moving fast as well because he bid Elijah a merry Christmas then carried me out of the dining room.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy!" The twins said in a sing song voice and I could see the bright smile on their faces, which made me laugh while Draco grumbled a merry Christmas to them. He grabbed my legs to prevent me from falling as we went up the stairs although, it was placed higher up and he was already cupping my butt, making me look at him and he just smirked at me, "What?"

"Watch your hands, Draco" I warned but he just continued smirking as we got to my room. He locked the door after we entered then we went to my bed, him pinning me down on it as my legs were still wrapped around him.

"Why were you with them?" He asked angrily and I was beyond confused, "What?"

"Why were you with the twins? Why are they here?" He asked

I rolled my eyes at the short-tempered dimwit that was in front of me, "It's Christmas, Draco! The Weasleys came to celebrate with Elijah and I because we were lonely."

"Then why didn't you come to me?"

"Well you didn't fucking invite me, did you?" At this point I was angry, angry at him for being angry over nothing. I pushed his body away from mine but before I could even get far, he pinned me down again but this time, he grabbed my wrists and put my arms over my head as he hovered above me.

"Lose the attitude, Stella" He warned but I wasn't up for his bullshit, _I never was._

"I'll lose the attitude when you lose your anger, you're literally angry over fucking nothing!" I spat and of course, he got angrier by it.

"You're mine, Stella! You're not George's, not anyone else's. You're _mine_ and i'm the only one who could make you smile that big"

"If you weren't such a toxic bitch then maybe you could-" I got cut off when he scoffed, "Toxic? I'll fucking show you toxic."

Suddenly, he let go of my hands then attacked my neck with wet, sloppy kisses. His free hand roamed around my body and stop at my skirt. He lifted up my skirt and slowly caressed my inner thighs, making me suck in a breath. His hand soon fell onto my panties and I tried my best not to let out a small moan as I felt Draco's cold rings brush up against my clit.

He lifted his face back up to mine then whispered, "Do _not_ make a sound"

I nodded my head then he immediately went down and lifted my legs up and rested it on his shoulders. He unzipped my skirt and pulled it away, along with my panties as well. He grabbed ahold of my legs again then he started to lick my clit, making me let out a small gasp. I forced down any moans that tried to surface on my throat as I didn't want to disobey an angry Draco but it was hard because he fucking knows how to use his tongue. I moved my hands and was about to tangle it in his hair but he grabbed it and pinned it down, not allowing me to move at all. His right hand let go of mine then he massaged my clit, inserting two fingers right after without warning, making me moan and throw my head back in pleasure. Instantly, Draco placed his free hand around my neck, making me grip his arm as he looked down at me and said, "Didn't I tell you to not make a sound?"

I was about to respond but he pumped his fingers faster inside of me and I bit my lip hard to prevent myself from letting out another sound. He smirked at the sight of me then crashed our lips together, angrily kissing me and biting my lip right after.

"Are you gonna cum?" He asked as his lips pressed against my ear and I nodded my head as I felt the familiar knot in my stomach. I felt myself getting closer and I felt myself gripping Draco's arm that was wrapped around my neck. Out of no where, he pulled his fingers out of me and I whined at the loss of contact.

"I'm not letting you cum just yet, princess" He smirked, looking me in the eyes while I was practically pouting after he just teased me and didn't let me finish. He took off my jumper and my turtle neck in one swift motion then he took his clothes off as well. He grabbed my legs, putting one leg over his shoulder and slammed into me without warning. His pace was quick and he was fucking big so I immediately felt the orgasm brew in my stomach as I also haven't fully recovered from earlier.

"Draco" I managed to choke out in between small gasps as I panted, out of breath. He slammed into me a few more times and I was on the edge although, before I could finish, he pulled out again.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed and he just smirked. I was about to say something again but he wasn't done with me yet.

"Turn around" He ordered and I really wanted to finish so I instantly obeyed him, turning my body over and bending my back so that my head was directly on the bed and my butt was on Draco's crotch, my clit brushing against the tip of his dick which made me suck in a sharp breath. He slapped my ass out of no where and I gasped out loud, he did it one more time then he slammed into me yet again without notice, making me bury my face in the bed and muffle out my moan. He grabbed my shoulders then his hand roamed around my body as he pounded into me, ending up on my hair and gathering it to one hand as he pulled it towards him.

"Draco" I let out an exasperated sigh and I could see him smirking behind me even if I couldn't see his face

"Wanna cum, princess?" He asked and I nodded my head frantically. He let go of my hair and pulled out of me then grabbed my waist and turned me around, putting his forehead against mine as his eyes bore into my soul.

"Then beg" He said and I just continued staring at him, "Beg for me to make you come"

"Please make me cum, I wanna cum so badly. I wanna fucking cum on your dick, daddy please" I pleaded and his eyes slightly widened at the nickname that I gave him although, it was quickly replaced by lust that clouded his eyes and his infamous smirk was back on his face.

"Say less, princess" He smirked then grabbed my leg and put it on his shoulder again, inserting himself inside of me, thrusting in and out as he pounded the life out of me. I didn't care anymore, I let out every moan out of my lips and this resulted to Draco smashing his lips with mine to muffle out my moans. He thrusted deep inside of me, quickening his pace every second and soon, I was on the edge yet again.

"I'm gonna cum Draco, holy shit" I moaned into his mouth in between kisses, making him pull away from the kiss and look into my eyes.

"Do it, cum for me" He said, his voice low and raspy, making me cum right then and there. My legs started shaking and my eyes rolled back to my head as I closed them shut although, Draco grabbed my cheeks forcefully and made me look at him, "Open your eyes, look at me while I make you cum"

I opened my eyes, forcing myself not to close them as I felt an immense amount of pleasure. He kept slamming into me even if I was in the middle of an orgasm, making me moan out his name. Slowly right after, his thrusts became sloppier and more slowed, more deep.

"Want me to cum in your mouth, princess?" He whispered to me, not breaking eye contact no matter what.

"Yes daddy" I nodded my head then he smirked. He pulled out and I immediately flipped my body over, kneeling on the bed while Draco stood up. He jerked himself first then he inserted himself into my mouth. I bobbed my head as I sucked him while I used my hand to pump him as well and soon enough, I felt him twitch.

"Fucking hell, Stella" He moaned then grabbed all of my hair in his hand to get it out of my face. I licked his dick up and down then swirled my tongue around the tip, making him cum into my mouth as he moaned out my name. _And it was fucking hot._ I swallowed all of it then Draco grabbed me by the waist, pinning me down to the bed again and kissed me but this time, it was slower and more passionate. He crashed down beside me after a while and we laid there in silence as we caught our breath.

"Can we take a bath?" I asked quietly as I stared at the ceiling. I heard him chuckle then he replied, "Of course, princess"

I smiled at the nickname, I actually liked it when he called me that. He got up from the bed then went to my side, picking me up and carrying me in his arms as he walked to my bathroom. He gently laid me down in my bathtub then I opened the faucet and twisted it to the right so it would come out hot since it was really cold and heavily snowing outside. I turned my head around then looked at Draco to see that he was standing beside the sink where my basket of bath bombs and bath soaps were and he was really concentrated as he tried to pick one. I brought my knees up to my chest and smiled at the sight, even if he was naked, his face looked absolutely adorable as he contemplated on which scented soap to pick.

"Gingerbread or apple?" He asked turning around to me and his face was twisted with confusion as he saw me smiling at him, "What?"

"Nothing" I replied as I smiled even brighter than before, "Apple" I said and he nodded his head and grabbed the bottle of apple soap, along with a white bath bomb. I turned off the faucet as I didn't want it to overflow then Draco placed in the bath bomb and drizzle the soap onto the water while I whooshed it around with arms to create bubbles. I lifted myself up from the edge of the tub and Draco sat in the space behind me. He leaned onto the edge and I leaned onto him, my head nuzzled in his chest as I grabbed his hand and played with it, drawing small circles on his palm while we lay in the hot bath in silence.

"So" Draco said, making me turn my head to look up at him and he was already looking down at me.

"Daddy, huh?" He smirked and I laughed, throwing my head back further against his chest.

"Shut up! You like it!" I laughed, lightly slapping his chest with my free hand.

"I do, Stella, I do" He chuckled then we went back to silence although, it wasn't awkward silence, it was a comforting silence that surrounded us as we laid in each other's arms. The silence was nice, yes, but out of habit, I started to singing a song softly as I continued tracing circles on Draco's arms that were wrapped around me.

_Look into his angel eyes_   
_One look and you're hypnotized_   
_He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_

My voice got quieter by the second as I felt myself slowly drift to sleep.

_Look into his angel eyes_   
_You'll think you're in paradise_   
_And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise_

"Stella, Don't sleep just yet, let's get you cleaned up first" Draco said softly into my ear, making me slowly sit up and reach for the drain on the other end of the tub to drain the water. I was half-asleep and not to mention that I just got thoroughly fucked, my body was sore, mostly my legs. Draco gripped my waist and help me stand up as we got out of the tub and walked to the shower, we were dripping wet but I didn't really care, I just wanted to sleep in his arms. We took a quick shower, washing off the soap bubbles off our bodies and dried ourselves with a towel. When we went back to my room, I grabbed Draco's quidditch jumper from my wardrobe then I passed him an oversized hoodie that could fit him, as well as sweatpants but those were a little small on him since he was taller and bulkier than me but it still fit. We cuddled under the duvets and before I drifted into a deep sleep, I felt him kiss the back of my head as he whispered.

"Goodnight, princess"


	17. Chapter 17

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"I mean, really? She does nothing but study, she's every Professor's pet as well" Draco scoffed as we were sat in the great hall for dinner and he was ranting about Hermione and the trio, yet again.

"Draco, honey, I think you're just upset that you're stupid" I said to him as I shoved a small piece of roast chicken in my mouth.

"Fuck you, Stella" He grumbled then continued eating, making me wink at him and the others around us laughed. It's been about a week since I got back and i've been doing good, I think. Well, i've been doing good at hiding my emotions that's for sure. I didn't immediately come back right after Christmas break because as much as the manor is a large, boring, old house, it's still the house that I grew up in and lived my whole life, therefore it still gives me the cozy feeling whenever I walk through its endless hallways. Elijah gave me a portkey in a form of a pen as well, saying that I should use it whenever i'm in trouble or just need to get away from Hogwarts. I was dashing through mother's journals too, I was on the 1989 journal already so I was quite near the end if I do say so myself. Nothing really major happened although, mother always talks about a _he_ , she doesn't give a name but she always says it, and it looks like he was dangerous because how she says it in the journals, it looks like she was protecting Elijah and I from _him_ , whoever _he_ might be.

"Don't be too bitter, Draco" Mia joked, making all of us laugh again while Draco's scowl grew bigger. I found out a few days ago that Mia was part of this group called Dumbledore's Army with the trio, the twins and basically people from their gang were in it and they practice spells behind Umbridge's back, it was brilliant if you ask me. Fred invited her to be part and the group accepted her wholeheartedly although, Draco and the rest of Umbridge's group busted them which also led to detention. Dumbledore flew the scene and according to Umbridge's announcement earlier this week, she was now the headmaster. _Self-proclaimed much?_ Draco was mad at Mia at first but I knocked some sense into him so now, he was warming up to her again, she was our best friend after all.

Speaking of Draco, he quickly stood up after he finished his food then started to leave, not before bending down to my level and giving me a kiss on the cheek, "See you later, princess, i've got to do something"

Before I could even respond, he was already out of the great hall. I sighed to myself as I finished my food, Mia bid goodbye after a while as well then headed to Fred so I was all alone. Once I finished my food, I went back to the common room and grabbed mother's journal. I didn't want to read in my bed since I know it'll make me sleepy so I headed to the library. As I got there, no one was there apart from a small group of Ravenclaws so I smiled, I liked the library when there wasn't a lot of people, it was the most silent of the silent and I could read in peace.

_November 6, 1989_

_It's Estelle's 10th birthday today. All three of us celebrated it here in the manor, seeing that Elijah was in Hogwarts. Although, we invited the Malfoy's because Estelle and Draco have been real close lately, Draco even gave her the nickname Stella which I thought was absolutely adorable. Lucius and Malakai had a weird tension between them, you could clearly feel it, it was probably something that happened in the ministry but for all I know, it had something to do with him. He was scared of me, he wanted me gone, he knew I was powerful and he knew that I could kill him in a second and with Lucius being a death eater, they for sure talked about it. I was a threat to him and sooner or later, he's going to get me killed, I just knew it, I just hope that I get to see Elijah and Estelle grow up before he does._

_Elizabeth Cirillo x_

Tears were in my eyes as I read and I didn't see the time passing by as I read more and more entries.

_December 29, 1989_

_Kai and I have talked about it and we've agreed that we'll send Estelle to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts when the time comes, it's just safer there. No one knows who we are there, Estelle could have a clean slate without the ghost of him haunting her. It is for the best._

_Elizabeth Cirillo x_

Tears were running down my face and I couldn't bare to read more, I had to find Draco. I frantically got up, clutched the book in my hand and went out of the room, noticing that it was pitch black as well. I slowed down my pace and made my footsteps softer because it was already past curfew. I made my way down the stairs and was about to turn around the corner to the hallway when I heard shouts, making me retrieve and hide behind the wall as I listened.

"Granger, Potter, Take me there now!" I heard Umbridge shout then I heard their footsteps fade away. I slowly peeked my head and saw that they were going down the stairs and there were shouting in her office. Her door was open so I quickly crept up to it and when I went inside, I was greeted by Draco and the rest of Umbridge's squad sitting in front of the tied up Dumbledore's Army.

"Stella, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, immediately standing up

"What are _you_ doing here?" I retorted then started to walk to Ginny and untie her but Draco grabbed my arm

"Don't you dare, Umbridge told us-" He started but I cut him off, "I don't give a fuck about what Umbridge says, Draco! My _friends_ need saving so if you'll excuse me" I spat then yanked my arm from his grip but again, someone grabbed me and this time, it was Crabbe.

"Vincent Crabbe get your filthy fucking hands off me or i'll cut them into little pieces and feed them to you in your sleep" I said and he immediately let me go. I stomped to Ginny then crouched down, putting my book down beside me and untying the rope from her back. I looked up and saw Draco just standing there, staring at me, which made me roll my eyes

"Don't just stand there, help me!" I said and he nodded his head then went to Ron and started untying his ropes.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, Estelle's got you wrapped around her finger" Ron said and I laughed out loud, freeing Ginny then went on to untie Luna Lovegood.

"Shut it, Weasle" Draco grumbled as he untied Ron's ropes. After everyone was untied, they quickly thanked me then ran out of the door, making me turn to Draco, grab his hand and lead him back to my dorm.

"My mother" I said as I closed the door and paced back and forth in the middle of my dorm

"What?" Draco asked in confusion as he slowly sat on my bed

"My mother, she was powerful and according to her journal, someone was afraid of her, I'm certain it's Voldemort" I whispered as I gave him the journal I was holding and let him read the entries that I read earlier.

"Do you think he killed my parents?" I asked as Draco finished reading, closing the book and placing it on the bed.

"I mean there's a possibility, he's evil enough to kill anyone who gets in his way, let alone someone who had the power to kill him" He shrugged then opened his arms for me and I went to him, snuggling up against his chest when he asked, "What did Elijah say anyway? About how they died?"

"Elijah said they were killed by Aurors because they thought my parents were death eaters" I whispered, tracing small shapes on Draco's chest with my finger. He nodded but he didn't say anything further, he just hugged me tighter while he gently stroked my hair, making me slowly fall into a deep sleep.

"Don't worry about it, princess, i'll help you find out what happened to them, okay?" Draco mumbled softly but I was too sleepy to respond so he just kissed the top of my head as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short i hate it hajdhshd next chapter will be better ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the first to know  
> There's just no getting over you
> 
> *mature content viewer discretion advised*

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

Draco was spending a few weeks of summer with Elijah and I in the Manor and I couldn't be more happy although, most times, him and Elijah were playing one on one quidditch in the backyard. Elijah was hogging Draco from me, to say the least, but i'm just glad that Elijah seemed happier now. The second that I got home to the manor during the last day of school, I found him in his room and I was greeted by him screaming his heart out, throwing a fit and trashing his room.

_"Estelle I need to protect you! I'm your older brother, I always have to be there for you! I put up this wall for everyone to look at but deep inside i'm fucking dying, I just can't let it out" He cried as he through a book across the room_

_"Hey! Listen to me!" I said as I gripped his shoulders and turned him to face me_

_"You may be the older one but that doesn't mean you always get to be the knight in shining armor, okay? As your sister, I also need to protect you. I'm always here for you, your feelings are valid and you can always talk to me" I looked him in the eyes and told him. After I was done speaking, he pulled me into a hug and I gladly hugged him back._

_"I love you Estelle, I mean it" He mumbled as his face was buried in my hair_

_"I love you too, big bro"_

After that, he opened up to me. Growing up, Elijah and I were close and we didn't mind talking about anything. When our parents died though, he bottled up his emotions, as did I. I'm happy that he's opened up to me because now we were back to our normal selves but me? I was still holding everything in. After all this time, I was still bottling up everything and one day, i'm scared that I would just burst.

"Earth to Stella, you there?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me snap out of my trance

"Oh, yeah. sorry" I sheepishly smiled and he just chuckled. Elijah was out today, he went to the Burrow to hang out with the twins. He's been doing it all summer since Molly told us we were welcome anytime, as they were to our manor. I would go visit them as well but seeing that I was stuck with Draco, those plans were on hold. Draco decided out of the blue that I should bake something and knowing that he has never tasted macarons, that's what I was doing. Macarons were a big thing in France and honestly, it was one of my favorites. I learned how to make it back in Beauxbatons where Fleur Delacour herself taught me, giving me a list of ingredients and step by step instructions.

"Okay so, what are you doing now?" Draco asked me as he stood beside me, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm making the filling or frosting , if you will. Since I made red velvet macarons, i'm going to add cream cheese to it so the flavors compliment each other, the slight sourness of the cream cheese will balance out the sweetness of the cookie itself." I explained to Draco while I mix all the ingredients in the bowl

"Fucking hell, you made that sound so hot" He whispered, making me laugh out loud while I shoved his shoulder. I kept mixing the filling in the bowl while I hum to a song although, it looked like Draco had other plans as he snaked his arms around my waist, giving me small kisses on my neck.

"Draco" I warned but he didn't budge, rather, he just chuckled against my neck and the vibrations sent me to orbit, "C'mon Stella, the cookies are cooling, we have time"

He smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes with a smile. I finished mixing then I placed the bowl on the counter. I was about to turn around to face Draco but he already did it by grabbing my waist and turning my body to his direction. He leaned towards me, not breaking eye contact when he grabbed my chin with his hand, caressing his finger on my bottom lip. His eyes suddenly flicked to the bowl behind us and as he turned to look at me again, he was smirking.

"No!" I laughed, fully knowing what he was implying

"C'mon, princess" He mumbled and I just stared at him. He wasn't satisfied so to persuade me, he closed the gap between us as he kissed me passionately. His hand immediately went up to my inner thigh since I was wearing loose pajama shorts and it made me let out a small moan between our kiss.

"Is that a yes?" He pulled away as he smirked, making me roll my eyes at him and playfully slap his shoulder, "Fuck you"

"Oh, princess, I will fuck you" He cheekily smiled as he grabbed the bowl of frosting towards us. My body was still pressed against the edge of the counter and Draco was hovering over me, our bodies pressed together. His left hand was on the counter beside me to balance himself while his other hand went inside the bowl, using a finger to get a small dollop of frosting. He turned towards me, his eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips as he brought his finger towards my mouth. I licked the frosting off his finger then sucked it clean.

"Good girl" He said then he grabbed another dollop from the bowl again and this time, he placed it on my neck. He lowered his head and I tangled my hands in his hair as he licked the frosting off of me, sucking on the spot as well.

"Draco" I moaned out, gripping his hair tighter as he sucked on my neck and his hand roamed my body. He pulled away from my neck, smirking down at the mark that he just made when I decided to play the game he was playing. I turned our bodies around so we switched positions. I pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his already erect dick.

"Excited, are we?" I whispered into his ear as I used my finger to grab some frosting from the bowl. I kneeled down in front of him and placed the frosting on his tip but I took my time before I licked it off, teasing him by sucking on my own finger as I looked him in the eye.

"Princess, Don't tease me" He grumbled out in frustration

"I do whatever I want, Daddy" I smirked at him then licked off the frosting from his tip although, that was all that I did, nothing else.

"Stella I swear to Merlin if you don't do something" He said and I just continued staring at him, making him groan and grab my hair in his hands, guiding me to dick.

"No, Beg for it" I said, yanking his arms out of my hair

"What?"

"Beg for me to suck you off" I smirked and he scoffed, gliding his tongue across the inside of his cheek, which was a hot sight to see.

"C'mon princess"

"Nope, not doing it until you beg" This time, I stood up and crossed my arms, waiting for him to say something.

"Princess, suck me off, please" He pleaded and I rolled my eyes at him, "You're shit at begging"

Nonetheless, I went down on my knees and sucked off the leftover frosting from his dick, pumping him with my hand as well. I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around his dick as he grabbed all of my hair in his hands and guided me. I let him throat fuck me as he took control of my actions and after a while, he came in my mouth.

"Fucking hell Stella" He moaned then let go of my hair as I sucked him off. He grabbed my neck then raised me up, pushing my body against the counter so my back was facing him. He pulled down my shorts and my panties then without warning, he thrusted into me.

"Holy shit!" I moaned as he pounded in and out of me aggressively, making me grip the counter until my knuckles turned white

"You like that, Princess?" Draco smirked as he pulled my hair towards him, his other hand massaging my breasts, making me moan out in pleasure, "Yes, Daddy"

His other hand found its way towards my clit and he rubbed circles on it while he thrusted, making my stomach erupt with butterflies, my orgasm nearing by the second.

"Shit, i'm gonna-"

"Then cum, you little slut. Cum for daddy, princess" He whispered into my ear as he thrusted faster, his fingers still working my clit. Soon enough, I hit my orgasm as I felt my legs shake, my eyes roll back and my hands still gripping the table. Draco held onto my waist as I came, making sure I didn't fall to the floor. He rode out my high then he pulled out of me, pulling up his boxers and sweats. I pulled up my underwear and my shorts then grabbed the rack of cookies from the other side of the counter, steadying myself in the process as my legs still felt like jelly.

"You do it" I said to Draco as I gave him the piping bag filled with frosting. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know how" He said which made me chuckle. I told him to watch me and he did. After washing my hands, I grabbed a macaron from the rack and with my other hand, I piped a small amount of frosting on it. I grabbed another macaron from the rack then I placed it on top of the frosting. I gave Draco the bag of frosting and he tried it out. I looked at his face and he was concentrated on getting the right amount of frosting on the cookie, his lips parted while his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, making me smile at the sight of him.

"Like that?" He asked as he pointed to the macaron that he just assembled

"Perfect" I smiled and he smiled back

Once I finished all of the macarons, Draco and I went to shower because i've decided to head to the Malfoy Manor to give Cissy some macarons since we made a lot. Draco asked for a second round in the shower but I politely declined seeing that we were going to visit his mum in a few minutes. I wore black jeans, a white turtle neck and a black shirt over the turtle neck. If I wasn't wearing the skirt plus jumper combination, this is what I usually wear. I put on my black boots then Draco and I headed to the living room where the fire place was, the small box of macarons in my hand. Draco went in first then I went after him, shouting the Malfoy manor as I dropped the floo powder. Once I felt my feet on the ground, I opened my eyes and I was in their manor, Draco in front of me as he extended his arm to help me out.

"Draco! Estelle! What are you two doing here?" Cissy asked as we walked into the dining room where she was sat on the table drinking tea. She gave me a quick hug then sat back down on her seat.

"Draco and I made macarons back home so I decided to give some to you" I smiled then handed her the box, she gasped and grabbed it, looking at me as her expression morphed into a warm smile.

"Thank you so much Estelle, you really didn't have to" She said, hugging me again

"It's alright" I chuckled, hugging her back. She told me I could stay for dinner but Draco was quick to butt in, saying that we'll go back to my manor before dinner. Cissy looked at Draco sternly then sighed but nodding her head nonetheless. After that interaction, Draco grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and out of the front door.

"You know we can floo back to my manor, right?" I asked as he closed the front door and pulled me straight forward

"I'm not stupid, Stella" He scoffed

"You kinda are though" I laughed

"I'm taking you to your favorite place in the manor, dimwit" He replied and I gasped, letting go of his hand as I ran to the front yard of the Malfoy manor. Draco and I used to play here when we were younger, run around the tall bushes trying to catch each other like that was the only important thing in the world.

"Don't make me chase after you again, Stella" Draco groaned as he saw me running towards the grass

"Draco, you're always chasing after me" I cheekily smiled, making him roll his eyes then start to run after me. I squeal at the sight, running faster and running inside the field. There were multiple trees in the small field and I ran around it until I ended up on one of the ends of the field and when I looked up, the sun was already setting. I stopped running, admiring the sea of orange and pink in the sky until I felt Draco crash into my back, making me fall to the ground and him fall on top of me.

"You're so fucking heavy" I laughed as I ruffled his hair with my hand, making him scoff. He offered me a hand and I grabbed it. We stood there side by side, both watching the sun slowly go down. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head, a habit that Draco and I have grown to do. I grabbed his hand then started swaying around. I sang a song while Draco laughed, dancing with me as I sang.

_-_   
**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_But now there's no way to hide_   
_Since you pushed my love aside_

She sang as I swayed her around the field. She was absolutely stunning; her voice, her face, everything.

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

She pointed at me as she sang the line, pressing her finger on my chest. I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her close, closing the gap between us as I kissed her soft lips. Once we pulled away, she let out a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile. I smiled at her, her blue eyes shining under the light that the sunset was giving, her cheeks as pink as the sky.

Little did she know that I was hopelessly devoted to _her_. I was completely in love with her and she didn't even know it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning: this chapter contains a triggering topic for some so if you feel uncomfortable while reading this chapter, please immediately skip. I love all of you who are reading this, please tell me if this is too much and I will gladly revise it*

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

There was about a week left before we go back to school. I was on my mother's last journal, 1995. I just fucking know that Voldemort killed them, mother was practically saying it although, I was going to finish reading the whole journal before I go storming off to face him.

_November 7, 1995_

_Estelle, I know you're reading this as I have just sent a letter to you saying that you should read all the journals in bookshelf E. Honey, I don't know what will happen but later, your father and I are heading to the ministry to resolve some things. If I don't come back, you need to know that no matter what anyone says, the healers or the ministry, I don't care, you need to know that Voldemort killed us. He's always been threatened by me like how you read in the previous entries and I just know that he'll do anything to get rid of me. I'm sorry that I didn't get to kiss you or hug you before leaving but remember that you'll always be my little girl, Estelle, and your father and I love you so much. We'll watch over you from above, we'll always be with you and Elijah no matter what. Defeat Voldemort for me, Estelle, you have the power, just believe in yourself._

_I love you, my sweet little Estelle._

_Elizabeth Cirillo x_

I couldn't believe what I just read, I just couldn't. I immediately got up and ran out of my room, heading to Elijah's.

"Elijah!" I shouted as I banged on his door but there was no answer. I burst the door open and he wasn't there, his bathroom door was open but he wasn't there either. Tears started to form in my eyes as I felt myself slip. Elijah was no where to be found as I ran throughout the whole house screaming his name and without him, I opted to floo to the Malfoy manor. Once I landed, I got out of the fireplace and immediately searched for Draco although when I got to the parlor room of their manor, I was greeted by the people who make my blood boil. _The death eaters and Voldemort himself._

"If you're here for Draco, he's in his room. We're having a meeting" Lucius said sternly and I was about to turn around and run towards Draco's room upstairs as I literally just faced my parents' murderer but he stopped me, calling me out while an evil smile was plastered on his face.

"Ah, Estelle! Come, come" Voldemort smiled and I slowly turned around but I didn't go anywhere near him. When I didn't move after he called me for the second time, he called for Nagini who was beside him to guide me towards him.

 _"Come near the dark lord, Estelle_ " She said as she slithered towards me and I don't know if I was being crazy but she actually talked words instead of hissing.

" _I'm not going anywhere"_ I retorted and she, as well as the everyone around the table, looked shocked.

"My, I should have known. The descendant of Medusa can speak parsel tongue, of course!" Voldemort said

 _Holy shit? I could speak snake?_ I thought but immediately, my mind went back to the reason why I was here. Well, originally, I just went here for Draco but since i'm quite literally face to face with my parents' murderer, killing him was now my agenda.

"You killed my parents" I said, anger laced in my voice as I walked up to him, my hand already prepared to deflect a spell if he casts one although, he just smiled at me.

"Dolohov" Was all he said before he disapparated out of the room, Nagini following shortly after.

"You're coming with me" Dolohov said beside me and I turned around to face him but before I could run away, he grabbed my arm and apparated me out of the room. We ended up in a familiar room which I then realized was one of the guest rooms in the manor.

"Get the fuck away from me" I said and yanked my arm away and ran to the door but of course, Dolohov was much stronger so he grabbed my arm again and this time, he pinned me down the bed. I widened my eyes in realization as I felt him brush his hands up my legs. I squirmed under him, trying to get out of his grip. It wasn't a good idea to wear a skirt today but then again, I didn't know that I would be face to face with a fucking rapist death eater.

"You like that don't you?" He smirked and I shouted at his face, "Fuck you"

His smirk faded and this time he frowned and this was the only time I regretted swearing at someone because after I said that, he slapped my face, hard, and he proceeded to undress me while I screamed out for help.

"No one can hear you, _Stella"_ He said mockingly as he firmly placed his hand against my mouth. At this point, I was crying. I was kicking and screaming as I tried to get him off of me but it was no use and soon enough, it happened. He pulled down his pants and he put his dick inside of me as I screamed out for help but again, it was no use, his hand was still over my mouth.

_Antonin Dolohov was raping me inside the Malfoy fucking Manor._

He moved his hand from my mouth to my neck and he gripped it hard, so hard that I had to gasp for air.

"Please stop" I cried out, that was the only thing I could do because squirming was no use, he was way stronger than me and before I could even raise my hand to cast spells, he would slap me so hard while he pinned down my hands. I closed my eyes as I cried for help, hoping somewhere inside this big fucking manor, someone could hear me. All of a sudden, an overwhelming feeling came over me, it was like when I absorb a spell in my hand but this time, I wasn't absorbing anything. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, Dolohov's face was shocked as he pulled out of me. He stood up and pushed me away although, I saw his body start to slowly turn into stone and soon enough, his whole body was mummified. I stumbled out of the bed, hurriedly putting my clothes on as I rubbed my eyes frantically, _what the fuck just happened?_ That question ran through my head as I headed out of the door and ran to the direction of Draco's room. I opened the door without warning, not really caring anymore because I just needed to see Draco.

"Stella? Why are you here? Are you alright?" He asked me as he got up from his bed. I immediately looked away from him, shielding my eyes because I didn't know if I would turn him into fucking stone or not.

"J-just get me out of here, p-please" I stuttered out

"Why won't you look at me? Hey, what happened?" He asked again, his voice all soft as he grabbed my hands, trying to pry them away from eyes but I didn't budge.

"A-apprate to my manor, please, I need to get out of here" I cried and he sighed, grabbing his wand then apparating the both of us back to my manor. We ended up in the middle of my room and I immediately sprinted to my bathroom, wanting to take a long bath as I felt dirty, I felt disgusting.

"Talk to me, Stella" He said, following me into the bathroom. I cried, that's all I did. I cried as I got rid of my clothes and sat down in the bath, bringing my knees to my chest. Draco walked up to me, crouching down to my level as I felt him run his hands through my hair.

"Stop pushing me away Stella, you can talk to me" He sighed and I cried even more as I told him what happened, "Dolohov raped me"

"What?" His face fell and his hand left my hair, turning into fists out of anger. I just looked him in the eye because I wanted to see him and gladly, he didn't turn into stone.

"I found out Voldemort killed my parents so I went to the manor to go to you but I walked into the death eater's meeting and I was about to kill that noseless bitch but he disapparated in front of me and called for Dolohov. H-he apparated me to a guest room and raped me a-and I f-fucking turned him into stone" I cried

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" He said then stood up but I stopped him, "Draco, don't"

I grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further but what I saw on his arm made me let go of him and gasp out loud. He looked back at me and once he saw what I gasped at, he tugged on his sleeve to hide the mark that was showing.

"Is that-?" I couldn't even say it, I couldn't bear to think that Draco was now one of them.

"Stella listen, I didn't have a choice, okay? Father forced me" He said, crouching down to my level but this time, I avoided eye contact as I turned my back to him.

"Stella, please" He pleaded and I cried even more, "You're a death eater Draco, you're one of them"

Draco pleaded for me to talk to him, let alone look at him but as of right now, I didn't want to look at him. Dolohov was a death eater, now Draco's a death eater. Voldemort killed my parents and death eaters worship him to the fucking ground.

"Stella, please I-" He started but cut himself off. I heard him sigh then he started to talk again and what he said caught me off guard.

"I am completely, hopelessly and desperately in love with you, Estelle. I've been in love with you since you pushed me off my quidditch broom when we were 11. We were best friends since before we were even born and I hoped, I fucking hoped that you would be with me through everything, this included. I may have this mark on me but I hate him, Stella, I fucking hate him." He confessed and I cried even more but I still didn't face him.

"Please, just talk to me" He said and his voice cracked. I didn't look at him, I was scared. He sighed once more then I heard him get up and leave, closing the door behind him. I cried even louder than before, not caring because no one else was in the house with me. I laid there in the bath, bawling my eyes out. The love of my life just confessed his love for me but I also found out that he was a death eater.

-  
 ** _Draco Malfoy_**

She fucking found out. I was going to tell her, I wasn't going to keep it a secret from her, I just didn't want her to find out this way. I didn't leave her manor as well, i'm just sat in her bed while I wait for her to come out. I figured she wants space but I also want to be there for her, that fucking Dolohov son of a bitch raped her! He raped the love of my life and he'll fucking pay although, Stella said she turned him to stone. If she meant it literally then she inherited Medusa's powers, I just have to find out what triggers it so I could help her. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and I immediately sat up on her bed, seeing that she was in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around her as she was dripping wet. I looked her in the eyes and she was looking back at me. I suddenly saw tears form in her eyes as her face morphed into sadness, instantly making me walk to her and hug her tight.

"I feel so disgusting" She cried. I honestly didn't know what to say, I was just angry at that son of a bitch. I knew he was evil but I didn't know that he was fucking heartless enough to rape a minor, let alone my girlfriend. I cradled her head in my arms while she cried into my chest, I placed my chin on her head while I stroked her hair, softly swaying her to calm her down. After a while, she stopped crying and pulled away from me so I opened her wardrobe and grabbed a random hoodie that I saw. I gave it to her and she took off her towel and put it on. I grabbed the towel from her then placed it back inside her bathroom. When I got back to her room, she was already laying down on her bed. I slowly sat down on the space beside her and she scooched over to me so I wrapped my arms around her. She twisted around so her had was on my chest and she started to draw small circles on me with her finger.

"I pushed you because you were first, you know" She said out of the blue and before I could ask her what she was talking about, she continued speaking.

"I pushed you off your quidditch broom when we were 11 because you pushed me off first, Cissy even forced you to give me a packet of saltwater taffy as an apology" She murmured and I smiled at the memory. We sat there in silence, her drawing circles on my chest while I played with her hair like I usually do, wrapping my fingers around the ends.

" _Je tiens toujours à toi et je le ferai, pour toujours"_ She whispered as she moved her head to look up at me, "I care for you still and I will, forever"

She brought her head back down against my chest and her fingers found my arm as she pulled up the sleeve and trace the dark mark with her fingers. The mark will haunt me forever, I was sure of it, but at least I had Stella by my side to keep me sane, to make me feel safe and to save me from the demons inside me that were begging to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, please tell me if you're uncomfortable and I will immediately edit this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"You three better wake up right now! We're about to be late to potions!" Mia said as she slapped our heads one by one. All four of us were in Mia and I's dorm room because last night, Blaise had the idea of drinking fire whiskey as a welcome back to Hogwarts.

"Stop shouting" Blaise groaned as he sat up from his place on the floor. I insisted that I sleep beside Mia so the two boys could sleep next to each other in my bed but Blaise said he'd rather sleep on the floor than beside Draco so that's that. I gave him a pillow and a blanket to make the floor more comfortable while Draco slept beside me.

"Morning" Draco mumbled as he took his arms from around my waist then stood up from my bed. I groaned then rolled over my bed, not wanting to wake up and go to class at all. During the last few weeks of summer, Draco spent his time at the manor and when he did come home to his, he found out from Cissy that Dolohov died. They found him in the guest room where he you know, _yeah,_ and apparently his mummified body was in pieces so he probably fell over or something _._ I mean I would tell them that i'm sorry but let's be real, i'm not sorry. I'm glad that the man who raped me fucking died, it's what he deserves. Cissy also told me personally what truly happened to my parents when she went over to the manor. She told me what Lucius just told her a few hours before she came, that a few death eaters drank some polyjuice potion to look like specific aurors then killed my parents inside the Ministry of Magic and since they were disguised, everyone thought that the real aurors did it. My blood was fuming and so was Cissy's because apparently, Lucius didn't give a fuck about my parent's death and this angered Cissy to the core because they were best friends. Recently, it's been a habit of Lucius to annoy and anger his family because both Draco and Cissy always seem to be mad at him though, who could blame them, that man was something else.

"Earth to Stella? You there?" Mia asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face

"Oh yeah, sorry" I said as I snapped out of my small trance. The boys left our room to go get ready and Mia an I did the same. I put on my uniform then ran a brush through my hair as it was a mess and all of a sudden, Mia grabbed my arm then dragged me out of the room and out of the common, the two boys following closely behind.

"Are you trying to rip my bloody arm off?" I snapped at her as she continued dragging me to the Potions classroom

"If that what it takes for you to walk faster then yes, I am not going to be late for my first class of the year" She answered. Mia was always the goody two shoes of the group, the mother, if you will. She's fun, yes, but after the fun she's the one who gets all snappy at us. It's good though because at least one of us had to be responsible or else every single one of us would just get into too much trouble.

"Sorry for being late, Professor" Mia immediately apologized to Professor Slughorn as all four of us filed into the room. I was looking down the whole time as my head was still pounding due to the alcohol incident that happened last night. Professor wholeheartedly welcomed us to his class then told us to take a seat in one of the circular tables and we did. I sighed as I sat down on the chair beside Draco and when I looked up to listen to Professor who was about to start the class, he gasped as he saw me, making the whole class turn to me.

"Elizabeth?" He asked.

_Here we go again._

"Estelle, Sir. Elizabeth was my mother" I smiled at him in attempt to be polite despite the headache pounding in my head.

"Was?" He asked and I almost scoffed but instead, I ran my tongue through the inside of my cheeks to prevent myself from doing so.

"She died last year sir, along with my father. It's just me and my older brother now." I replied then he nodded as he went up to the table in front of us that had a few cauldrons and vials on it.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that, Estelle. Your mother was an outstanding wizard, was always at the top of every class! Anyways, here before all of you are three potions, would anyone like to take a guess on what these are?"

I sighed to myself as I propped my elbow on the table, leaning onto my hand. I felt Draco's hand land on my thigh and when I looked at him, he gave me a small smile which I gladly returned. His hand didn't leave my thigh as we listened to the Professor's discussion but it was okay, it felt comforting. After Hermione told the Professor what the potions in front of us were, he told us that he had a little test for us that if we perfectly concoct a cauldron of living death then we get the small vial of liquid luck, which made me confused because the draught of living death was fairly easy to make.

"Draught of Living Death? That's easy" I said a little too loudly because almost everyone in the room heard it, including the Professor.

"Really now, Ms. Cirillo?" The Professor asked and I nodded my head in reply.

"Was taught in Beauxbatons Potions class, year 3 sir" I responded

"But weren't you in Hogwarts by year 3?" Blaise asked

"Oh I was advanced in Potions so in year 2 they made me sit in with the year 3 Potions class" I said which earned a scoff from Blaise and a chuckle from Mia and Draco.

"Well then, I guess you'll have no problem winning this little vial then" Professor Slughorn said and I nodded my head with a smirk. He got out his wand and with one swift motion, the materials needed to make the draught were now in front of us. Everyone stood up and opened their potions book and started to make their potions. I opened my book and scanned through the instructions, reading to see if it was the same with what we've done back in Beauxbatons although, with only the first instruction, I already saw an error. It said to _cut_ the sopophorous bean, not _crush._

_Geez, Hogwarts needs to keep up._

I rolled my eyes with a slight scoff then grabbed the bean and a knife. If I was going to get that liquid luck, I had to do things my way because this potions book ain't shit. I pressed the blade against the bean and crushed it, making all the juices leak out. I immediately grabbed the bean and held it over my cauldron so it could infuse with the other liquids. I was dashing through the other instructions and I merely laughed at the sight of my three best friends struggling to brew the potion.

"Don't laugh, help us!" Mia groaned and I laughed even more though, I did help them. I helped all three of them through one step then I reverted my attention back to my potion. I added all of the needed ingredients then stirred it, ten times clockwise and ten times counter. The potion became as clear as water and I knew it was ready so I raised my hand up to signal the Professor. He had a jolly smile on his face as he neared our table, a valerian root in his hand. He dropped the small piece into my potion and it dissolved within it, turning the potion into a pale pink color.

"It's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" He cheered, giving me a pat on the back and I couldn't but smile myself. He then went on to check on Harry's and his was perfect too, meaning we had to share the vial.

"You're too smart for your own good, Stella" Mia mumbled as we gathered to the front of the classroom where Slughorn was waiting for us. I just smirked at her in reply and Blaise scoffed behind me.

"You guys are just bitter that i'm smarter than all of you" I smirked then walked up to the Professor. He grabbed the vial in his hand then whispered an incantation, making the vial duplicate in his hand. He gave one to me then the other one to Harry who was on his other side.

"Use it well" He saiid and I smirked at him. I don't know how i'll use it just yet but it'll definitely be a good time.

-

"What did he task you anyway?" I asked Draco quietly as I ate a piece of my food. It was now the end of the day, we were eating dinner and Draco was about to start doing the task that Moldy Voldy gave him tonight.

"Why were you with the twins during free period?" He replied, making me look beside me and at him.

"What?"

"Why were you with them?"

"Am I not allowed to have friends now?" I scoffed, angrily chewing my food.

"You're allowed but you're mine and-"

"I'm not property, I don't belong to anyone"

"I know but-"

"There's no but, I belong to myself, I am my own person"

"Are you on your period?" He asked, making me scoff again and look at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I asked him, looking him in the eye and seeing that he was actually dead serious.

"I'm not on my period! Why would you-" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard someone butt into our conversation and what they said made me do a double take.

"Will you shut up already! This is why you got bloody raped!" Pansy Parkinson said from down the table and I paused my sentence, tilting my head slightly towards her as I asked her a question.

"What did you say?" By now, the whole great hall was silent due to Pansy's outburst although, she wasn't answering me so I asked the question again.

"What the fuck did you say?" Before I knew it, I was standing up and I was trudging towards her direction down the table. I stood in front of her although, she looked scared and her body was pressed against the table as she looked at me, she couldn't even repeat her words.

"Are you deaf? Repeat what you said" I said as I leaned down to her level. I felt every pair of eyes on us but I didn't give a damn, my mind was on Parkinson and how she had the fucking audacity to bring _that_ topic to a conversation she wasn't even in. When she still wasn't answering me, I lost it. I grabbed her by her collar and shoved her towards the table.

"Do you think I wanted it? Getting raped?" I asked as I felt my eyes tear up, both from the anger and the sadness that was building up inside of me

"Do you think I fucking wanted to scratch my skin until it bled? Do you think I wanted to feel disgusting everyday after being touched by a fucking death eater? Do you think I wanted to get fucking raped?" I was shouting as I cried, I didn't care who was around me anymore, I was completely losing it right then and there. I was so in the moment that I didn't realize what I was doing to Pansy's body, not until Draco pulled me away from her.

"Stella, stop, you're turning her to stone" Draco whispered in my ear as he gripped my forearm. I widened my eyes in horror and tore my eyes away from Pansy's face, I looked at her torso and she was indeed starting to turn to stone as her body slowly became stiff, turning a grey shade. I gasped at the sight and immediately raised my hands up, reversing the effects as a green tinted light shot out of my palm. Once she was fully back to normal, she was gasping for air and I looked around the room, everyone was looking at me still, some in horror but some in sadness, maybe even pity. I backed away from Pansy then ran, I ran out of there.

"Stella!" I heard Draco shout from behind me but I had to get out of the great hall first. I ran out and turned to the hallway, stopping and hiding in the corner as I cried my heart out, my body sliding down the wall until I fell to the floor.

"Hey, princess, it's okay" Draco crouched down to my level and wrapped his arms around me tight. I cried into his chest while he rubbed my back, running his hand through my hair as well.

"I-I didn't mean to do it, I d-don't know how to control it" I choked out in between my tears and Draco shushed me, "It's okay, just calm down, i'll help you through it"

People knew about what happened to me, I honestly didn't know how but last night in the great hall as it was our first night back at Hogwarts, everyone was whispering about it as if I wasn't in the bloody room with them. I don't think they knew what I did to Dolohov and honestly, I don't want them to know although with my outburst from earlier, i'm pretty sure they already did. I don't want people to be scared of me, that's for sure. I don't want to be feared, I want to be praised and to be seen as someone approachable, I didn't want people to cower in fear when they saw me or heard my name.

"C'mon" Draco put his hands behind me, one on my back, one behind my thighs then he proceeded to carry me.

"I can walk, Draco" I whispered to him, drained from all the crying.

"I know" He said then kissed my forehead

Instead of arguing with him, I cuddled my head into his chest, savoring the scent of his cologne. I looked up at him and admired his face, his blonde hair flopping down to his forehead, his pale skin blending with his ocean blue eyes that were shining under the moonlight.

"Take a picture, princess, it'll last longer" He chuckled, not looking down once, making me hide my head further into his chest with a groan, "Shut up"

After a while of walking, Draco put me down, wrapping his arm around my waist as I watched the wall in front of me reveal a door.

"Why are we in the room of requirement?" I asked Draco as he opened the door and we went inside. He guided me to the direction of wherever he need to go as he explained what he needed to do.

"Vanishing cabinet, I need to fix it" He said and I simply nodded. I looked around the room and scanned all the junk that was in it, there was a lot. We stopped walking in front of something tall that had a fabric over it and when Draco pulled it off, it was what I assumed to be the vanishing cabinet.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he saw me slowly walking around the room

"Shh i'm just looking around, you go do your thing" I said then continued looking around, not bothering to look back at Draco. Everything was junk, really, and I didn't know where all of it came from but it was fun to look around. Suddenly, I saw something bright flicker and I walked towards it, finding out that it was a broken crystal chandelier laid out on a table. I held a piece up and saw that the light that shone through it was directed towards something and when I followed its path, I saw that it was reflecting in a mirror. I walked towards the mirror and observed it. It was a big mirror, it was bigger than me though it was old, it also had engravings on the top and it looked like some foreign language. I went closer and raised my hand up to touch it, my finger immediately got covered in dust although, I almost jumped at the sight that I saw. Mother and Father were behind me, holding my shoulders while I was holding hands with Draco and Elijah was on my other side. I saw the Eiffel Tower behind us as well, shining as bright as a star despite being under the night sky.

"What?" Tears were brimming my eyes as I stared at the reflection of my parents. I looked behind me but no one was there though when I looked in the mirror again, I saw their reflection again. I raised my hand up to touch their hands that were on my shoulder but I didn't feel anything.

_Oh Merlin, I was hallucinating again._

I took deep breathes, closing my eyes as I focused on my breathing although when I opened them, the reflections were still there. I sucked in a breath and backed away from the mirror, running back to the cabinet where Draco was.

"Hey, What happened? You look like Bloody Baron scared you again" Draco said as he saw me run back. I wrapped my arms around his torso, crushing him into a hug just to make sure he was real and not one of my hallucinations.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he cupped my cheeks and lifted my face up

"Yeah it's just, I saw a mirror back there. I saw my parents in it, I thought I was hallucinating again but what I saw there wasn't their dead bodies and you and Elijah were there as well. We were smiling in front of the Eiffel Tower, i've never seen or hallucinated something like that before"

Draco was confused of course and he said that he wanted to see it, I obliged saying that he should work on the cabinet but he was persistent so in the end, I guided him to the mirror. I stood by the table with the broken chandelier and Draco walked up to the mirror. He walked slowly towards it, his eyes widening as he saw his reflection. He looked down at his arm and trailed down his hand then he did a double take, looking at the mirror then at me.

"What? What do you see?" I asked, walking towards him. He smiled, sliding his hands around my waist as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I see you, right beside me, holding my hand. I don't have the mark as well, it's just gone, my forearm is blank like nothing was ever there." He smiled and I smiled back. I looked up at him and he was already staring at me, tears evident in his eyes, making me cup his face with my hands and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay" I whispered, pressing our foreheads together as I wiped his tears away with my thumb. He nodded his head slowly and I gave him a smile which he returned.

"We're gonna get through get this"


	21. Chapter 21

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

"Good morning" Mia chirped as she sat beside Blaise who was across me

"Is Stella awake?" Blaise asked, making both Mia and I scoff at him.

"Good luck getting her awake" Mia said

"She sleeps in every morning, every weekend" I replied as I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. The two in front of me bickered over who would get the last sandwich that was in front of them, making me roll my eyes. Mia ended up just grabbing the sandwich and took a bite out of it so Blaise had no other option than to eat something else. My eyes roamed around the room as I ate, noticing how only a few students were awake and I wouldn't blame those who were asleep for doing so, it was 7am on a Saturday. In all honestly, i'd rather sleep in and cuddle with Stella but Slytherin Quidditch tryouts were this morning and Blaise pestered me to help him with it. He was the team captain now since Flint graduated and I was automatically in the team since, well, i'm me, the best Slytherin seeker.

_Also i'm Blaise's best friend so he would be a bitchy one if he didn't include me in the team._

"No way!" Mia laughed as she signaled us to look at the door to the great hall and we were surprised for sure. We saw Stella walking towards us rather groggily, her black sweatpants hung low since she was practically tripping on it and she was wearing one of my previous Quidditch jumpers that I gave to her.

"It's a miracle that you're awake" I laughed as she sat down beside me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the forehead although, I felt that she was hot.

"You're hot" I said as I pulled away and looked at her, examining her face. She was paler than usual and her face looked drained, her eyes turned a dull grey and her lips were drained of color.

"It's literally breakfast can ya'll flirt later?" Blaise groaned and I scoffed at him

"No, She's literally burning hot" I explained. I pressed the back of my hand against her forehead as well as her neck and she was burning up plus just sitting next to her, I can feel something was wrong.

"I'm fine" Stella said though, her voice was barely audible. Something was clearly bothering her because as she was grabbing a piece of bacon from the middle of the table, her arms became droopy, like something was weighing it down and I noticed it in her eyes as she blinked as well.

"You have a fever, c'mon i'll take you to the hospital wing" I offered and was about to help her up but she declined, pulling my arm down so I could sit right back beside her. She was the most stubborn girl i've ever met and even though it annoyed me sometimes, I just wanted to let her know that I was there to help her through whatever, no matter how big or small.

"Stella, Don't start with me" I warned though, my voice was still soft. She turned to me with a small smile on her face as she assured me she was okay although, it looked like she would pass out any second.

"I'm fine, Draco, you don't have to-" As predicted, she collapsed mid sentence. I caught her in my arms before she hit the table then I sighed, standing up slowly as I carried her in my arms. I told Blaise to start the tryouts without me and once he nodded his head, I walked out of the great hall and headed to the hospital wing. I raced up the stairs seeing as the hospital wing was at the very top of the tower, which was a really shitty idea honestly.

"Hey Princess, you still there?" I asked her as I slowly kicked the door open with my foot. Madam Pomfrey immediately saw me and she ushered me to put Stella down on one of the beds as she grabbed some medicine to heal her.

"I'm gonna be sick" She whispered as she slowly sat up, holding a hand against her mouth. I jumped to my feet and looked for a bin around us and thankfully, there was one beside her bed. I grabbed it from the floor and gave it to her. She cradled it into her arms and suddenly, she was spilling her guts out inside of it. I grabbed all of her hair into my hand to get it out of her face then I used my other hand to rub circles on her back to, hopefully, make her feel better. When she was done, Madam Pomfrey came to view and she gave Stella a glass of water, well, I thought it was water but when she drank the liquid, she coughed profusely. I was about to help her but Madam pushed me away, saying to wait and let her handle things. She placed her wand against Stella's forehead and she whispered incantations that made Stella slowly fall asleep as the light from the wand hit her head. Madam gently placed her head down on the pillow then she grabbed a damp towel and placed it on Stella's forehead.

"She has a very high fever, she needs to rest" Madam said and she also told me that it'd be better if Stella stayed here the whole day until she got better. I nodded my head in reply then went to sit on the small space beside her on the hospital bed. I slowly caressed her face with my fingers and felt that she was still very hot, making me sigh. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then sat back up.

"I'll see you later, Princess" I whispered, running my hand through her hair gently then proceeding to stand up and leave the wing. I walked my way through Hogwarts until I was outside then I headed to the Quidditch locker rooms to get dressed. After I did, I grabbed my broom then flew to the pitch where Blaise was giving instructions to those who were going to try out.

"Is Estelle gonna be here?" Some third year asked as I dismounted from my broom and stood beside Blaise, making me scoff as Blaise laughed.

"Why? Do you want her here?" Blaise asked as he tried to hide his laugh but he was failing.

"Yeah, She's hot" And that was all it took for me to walk up to him and stare him down, he was short anyway so it was easy.

"Talk about my girlfriend like that again and you're dead" I snapped and he widened his eyes in fear, nodding his head vigorously.

"Okay, back away my guy" Blaise laughed as he pulled me away from the third year. He put his arm around my shoulder as he continued explaining the tryouts, a scowl not leaving my face as I shot death glares at the third year. No one talks about my girlfriend like that.

-

"So, What do you think?" Blaise asked as we walked out of the locker rooms and headed back inside the school.

"If you were to ask me, I say all of them were shit so I think it's better not to." I replied and he just groaned. He held up the parchment full of the names of those who tried out then he started giving them notes one by one. I helped him for the most part, giving my own notes to him from what I saw in the pitch.

"Stella's playing for the team, Right?" Blaise asked after we sat down in the great hall for lunch.

"I haven't asked her yet and she doesn't really talk about it so" I shrugged, grabbing a steak from the middle of the table and started eating it. Blaise let out another groan due to frustration and I let him do his thing. I finished my food fast then I grabbed a bowl of soup and placed it on the space in front of me. I got out my wand and whispered a small charm to hide the bowl in my wand. I stood up and bid goodbye to Blaise, saying that I was going to check on Stella.

"Make her play for the team!" Blaise shouted at me, making me roll my eyes at him.

"No promises" I replied then headed out of the great hall. I trudged up the stairs to the hospital wing and when I opened the door, I immediately saw Stella wide awake. I heard her singing softly as she played with the rings on her fingers and I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to her.

"Hey princess" I greeted and when she turned her head to look at me, a smile instantly spread across her face.

"Hi" She smiled, making me smile as well. I got out my wand and whispered a charm yet again, making the bowl of soup appear in my hand.

"I brought you food" I said and Stella continued to smile as she sat up on the bed and rested her body against the pillow. She brought her legs closer to her, sitting in a cross sit position then she ushered me to sit in front of her and I did.

"Thank you" She smiled again as I gave her the bowl of soup, "How was tryouts?"

"I personally think no one's worthy to be in the team but I don't know about Blaise" I said and she chuckled as she ate a spoonful of soup.

"Your standards are high" She stated, making me roll my eyes playfully.

"Blaise wants you in the team by the way, you'd make a great chaser."

"I mean, sure, I have nothing better to do anyway" She shrugged and my eyes lit up. She laughed at my reaction then continued eating her soup. She looked much more alive and healthier than this morning which was good. Madam Pomfrey said she still had a slight fever so she advised for Stella to just stay in bed. She gave Stella a vial of medicine to drink later after eating dinner and after that, she let her free. I wrapped my arm around her waist to support her as we walked to the common room and when we got to her dorm, she instantly crashed in her bed. Mia was most probably with her friends from the other houses and she wouldn't really care either way so I just laid beside Stella and cuddled with her.

"Thanks for taking care of me" Stella mumbled into my chest, drawing random shapes on it with her finger like she always does. I love it when she does it, I found it calming and relaxing.

"I'll always take care of you, princess" I replied, leaning down and planting a kiss on the top of her head. When we were cuddling in silence, it's become a habit where one of us softly sings to a song and since she was silent, I decided to do it. I softly hummed to a song while I played with her hair and after a while, I could hear her faint little snores. Not gonna lie, it was really cute even if she hated it. Everything about her was cute and I loved every little detail of her, even if she herself found it disgusting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm your music  
> I'm your song
> 
> *mature content viewer discretion advised

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"Okay so i'll be carrying the necklace into the Three Broomsticks then we go inside the bathroom and find some random girl to give the necklace to then I enchant her so that she could give it to Dumbledore?"

Today was one of the annual trips to Hogsmeade with the whole of our year. It's been a few months since Draco started to fix the cabinet but still, it was broken. I tried to help as best as I can because like him, I want all of this to be over and most especially, I want Voldemort dead. Draco explained to me his task and the whole Dumbledore situation, I was skeptic at first since you know, he was literally tasked to kill the headmaster but I realized that he really couldn't get out of it. He was _forced_ to kill Dumbledore or else Voldemort would kill him. I wouldn't let that noseless bitch kill Draco, he had to kill me first.

"You ready?" Draco asked as he straightened his suit jacket in the mirror

"Are _you_ ready?" I asked and he sighed. I stood up from his bed and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned around to face me then he cupped my face with his hands, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You can do this okay, we can do this" I whispered, putting my hands on top of his. He nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then pulled away. He straightened his suit one last time then we headed out of the door. It was already snowing outside so I was bold to wear a skirt but I wore tights underneath it to keep me warm, I also wore knee high boots for extra warmth. Draco and I walked hand in hand to Hogsmeade and when we went inside the Three Broomsticks, it was filled with people, mostly from Hogwarts. The tables were full so Draco and I sat at the bar and we ordered a butterbeer each. As I sipped on my drink, I noticed Draco was getting anxious because he was rapidly bouncing his knee as his eyes wandered the room.

"You'll be fine, just act natural" I leaned down and whispered in his ear. The necklace was hidden in a pouch in the inside pocket of my jumper and since part of my jumper was tucked in, it wasn't noticeable. I was about to say something to Draco when suddenly, I heard Professor Slughorn call my name, making me turn around to see him at the other end of the bar with a shit ton of empty glasses of butterbeer.

"Estelle! Fancy seeing you here!" He said and I smiled at him, making it look as genuine as a smile can get. Draco held my hand from the other side while I faced Professor since he was making small talk. I felt Draco squeeze my hand from time to time and I just squeezed it right back as a form of assurance, I rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb as well. Professor Slughorn was really talkative, I didn't know if it was due to the insane amount of butterbeer but he was definitely blabbering about although, our conversation started to drift to his Christmas supper that he holds in his office with a select number of students and he invited me. I gladly accepted the invite and after that, he finally let me go as he walked away from the bar.

"Fucking hell" I whispered as I turned back around to Draco

"I just saw a girl walk into the bathroom, it's time" Draco whispered and I nodded my head. I downed the rest of my drink then both of us stood up and walked to the bathroom, still hand in hand. I led Draco to the girl's bathroom but I stopped in front of the door and pulled Draco to the side of it. I turned around and pressed my back against the wall, wrapping my arms around Draco's neck.

"Kiss me" I said and he widened his eyes at me

"Stella, i'd be glad to but now's really not the time" He replied in a whisper

"It's weird if people see you walk into the girl's bathroom out of no where, now kiss me" I whisper shouted at him and with that, he leaned in and connected our lips.

After a while of making out, I pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes. I nodded my head and he nodded back so I grabbed his hand and led him inside the bathroom quickly. I ushered Draco to temporarily hide in one of the stalls and just in time, the door to another stall opened and it revealed Katie Bell, she was a Gryffindor because I recognized her from their quidditch team. She went up to the sink and washed her hands, her head was bowed down when Draco peaked out of the stall to signal me to do the job and I sighed loudly. It was unintentional but it did the job because as Katie turned off the sink, she looked at me.

"Estelle, Right? Are you okay?" She asked, a concerning smile on her face.

_Merlin, why did I have to enchant a nice one._

"Uhm, actually, can I have a hug? I just really need one" I sheepishly smiled and she nodded her head, coming towards me and wrapping her arms around me as she softly patted my back.

"I'm really sorry" I whispered into her ear but before she could respond. I raised my hand and pointed it to her head as a white light shot out from it. I pulled away from her and when I saw her face, her eyes were now white and it glowed. Draco got out of the stall and locked the bathroom door and I pulled out the wrapped necklace from my jumper.

"You will give this to Dumbledore. You won't remember who instructed you to do it. The only thing you'll remember is that you should _not_ open this pouch no matter what, only Dumbledore can open it" I whispered to her and she slowly nodded her head in response as I gave her the pouch where the cursed necklace was. I slowly backed up into the stall Draco was in, my hand still up and it was still enchanting Katie. I slightly closed the stall door but I left a small gap so I could still see what I was doing to her.

"Obliviate" I whispered then the light shooting out of my hand stopped and Katie's eyes went back to normal. I immediately closed the stall door and Draco and I looked at each other as we waited to hear Katie go out of the bathroom.

"I need to give this to Dumbledore" We heard her whisper and we heard her footsteps, followed by an opening of the door. When the door closed, I opened the bathroom stall and both Draco and I went out.

"Let's go" He said then grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom after we waited for a few minutes. The pub was now a bit emptier than before as a lot of students already left so Draco started to lead me out as well. Draco started to get a bit frantic but I calmed him down, looping my arm around his as we walked through the snow covered pathways. Like a light bulb suddenly lit up on top of my head, an idea popped into my head on how I could cheer Draco up. I let go of his arm then bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. I had gloves on so my hands weren't freezing cold from the contact with the snow. I formed a ball with the snow then threw it at Draco, landing straight in the middle of his chest making me laugh as he looked at me in disbelief. I waited for his reaction and his scowl turned into a chuckle as he glided his tongue through the inside of his cheek, _and it was fucking hot._

"Oh it's on" He said then bent down to grab a handful of snow, making me squeal and run away although, I didn't really get that far. Draco ran after me and he was bloody fast so he caught up to me in a second, catching me by the waist with one arm and smashing the snow on my head with the other.

"Oh my god I didn't put it in your hair!" I groaned as I tried to get rid of the snow that was stuck on my hair and Draco just stood there laughing his ass off, "Amused, are we?"

"Very" He laughed and I scoffed. I bent down and grabbed a handful of snow again but this time, I aimed at his face.

"Why you little bitch" He laughed then ran to me. I tried running away, yet again, but only after a few seconds of chasing, Draco caught me by the waist again. I tried wriggling out of his grip but he didn't budge and I was a laughing mess, as well as Draco. Suddenly, he fell out of balance as I hear him swear under his breath and after a split second, we were both on the ground. I was on top of him and my face was directly against his though, I was still laughing and he was too. Our laughter died down after a while and I found myself staring at his eyes, a smile still spread across my face. I saw Draco leaning in and I did the same, closing my eyes as I kissed him. His lips were soft, despite being in the cold weather, and it still felt great.

"C'mon" He said as he smiled into the kiss then pulled away. I got off of him and stood up, extending my hand out for him to grab which he did. We walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand and he was leading the way. We walked for a while since we were walking at a slow pace though, I saw that we were heading to the common room and Draco was heading straight to his dorm.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked him as I took off my shoes and placed them by the door though when I looked up, Draco immediately smashed our lips together as he pushed me against the door. I heard him lock it as I snaked my arms around his neck and his hands roamed around my body. A wave of confidence suddenly hit me and I slowly guided Draco to his bed, pushing him off of me as he landed on the bed. He took off his shirt and laid in the center of the bed, smirking at me as I started to crawl on top of him.

"Is Blaise in the clear?" I asked, straddling his lap in the process which made him suck in a breath.

"Yeah, Astronomy Tower" He replied then pulled me down to kiss me again. Astronomy tower was our code word that started in fourth year when Fred and Mia started getting together and Blaise was becoming, well, him. It was code for having sex basically so when one of those two were busy, we would just tell each other that they were in the Astronomy Tower to be lowkey.

"Fuck" I whimpered out when Draco switched our bodies around so he was on top of me. He started taking off my top and I raised my hands up to help him. He took off his pants and I took off my skirt and my tights, leaving me in my underwear.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Draco asked and I nodded my head.

"I need words, Princess" He said as he leaned down and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I want to do this Draco" I smiled and he did as well. He took off his boxers and his dick was in sight, it was fucking big. This was our first time doing it since I got raped. Draco got scared that he would make me uncomfortable when we have sex so we just never did it 'til now. Quite the opposite though because I would never be uncomfortable with him, he was my safe space and I always felt comfortable when i'm in his arms.

"So. fucking. gorgeous" Draco said in between kisses and I couldn't help but smile, he made me feel loved. He took off my underwear and now, both of us were rid of any articles of clothing. Draco got on top of me again and he started to align his dick to my entrance as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Don't hesitate to tell me when you're uncomfortable, okay?" He asked, leaning down as he cupped my face with his hand.

"Okay" I answered and he leaned down even more as he closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved together in synch. I suddenly felt him slowly enter me, making me let out a small moan in between our kiss. Once he was fully inside of me, he went slow. It wasn't like other times because if this was another time, he'd be rough and pound me into France. I like this though, he took his time, it was more passionate.

"It's okay baby, you can go faster, i'm okay" I said to him

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded my head, "Very"

With that, he picked up his pace. His hands were roaming around my body, our lips still together and my nails were digging in his back as I moaned out.

"Fuck, princess, you feel so good" He moaned out and before I could respond, he grabbed one of my legs that was wrapped around him and he placed it on his shoulder, allowing him access to go deeper inside of me, making me moan out his name.

"Draco" I moaned out loud, feeling the orgasm brewing in the bottom of my stomach. Suddenly, Draco picked up his pace even more as he slammed in and out of me harder than before, knocking the breath out of me. One of his hands found my neck and the other found my clit, rubbing circles on it that made me gasp.

"Feel good, Princess?" He asked with a smirk and I just held onto his arm as I nodded my head, "Yes daddy"

Soon enough, the feeling in my stomach grew as I came close and so was Draco because his thrusts became sloppy and he was a moaning mess, as was I.

"I'm gonna cum Draco" I moaned out as I felt Draco's fingers circle around my clit even faster than before, making me moan out his name as I reached my climax. My legs shook and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as Draco gripped my waist to steady me.

"Fucking hell, Stella" He continued thrusting into me and soon enough, he was near as well. He pulled out of me and I instantly got on my knees, kneeling down in front of him as I grabbed his dick and placed it in my mouth. I circled my tongue around it as I bobbed my head up and down, making Draco groan as he gathered my hair in his hands to get it out of my face.

"Shit, princess-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence because he came and I felt his load shoot at the back of my throat. He pulled himself out of me but his hands never left my hair as I swallowed his load. He placed me back down on the bed and kissed me. We laid there for a while, catching our breath as we were in each other's arms.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He asked and I smiled as I looked up to face him, "You remind me everyday"

He smiled at this and kissed me again then he got up, helping me up as well. I could walk but I was slow so Draco just ended up carrying me into their bathroom. Draco and Blaise's dorm had a bath tub in their bathroom, courtesy of Narcissa because Draco was a mama's boy and what he asked for, Cissy gave. He put me down in the tub then I opened the faucet as Draco started pouring soap into the water. Once he was done, he went in the tub, sitting behind me. He pulled my body closer to his and I leaned on his chest. He grabbed the shampoo from the edge of the tub and put a dullop in his hand then out of no where, he pulled my hair downwards, putting it under the water.

"What the fuck!" I squealed then slapped his chest as I raised my head up, "You could've just told me to wet my hair, dimwit!"

He laughed in reply then he shifted my body so we were facing each other. He pulled my head closer then started to rub the shampoo on my hair. I practically moaned out in pleasure because the way he massaged my head was so therapeutic. My hands found his chest and I slowly traced shapes on it as he continued shampooing my hair, and I softly sang a song as well.

_Take it easy with me, please_   
_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_   
_Take your time, make it slow_   
_Andante, andante_   
_Just let the feeling grow_

He chuckled as he realized what song I was singing and he started humming softly to accompany my singing.

_Make your fingers soft and light_   
_Let your body be the velvet of the night_   
_Touch my soul, you know how_   
_Andante, andante_   
_Go slowly with me now_

By the time he was done shampooing my hair, I grabbed the bottle and placed some in my hand. Draco smiled at my actions and he even brought his head lower so I could reach it more, making me chuckle lightly as I brought my hands up to his head.

_There's a shimmer in your eyes_   
_Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies_   
_Please don't talk, go on, play_   
_Andante, andante_   
_And watch me float away_

I used my hands to massage his head and spread the shampoo all over it. When I was done, we sat there for a while and we even played with the bubbles that surrounded us as we laughed at each other's goofiness.

"I love you" Draco said out of no where as I was laughing at him because he had soap bubbles on his nose. I looked him in the eyes and he looked serious, scared even as I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I know you don't but I just wanted to-" He started but I didn't let him finished because I grabbed a handful of bubbles in my hand and placed it on his nose.

"Shut up, I love you too, Draco" I laughed, making him break out into a smile. He suddenly grabbed my body and pulled me closer, making me squeal out in surprise as I wrapped my arms around his neck to prevent me from falling into the water. He smiled at me then closed the gap between us. Our lips moved in synch and I couldn't help but smile in between the kiss.

"I. Love. You" He said in between each kiss and I smiled even more, if that was even possible.

"You got something there" I said as I pointed at his nose and he rolled his eyes

"Oh really now?" He asked and I nodded my head as I laughed. He suddenly grabbed a handful of soap and spread it across my face, making me gasp.

"Draco!" I said and he just laughed at me, pulling me in for another kiss as the soap from my face went to his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mature content viewer discretion advised*

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

"Are you trying to break my face you fucking imbecile?" I shouted as one of the team's beaters, a fourth year, aimed a bludger at my face.

_I knocked it out of the way of course, but still._

"It's the game, Cirillo!" He smirked

"Why you little bitch" I spat then took a hold of my broom and rushed towards him. His eyes suddenly filled with fear and he panicked as he tried to fly away with his broom. Being a chaser, I was much faster than him so I caught up quickly and when I did, I pulled on his hair which made him grunt in pain.

"Okay, that's enough Stella" Blaise flew to my side and made me let go of the beater's hair. I huffed in reply and let go but not without giving the kid a death glare first.

"Aim for my face again and i'll aim one at your fucking dick, if you even have one, okay?" I mockingly smiled at him and he nodded his head frantically. After that incident, Blaise called it a day and we were done with practice. I flew down to the ground, a scowl still on my face as I dismounted from my broom and started to walk to the locker rooms. I went to my locker and as usual, I read a book as I was slumped on the bench in the corner of the room because I was waiting for all the boys to finish and leave.

"We're fiesty today, Aren't we Stella?" Adrian Pucey asked and I rolled my eyes but a smile was on my face. Since making the team, Adrian and I have gotten close despite him being a seventh year and he was actually fun to be with although now, i've got three Slytherin boys annoying me every second of every day.

"Say another word and i'll cut your dick off and feed it to you in your sleep" I replied and this time, Blaise spoke.

"Why are you always talking about dick? You hungry?" He asked and I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. I was about to scold him and deny his statement although, Draco butted in the conversation.

"You eat my dick like every night, Stella, don't act so famished" He smirked and the whole locker room erupted in laughter while I hid my face in my hands as I felt my whole face go red.

"Shut up dimwit!" I groaned out in frustration as I hit Draco's head with the back of my book. After the laughter died down and I felt less embarrassed to show my face, the guys got out one by one until it was only Draco and I left in the locker room.

"So" Draco said as he leaned against the locker beside mine. I took off my quidditch robes so I was now just in a sports bra and cycling shorts. I took out the ponytail in my hair and let my hair down, it was slightly greasy due to the sweat so i'll definitely shower once I get back to my dorm.

"What?" I asked Draco as I got out a tshirt and a skirt from my locker and place it on the bench behind me.

"You hungry?" He smirked and I laughed but before I could respond, he slammed my locker shut and pinned my body against it. I gasped at the sudden action and Draco just continued smirking, one of his hands on the locker to balance him and the other on my waist. There was practically no space between us since Draco's legs were in between mine and his body was pressed against me.

"Let's be quick, we don't wanna miss lunch" I said then snaked my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry princess, i'm about to eat you out" He whispered in my ear and without hesitation, he slid down and kneeled in front of me as he took off my shorts and my underwear in one swift motion. He grabbed one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder then he immediately brought his mouth to my core, making me inhale a sharp breath. He worked his tongue into me and soon enough, his fingers were thrusting in and out of me as well.

"Draco" I moaned out as I gripped his hair in my hands, tightening it whenever he would hit a sensitive spot.

"Not yet princess" He said then pulled away from me as I whined at the loss of contact. Suddenly, he pulled my body towards the table at the end of the locker room and pushed me towards it, making me lean down as my butt was directly against Draco's dick. Again, without hesitation, he thrusted inside of me and I screamed out his name. He didn't give time for me to adjust to his size as he pounded me into oblivion. His hand gathered all my hair and the other one was slapping my ass as he thrusted. I was a moaning mess and I already felt the orgasm that was about to come, even more when Draco grabbed one of my legs and lifted it up and placed it on the table, giving him more space to go even deeper.

"Fuck" I moaned out as I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, my orgasm hitting me hard. My leg that was on the table was shaking and I put it down, pressing my thighs together as I gripped the table in hopes to not fall. Draco grabbed my waist to keep me from falling though, he still kept thrusting. He rode out my high while he reached his because soon enough, he pulled out of me and he guided my head to his dick. I kneeled down in front of him and swallowed him whole as I swirled my tongue around him and I felt him twitch as he moaned my name out loud, throwing his head back as his grip on my hair tightened and his load shot at the back of my throat. I swallowed all of it then Draco helped me stand up, kissing me on the lips as he did. We smiled at each other then we got dressed, rushing to my dorm as well so we could shower and get ready before lunch ended.

"Come on, i'm hungry!" I groaned out in frustration as I slapped Draco's bare chest. I hurriedly put my underwear then my clothes on and directed a spell towards my hair to dry it out.

"Do that to me" Draco said as he pulled his black turtle neck over his head but I shook my head

"Wet hair suits you, it's hot" I cheekily smiled, making him chuckle then grab me towards him and kiss me. He put on his blazer then we both chucked on some shoes and headed to the great hall. I was practically running at this point because if we missed lunch, i'd have to sneak into the kitchen and go past the elves and I was too lazy to do that.

"Took you guys long enough" Blaise said with a mouthful of mashed potato as Draco sat beside him and I sat beside Mia

"You guys wanna go to the Three Broomsticks later?" Mia asked as I was grabbing food to put on my plate and I gasped at her idea then replied, "Yes please"

"Nope, Stella we have that dinner thing with Slughorn" Blaise reminded and I groaned

"We could just drink in our dorms" Draco shrugged and my eyes lit up although before I could say something, Blaise beat me to it.

"We are doing no such thing, Stella, Slughorn would definitely notice" Blaise said, making the rest of us look at him gobsmacked.

"Are you good bro?" Draco asked

"Are you possessed?" Mia asked

"Are you sick?" I asked as I pressed the back of my palm against his forehead

"You all suck" Blaise scoffed as he swatted my hand away from his forehead, "Can't I be a good influence for once?"

"Nope" The three of us said in unison, making all of us laugh while Blaise scoffed at us although, a smile was creeping up his face as well.

-

Slughorn would definitely notice.

100% sure.

"We're fucked" Blaise stated as he slumped against the bean bag chair in Mia and I's dorm

"Yeah, now pass me a shot" I said then he grabbed the shot glass from behind him and filled it up with fire whiskey. He handed it to me and I brought the glass to my lips, downing the liquid in one swift motion.

"Okay, it's almost 6, you guys go get ready" Mia slurred from her bed. She was laying down now and within a minute, I bet she'll fall asleep.

"Won't you owl Fred? You do it like, everyday" I said as I stood up but I ended up just crashing on my bed beside Draco.

"He'll live without my letter for a day, i'm sleepy" She yawned then snuggled her head further onto her pillow

"Stella?" Draco called from beside me and I just hummed in response

"What if I told you that your body is 70% water?" He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows, sitting up to face him as he continued speaking.

"And i'm thirsty" He smirked. All of us fell silent then after about a minute, Blaise and I burst out laughing.

"You're a fucking dimwit Malfoy" Mia groaned from her bed and I laughed even louder

"That's horrible bro!" Blaise laughed, making Draco roll his eyes then look at me.

"Draco, honey, dirty jokes aren't your thing" I laughed then placed a quick peck on his cheeks, making him scoff, playfully pushing me away. After Blaise and I stopped laughing, we both collectively decided to go get ready for Slughorn's party. Blaise went back to his dorm but Draco stayed, laying comfortably on my bed as I stood up and headed to my wardrobe. I opted to wear my normal everyday clothes, seeing as you didn't really have to wear something fancy for a dinner. I wore a black turtle neck, a green plaid skirt and black knee high boots. I grabbed the water bottle that was on my bedside table and drank every last drop, hoping for it to sober me up even just a bit.

"Okay let's go Cirillo, get your ass moving!" Blaise said as he burst the door open, making Mia groan, "Can you shut the fuck up?"

"Geez woman, Relax" He said as he fixed the collar of his button down. He was wearing skinny jeans with it and a belt was around his waist, tying the outfit together. Both of us said goodbye to the two drunk dimwits who were half asleep then we headed to out of the dorm side by side. Our arms were looped together as we both tried to prevent ourselves from tripping on anything. We arrived in front of Slughorn's office still in shape though, very much dizzy, and we saw some Gryffindor's heading our way; Harry, Hermione, Neville and some blonde dude that I didn't know the name of.

"Shakespeare!" I smiled at Hermione as I untangled my arm from Blaise's and crushed her with a hug.

"Hi Stella" She chuckled then hugged me back. She was about to say something to me as we pulled away from the hug but the blonde boy walked up to us and raised his hand up for me to shake.

"Cormac McLaggen, Pleasure to finally meet _the_ Estelle Cirillo" He smirked and I let go off Hermione and turned to him, he was definitely flirting but I liked how he thought highly of me so I shook his hand and said with a smile, "Pleasure"

I quickly gave Harry and Neville a hug and as if on cue, the office door opened and we saw Slughorn appear, smiling down at us as he invited all of us in. His office was big, filled with a lot of antiques and a few paintings were hung up on the wall. He had a living room type area on the left side with couches and a fire place then straight ahead was the circular table that was filled with food, making me gasp at Blaise as we all took our seat at the table.

"This would sober us the fuck up" Blaise whispered lowly as we sat beside each other and I softly chuckled, agreeing with him. Slughorn started to get his own serving of food so everyone started to grab some as well and I grabbed one of my favorites, steak and mashed potato. All of us started eating and the interviews started as Slughorn started to ask each one of us questions and of course, he started with me.

"Estelle, may I ask, who was your father?" Quite a weird question if you ask me but I didn't want to seem rude so I answered him with a smile.

"Malakai Airey sir" I replied and he smiled at me

"Ah, yes, yes! I remember Malakai asked Elizabeth to be his girlfriend in the middle of the great hall in their 6th year. I practically taught the whole House of Cirillo at this point, even Esther!" He chuckled and I looked at him wide eyed.

_Damn, he even knew grandma? How old is he?_

"You taught my grandma?" I asked then shoving my mouth with a spoonful of mashed potato

"Very much! All of you really are academically gifted, she was on top of her year along with Tom-" He said but before he could finish, he cut himself off.

"Nevermind that. Anyways, Mr. Zabini, how's your mother?" He asked as he turned to Blaise before I could even ask a question about his last statement which got me thinking.

There was only one Tom I could think of and if I did the math, grandma would definitely be in Hogwarts in the same years as him.

_Tom Riddle_

I wonder if grandma wrote journals like mother did? Maybe I should just sort through the whole library back at the manor, maybe my family has more secrets and history that are hidden away. Who knows? The manor was probably as old as Dumbledore anyway.

I glanced at Hermione and Harry as Slughorn continued asking Blaise questions and they looked at me as if they were asking what just happened and I just shrugged at them in reply. How would I know that Slughorn taught my grandma, she died before I could even walk on both of my feet.

"I miss your mum, she always spoils me with gifts yet I haven't seen her in a while" I whispered to Blaise after Slughorn went onto another person and ask them a bunch of questions.

"Oh trust me, she misses you too, Mia as well" He said with a mouthful of food and I just laughed at him. Soon enough, we were done eating and the empty plates in front of us turned into ice cream parfaits at the flick of Slughorn's wand.

"Ohh i've definitely sobered up" I said and Blaise nodded his head with a smile as both of us started to eat the ice cream with our spoons. Blaise and I talked, well, whispered to each other while Slughorn asked everyone around the table about their families and what not. The door suddenly opened and all of us turned to look who entered and we saw that it was Ginny.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley! Come in!" He said and Ginny took a seat in the only vacant seat at the table. Ginny apologized to the Professor though, weirdly enough, Harry stood up out of no where. Blaise and I looked at each other and smirked, we were definitely thinking the same thing. I mean, it was clear that Harry liked Ginny. Us girls talk, even if it's just small and short conversations and through this, i've learned that Ginny does like Dean, yes, but she likes Harry more. Fred and Mia even made a bet with Hermione and I that the two will break up then Ginny would end up with Harry before the school year ends.

"Mclaggen's staring" Blaise whispered as he bent down to my ear, making me look at the blonde boy across me to see that he was indeed. I gave Cormac a sarcastic smile and he chuckled.

_As if he had a chance, Draco wouldn't even let him come near me if he was here._

Slughorn continued asking questions until all of us finished our desserts and after that, he called it a night. All of us stood up then he guided us towards the door but before I could leave, I turned around and asked him something.

"Sir, may I ask, was my grandmother and this boy named Tom, uhm, friends?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'm afraid so. But you don't have to worry about that, it's history! Have a good night now!" He said then shooed me out of the room and slammed the door in my face.

"The fuck was that?" Blaise asked then looped my arm with his as we started to walk back to the dungeons.

"Ugh, he doesn't want to tell me more about grandma. I bet you the Tom he was talking about was Riddle." I huffed

"Didn't Elizabeth tell you anything about her?" He asked and I shook my head

"Nope, not a single detail. This is the first time i've heard about her since I was a child." I said and Blaise nodded. We talked about random shit as we headed to the common room and when we got there, Blaise headed to his dorm while I headed to mine. I opened the door slowly and as expected, Draco was fast asleep on my bed and Mia as well but on hers. I sighed happily, knowing that the two were sleeping soundly but I couldn't get the conversation from earlier out of my head. I changed into my sleeping clothes as I rewinded on the events from earlier, I definitely had to go through the whole library.

"Stella?" Draco asked and I walked to the other side of the bed after putting a jumper on.

"Hi" I smiled as I started to get comfy beside him, making him smile as well.

"How was dinner?" He asked, his voice all raspy as he just woke up from a deep sleep.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I just wanna sleep" I said and he nodded his head then he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Goodnight princess" He said and I felt him kiss the top of my head, making smile and intertwine our hands as we both fell asleep beside each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mature content viewer discretion advised*

**_Estelle Cirillo_ **

_"And that's_ _another block by Ron Weasley!"_ Mia announced as Ron blocked yet another shot from one of our chasers. I went through hell with the twins as beaters last year, now I gotta deal with keeper Ron and chaser Ginny? Give me a break, Weasleys.

"Stella!" Blaise shouted as he passed me the quaffle and I caught it with ease. I dove down fast, avoiding the bludgers coming my way then flew upwards, shooting my shot at the bottom left ring before Ron could notice me.

" _10 points to Slytherin courtesy of the one, the only, Estelle Cirillo!"_ Mia shouted and I winked at Ron who looked at me in disbelief as to how he didn't notice me fast enough before I shot the quaffle. I smirked to myself then started to fly towards Blaise as the quaffle was thrown in his direction.

"Play V" Blaise said and that was code for me to get the quaffle from him and head to the opposite direction from him, which is what I did though, I stopped mid air as I heard Mia announce with in the microphone.

" _Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"_ And before I knew it, I saw a mop of blonde hair heading towards my direction and crashing into me, making me fall off my broom. I screamed bloody merlin as I felt myself falling and I was falling too fast as I fell to the ground so I wasn't able to soften my fall with spell.

" _Merde_!" I shouted as I cupped my left wrist in my hand, groaning in pain. I sucked in a breath and gritted my teeth, trying hard not to scream out in pain at my sprained wrist.

"Stella, what's hurting?" I opened my eyes to see Blaise crouching down and I answered, "My wrist, sprained it badly."

He nodded his head then helped me stand up and when I did, I saw Draco fighting Cormac by the sidelines.

_Ah, so he was the one who bumped into me._

"Potter already caught the snitch why the fuck would you launch towards her, you fucking idiot!" He shouted and I huffed as I ran towards him.

"I didn't fucking see, okay! Lay off, man" Cormac said as he raised his hands up but Draco became even more mad

"Oh you didn't see? Okay" He said then punched Cormac in his right eye, making everyone gasp as I ran faster.

"What the fuck?!" Cormac shouted and, gripping his eye and Draco was about to punch him again but this time I intervened.

"It wasn't his fault, Draco" I said as I gripped his arm hard, preventing him from throwing another punch.

"But he-" He started but I just rolled my eyes

"Just take me to the fucking hospital wing!" I grumbled and before he could even object, I grabbed his hand with my not-sprained hand and dragged him out of the pitch and headed to the hospital wing. He tried talking to me all through out our walk but I ignoring him. I was definitely giving him the silent treatment, he knew Cormac didn't mean it but he still punched him.

We arrived at the hospital wing and I let go of Draco's hand as I talked to Madam Pomfrey by myself. She told me to sit on one of the beds as she grabbed some things so I did, Draco following close behind me like a lost puppy. As I sat on the bed, he kept pestering me, saying sorry and when I still didn't look at him, he huffed then got up.

"Fine, be like that" He mumbled then went out of the wing. I let out a sigh then slumped in my seat as Madam Pomfrey arrived. She gently grabbed my left hand then pointed her wand at my wrist. At first, whatever spell she was doing stung so I inhaled a sharp breath though after awhile, the stinging went by and it was replaced by a cool feeling. She then wrapped my wrist in a bandage and as if on cue, Mia came bursting through the window, Cormac right behind him with a black eye.

"Stella! Baby, are you okay?" She shouted as she ran to me and I chuckled as I answered her, "I'm fine Mia, it's just a small sprain."

Madam Pomfrey tended to Cormac and his black eye, casting a spell to stop the bleeding then gave him an ice pack to put against his eye.

"Sorry about that" I said to him and he just smirked

"Yeah, sorry about that" He said as he pointed at my wrist.

"It's okay" I smiled then brought my attention back to Mia. I scooted to the side of my bed so there was space beside me where Mia sat on. We talked to each other for a while, about a lot of things really. Mia was my best friend since the day we met during one of Mother's Christmas parties and she invited the Hastings. I remember we were 11 and she got lost in the house trying to find the bathroom as I saw her so I lead her to one then we bonded the whole night as our parents were busy talking to each other with champagne glasses in their hands.

After a few hours, Madam Pomfrey let me go as she told us to grab lunch. Mia and I walked side by side as we walked to the great hall and when we got there, I saw Draco talking to Blaise in the Slytherin table so I immediately swerved and led Mia to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Gryffindorks, Congrats on the win" I smiled as I sat between Hermione and Ginny while Mia sat beside Harry who was beside Ron. They laughed at the nickname then Ron, who was in front me, turned to me.

"Thanks, Stella. Not to be rude but why are you here?" He asked

"Well Ginger spice, I am currently ignoring a certain stubborn, blonde bitch so why not sit here? You all love me anyway" I cheekily smiled, leaning onto Ginny's shoulder as they chuckled. We started eating whilst we talked amongst each other. Apparently the Gryffindors were throwing a little party in their common room later to celebrate the win and they invited Mia and I so we gladly accepted.

-

It's now Monday, two days after the quidditch game and two days since I started ignoring Draco. He was ignoring me as well since I didn't even see him for the whole day yesterday but today, it looks like he misses me too much. We were in Potions right now, standing in front of Slughorn as he explained to us what we were about to do.

"The pairs who will successfully brew Alihotsy Draught will receive extra credit! Now go, pair up!" Slughorn exclaimed then everyone started to pair up as they ran to their friends and I immediately walked to Mia though, Blaise already had his arm around her shoulder.

"Blaise, fuck off" I said then tried to push him away but he didn't budge

"Nope, you're stuck with Malfoy" He smirked and Mia laughed as they went to one of the circle tables.

"Miss me?" I felt Draco wrap his arm around my shoulder as he whispered into my ear but despite getting goosebumps from his voice, I shrugged off his arm then walked to the table where Blaise and Mia was since there were two pairs per table. I stood by the cauldron then I got out my potions book and started with the instructions, not caring if Draco was contributing or not.

"C'mon, Stella, I'm sorry" He said and when I still didn't answer, he just sighed. He looked at me closely, watching my every move as he gazed from me to the potions book that I was following. Soon enough, he was working with me, even if we were saying nothing. We both knew what we were doing and we both understood each other, even without communication. I was stubborn, we both were. Growing up, we always had little fights and we'd wait until one of us makes the move to talk again. Though it took a long time, we'd go back to normal like nothing ever happened.

"How would we know if it works?" Draco asked and I grabbed an empty vial from the table, filling it with the liquid in the cauldron then handed it to Draco.

"Stella I-"

"If you laugh then it works, easy extra credit" I said and he just sighed again but grabbed the vial from my hands. He looked at the liquid warily then he brought the vial to his lips, downing the liquid immediately.

"I don't think-" He started to say after he stood there for a minute but he didn't get to finish because he suddenly burst out laughing, meaning our potion was successful. The sight of Draco laughing his ass off, even if it was forced due to the potion, made me smile slightly. We successfully brewed the potion while everyone else failed even if we didn't talk or utter a word.

"Ah! I see that Ms. Cirillo and Mr. Malfoy were successful in brewing the Draught! Congratulations, extra credit for you two!" Slughorn said as he saw the laughing mess that Draco was.

"Bloody hell, this is the first time i've seen Malfoy laugh" I heard Ron from the other table and apparently, Draco did as well because despite laughing, his eyes glared at Ron as he managed to say between laughs, "Don't start with me, Weasle"

"Oh shut it, Draco" I scoffed then pulled on his hair to face him away from Ron but he whimpered out of no where, making me gasp then burst out laughing, a genuine laugh.

"Shut up Stella!" He said between laughs but I couldn't help it, he fucking whimpered when I pulled on his hair.

"Malfoy, you like that yeah" Blaise laughed while Mia did as well, clutching her stomach as she gasped for air. Slughorn went to our table then gave Draco a vial but this time, it was filled with another liquid. Slughorn said it was to reverse the effects of the Draught and Draco immediately drank it, his laughter dying down as he did.

"We do not speak of this" He sternly said to me, Blaise and Mia as we tried to stifle our laughters. Soon enough, class ended and Slughorn dismissed all of us. We were the only ones who got the potion right, besides Ron and Hermione but let's be real, Hermione did all the work.

We had DADA next subject so all four of us walked to Snape's classroom but I wanted to see how long Draco would actually last with me ignoring him so as we entered the classroom, I immediately grabbed Mia's arm and headed to a free table so Draco was stuck with Blaise.

My little test seemed to have abruptly ended because as soon as Snape turned around to start his lesson, a piece of paper folded into the shape of a bird landed on my desk. I scoffed as I saw it, fully knowing who it was from, but I opened it up anyway.

_Who are you bringing to Slughorn's party later?_

_Draco x_

I scoffed then crumpled up the paper in my hands and I was about to throw it back to Draco but when I looked up, Snape was looking intently at me.

"Well, Ms. Cirillo thinks reading her little letters are more important than my class so, care to share?" Snape asked and when I was about to oblige, he glared at me so I ended up uncrumpling the paper and read the letter out loud for the whole class to hear.

"Malfoy, detention right after class." Snape said then turned back around making me stifle a laughter but I spoke too soon because as Snape wrote on the blackboard, he spoke to me.

"You too, Cirillo" He said and I gasped, a scowl on my face, "I didn't even do anything!"

"Detention, Cirillo" He turned around to face me, glaring his eyes at me, then turned back around to continue writing on the board. I huffed as I leaned back on my seat and I heard a stifled laugh from behind me. I turned around and faced the culprit.

"Fuck you" I mouthed the words to Draco as I held my non-bandaged hand out and flipped him off.

"Okay stop now, you might get caught again" Mia quietly laughed as she grabbed my hand and placed it back on the table just as Snape turned around to discuss what he'd written on the board.

I sat there staring at Snape as he discussed but my mind wandered elsewhere, I was thinking of everything except what he was teaching. Mostly, I was thinking of Slughorn's party later because how the hell am I gonna get ready in under an hour? Snape's class ends in an hour but since he gave me fucking detention, I have another hour so that leaves me about an hour to get ready for the party, more or less.

_Fuck me._

"Class dismissed!" Snape said and the others started to fix their shit and get up though of course, Draco and I were left.

"I have to go because the headmaster has called a meeting but you two will be doing lines on this blackboard. The door will be locked by a special charm so only I can open it, Ms. Cirillo over here and his brother have tried before so don't even bother Malfoy" Snape said then headed out of the door, charming the lock before we heard his footsteps recede. I huffed then grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write ' _I will always listen in class'_ over and over again.

"You're really doing this? You can just cast a charm, Stella" Draco said and I just hummed in response. I still didn't want to talk to him and for me to force myself to do so, I had to occupy myself with something else and that just happened to be writing these lines that Snape tasked us to do.

"Why are you still ignoring me?" He asked and when I still didn't answer, I felt him grab my wrist to prevent me from writing. He took hold of it then pinned it to the board as he turned me around so now, I was facing him as my non-injured wrist was in his grip above my head on the board.

"Answer me Stella" He said, looking deep into my eyes. I still didn't answer, I enjoyed this, whatever game he was playing. I wanted to see how far he went. He leaned down to my ear level and he pressed his lips at the edge of my ear when suddenly, I felt his hand go up my skirt, directly on my panties, making me suck in a breath.

"Why are you ignoring me, princess?" He whispered into my ear. The closeness of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine, be like that" He whispered again then he lifted my skirt up and his hand went inside my panties, making me intake another sharp breath. His lips were still by my ear and his other was still pinning my wrist. His fingers worked my clit and he began inserting a finger in one by one. I was trying my best not to make _any_ sound, I don't want him to get the satisfaction. I lightly whimpered as his fingers thrusted inside of me and I slightly squirmed under his grip, even more when his fingers went faster and his lips went to my neck. He left sloppy kisses on it then I felt him suck on a spot and I let out a small moan, making me shut my mouth right after I realized.

"There we go" He smirked as he brought his head up and looked at me again, his fingers still inside me.

"Are you close, princess?" He asked as he leaned nearer to my face and I nodded my head frantically making him smirk, "Too bad"

He retrieved his hand from inside my panties and he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking on it as he made eye contact with me.

"You taste good, princess" He said as he inched closer and closer to my face

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked and I just looked him in the eye, not uttering a word. His grip on my wrist tightened then he suddenly pulled it away from the blackboard and led me to one of the desks, slamming my body against it, making me gasp out loud. He lifted my skirt up then I heard him fumble with his belt and soon enough, I felt his hard dick pressing against my core.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked and I nodded my head

"But I thought you were still mad at me?" He asked as his mouth was near my ear again and I felt him rub his dick against my clit, making me grit my teeth.

"I still am" I said, trying hard not to let out a sound at the contact. He scoffed in reply then inserted himself inside of me without warning. He didn't let me adjust to his size as he already had a quick pace, his hand let go of my wrist and it went to my hair, bunching it up into a make shift ponytail then pulled on it.

"You're so fucking tight, princess" He whispered into my ear again as he slammed into me harder, my waist hitting the edge of the table every time but it didn't matter, I didn't feel any pain from it because the pleasure that I was feeling overwhelmed it.

"Still mad, princess?" He asked then he stopped thrusting, making me whine and I felt him smirk. I nodded my head in reply and he thrusted into me hard but only once, then he asked me again, "How about now?"

He thrusted once again and I nodded my head, again.

"Well, I guess that's it then" He said then pulled out of me and let go of my hair. I grumbled at his actions as I turned around and grabbed his tie to pull him back closer to me, not satisfied at all.

"Stop it" I mumbled under my breath and he just smirked at me, our foreheads were pressed together as I pulled on his tie tighter.

"Stop what, princess?"

"Stop teasing me"

"Well, Are you still-"

"Shut up and fuck me" I said then pulled on his tie, hard, as I smashed my lips with his. He immediately kissed me back then he grabbed my ass and lifted me up, sitting me on the desk. I felt him thrust inside of me again and I moaned into the kiss. He grabbed my hand that was on his tie and made me let it go and this time he was the one who pulled on my tie.

"Cum for me, princess" he grumbled then attached his lips to my again

"Yes daddy" I moaned into the kiss as I felt him thrust harder, deeper and faster and soon enough, I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach.

"C'mon princess, we don't have much time" He mumbled into the kiss as I felt his other hand rub circles on my clit, making me gasp at the sudden contact. He kept thrusting in and out of me as his mouth roamed around my whole body and I soon hit my orgasm and like every time, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt my legs shake.

"Draco!" I moaned as I pressed my thighs together but Draco spread them apart again, making me hold onto his arm tight as he rid out my high.

"Fuck Stella" He grumbled then pulled out of my and guided me to my knees using my tie. I knelt down in front of him and grabbed his dick with my hand as I placed all of him inside my mouth. I was about to do my thing and give him a blowjob but I didn't have to because he came as soon as he went inside my mouth. I swallowed all of his load then he pulled me up and kissed me.

We quickly fixed our uniforms and Draco chanted the charm on the board so the lines that we were supposed to do were complete. We rushed to the black board and held a piece of chalk in our hand to make it seem like we were writing and right on time, the door burst open to see Snape.

"Good, you did it, now get out" He said and I immediately ran out of the room with Draco following close behind, Snape didn't have to tell me twice.

"So princess, still mad" He asked, placing his arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him. A smile broke out my face, making him smile as well but I hit his chest as he did.

"You still didn't have to punch Mclaggen though" I scolded but a smile was still on my face

"Ugh, he's with you in that Slughorn party, innit?" He groaned and I nodded my head then asked him, "Will you come with me?"

"I'd love to princess, but I gotta fix the cabinet" He gave me a weak smile and I just nodded my head

"It's okay baby, I can go with Blaise" I smiled then grabbed his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

We walked to the Slytherin common room then we headed straight to my dorm and as we opened the door, a sleepy looking Mia and a bored looking Blaise were playing rock paper scissors; Mia sat on her bed while Blaise was sat in the bean bag beside Mia's bed, already in his suit.

"Took you long enough! You better get in the shower now because you take a long goddamn time to get ready" Blaise said and I was gonna argue with him but I didn't because we what he said was true, I couldn't even deny it. Draco plopped himself on my bed then I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I was done I quickly headed out and went to my wardrobe, getting out the dress that I chose for this occasion. I laid it out on the foot of my bed first then went to my dresser. I did my makeup and I sat there while Blaise and Draco debate on how long it would take me, Blaise bet 30 and Draco bet 20.

"Holy Merlin those marks are _dark_ " Mia said as she took a closer look at the hickeys on my neck. I was trying to cover it up with concealer and let me tell you, I used a lot of it.

"I would say i'm sorry but i'm really not" Draco shrugged as he rolled around my bed, making me roll my eyes at him. Once I successfully covered up the hickeys, I grabbed my lipstick and put it on, the last step to my makeup.

"Gimme" Draco said as he extended a hand to Blaise after I finished with my lipstick. Blaise grumbled under his breath but gave Draco a galleon nonetheless. I cast a charm on my hair to dry and curl it then I got up and grabbed my dress. I was ready to let go of the towel that was wrapped around my body since I was in a hurry but Draco widened his eyes at this.

"Zabini, turn around" He said and Zabini shielded his eyes and turned his head slightly

"Geez Malfoy, no need to get too protective" Blaise exclaimed and I laughed out loud as I got rid of my towel and put on my underwear then put my dress on.

"I like your underwear" Mia stated as she yawned right after, snuggling into her pillow.

"Thanks, Mrs. Zabini gave it to me on my birthday" I said and Blaise scoffed, "I did not need to know what my mother sends you"

I laughed at Blaise's comment as I put my arms through the straps of the dress and I made Draco tie the back. I was wearing an emerald green dress that was stopped right below my ankles. It had a halter neck and the back was backless, strings were on it in a crisscross pattern and it ended just at the bottom of my back. I put on my black high heels then looked at myself in the mirror one last time.

"You look gorgeous as always" Draco said then grabbed my chin and planted a kiss on my lips

"Enough dilly dally love birds, i'm fucking hungry" Blaise said as he grabbed my arm and lead me out of my dorm

"Watch our for Mclaggen!" Draco said as Blaise was about to close the door

"Yeah yeah I got it" Blaise scoffed as he closed the door.

"What a weirdo that one" He said to me as he looped his arm around mine and we walked out of the common room.

"Like you're one to talk" I scoffed and he playfully punched my arm while a scowl was on his face, making me laugh out loud while we walked to Slughorn's party.


End file.
